


Prompts/Requests 2

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Prompts/Request from my Tumblr page.





	1. After the Ball - Kili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you would do a Kili one where he meets his one at a masquerade or something like that, and they don’t know who the other person is bc of the masks, just that they have an intense connection.
> 
> That is now on my list. I love these types of stories.
> 
> Any pref on race or station of the reader since Ki’s obviously a Prince.
> 
> I was the one who requested the masquerade one, for race will you make them half elf half human? & make them part of a royal family, like Thranduils niece or something..
> 
>  
> 
> Sure thing! I will add the details and get it out as soon as I can!!
> 
> ...
> 
> Helin.” (Violet-flower)

 

…

Lounging out on your bed your eyes traveled to the doorway to your room as your uncle in law and adopted Father Thranduil strolled in through the door with a soft smile eyeing you laying on a pile of dresses the Royal Seamstress had set out for you to choose from for the ball that night in Erebor. Sitting up you smiled at his chuckle,  _“I can see you’re holding off on deciding on your wardrobe.”_

Sighing softly you replied,  _“Why can’t I just go in my Guard’s uniform?”_

Smiling wider he offered his hand out holding a small velvet lined box,  _“This won’t pair as well with your uniform.”_

Rising to your knees you hopped to the end of the bed accepting the latest of his gifts as he anxiously smiled waiting for your response as he always did. Opening the small box your lips parted eyeing the familiar Shard of Lasgalen coated necklace,  _“Aunt Taule’s necklace?”_

Your eyes rose to meet his as he nodded,  _“It was returned to me recently. And, it shouldn’t be locked away anymore. I’d like you to keep it.”_

Smiling wider with a partially tearful gaze you rose and crashed into him with a tight hug he happily returned. Silently grateful you accepted this gift as he fought his urge to join you in tears at the brief glimpse of the expression on the near mirror image of his late Wife. Clutching you tightly he silently hoped you would one day find your One, yet at the same time that you could stay his little girl forever. 

Soon after their Union Taule’s twin Sister had died after the loss of her Mortal Husband, leaving you an orphan and bringing a start to their family with another child soon to be on the way. The four of you formed the picture of happiness and struggled to reach that level of happiness again after her passing, but at least through you a glimmer of the former Queen still remained with a fainter view of her in your nearly identical Cousin Legolas.

Pulling back you smiled up at Thranduil before pulling back to eye the dresses around your feet asking,  _“Which one should I choose then?”_

With a step to the right he collected the silvery blue dress with a low neck dip coated in small white gems around the waist,  _“This one will match with our robes nicely.”_

Collecting the dress you nodded eyeing it and moving to place it and the necklace together as he joined you in choosing your circlet as well before a selections of masks were brought in for you to pair with your choice.

..

All around you the Mountain bustled with Elves, Men and Dwarves mingling through the celebration. Brushing your powder blue braid back over your shoulder you stole a smile up at Legolas who smiled at you in return with his elbow extended for your hand leading you through the crowds. A flash of red hair and a matching beard coated in golden powder matching his golden coated robes coating the burly frame of Gimli who greeted the Elf Prince, who left you at Tauriel’s side, with a formal head nod then led him towards a quiet table so they could speak. 

Giggling softly you caught Tauriel’s smile and asked,  _“You’re not going to search for Hamma?”_

Her bashful smile deepened thinking of the Man she’d met form Laketown, now among the guard in Dale,  _“He’s on watch till midnight.”_

_“As long as you don’t feel like you’re trapped with me.”_

It was her turn to chuckle softly,  _“I could never feel trapped with you Princess.”_

Looking around you said,  _“They’ve certainly gone to a lot of trouble scrubbing this place.”_

Tauriel nodded,  _“So different than after the battle.”_

Not long after a set of hands eased over Tauriel’s eyes drawing an excited squeal from her before she left your side drawing a familiar protective set of icy blue eyes over to trail your movements mentally urging a set of well dressed guards to tail you for protection. 

Exiting the thick cracked carven doors you exhaled slowly raising the wine goblet you collected from an Elleth in charge of seeing to your appetite and thirst all night with a soft smile. Sipping slowly your smile returned at the cool sweet raspberry wine as you strolled through the portrait coated walls admiring the countless faces you’d both recognized and caught glimpses of their elders and relatives in.

Halfway through the hall you stopped eyeing the portrait of Thror and turned your head at a voice coming from the wall behind you.

Turning around you eyed the Dwarf with golden powdered hair and deep chocolate eyes  with a glimmer of gold shining in them under a large golden mask, coated in deep blue robes holding a pitcher of ale saying, “Come to conference with the King’s as well?”

“Just looking back on familiar faces. Is that what this hall is for?”

His finger pointed at you after eyeing you ears, “Elf, right. Sort of. Mainly it just leads to the Throne Room. But some come here to speak with our Elders.”

“If I’m interrupting-“

His head shook, “Not at all.” His eyes narrowed, “Have we met before?”

You eyed the Dwarf and shrugged, “Hard to tell. Does it matter?”

With an endearing smirk he chuckled shaking his head, “Not really.” Flashing you a sparkling glance, “Have you seen the Armored Halls? Tons of our old guards uniforms through the ages.”

Your head shook and he smiled hopping up to his feet making sure not to spill his ale and motioned his hand out eyeing his spot reaching barely to your shoulder, “Sure you won’t be missed?”

“Just my Amad setting up possible suitors. That why you’re hiding?”

You flashed him a soft smile, “I’m exploring not hiding. The group I came with split to be with their intendeds and more important acquaintances.”

He smirked looking you over and catching your eye after, “How could anyone be more important than an Elleth with jewels like yours. High standing I’m assuming, at least by the guards tailing us. I could have sworn I’ve seen you before though. In a portrait or something.”

You smiled again, “My portraits only hang in Greenwood, though there used to be one here of my Aunt.”

He chuckled raising his mug, “That must be it then.” Taking a sip of his drink after eyeing you drink from your crystal goblet then lower it back before you.

Roaming through the rows of armor you missed the group of passing Durins including Prince Fili and the Bur Brothers eyeing you both curiously marking your loud laughter between your jokes that drew a few of Kili’s self hated snorts after his last few making your laughter spike again. Smiling wider they paused taking in the sight, including a gaze at the Elves watching you as they whispered trying to think of how they knew you before moving on at Thorin’s request. Barely an hour together and your head turned at the entrance of the Elleth that bowed her head to you as you gently patted your cheeks testing how flushed your cheeks were as she said,  _“The King is asking for you.”_

Bowing your head you turned to share the message with Kili only to catch his groan and eye roll as his Uncle Dwalin’s frame passed through the door and he said, “I’ve been caught.” Turning to face you he gave you another glimmering smile bowing his head to you, “My Lady, It’s been a pleasure.” Before turning and trotting over to his waiting Uncle as you followed the Elleth back to the celebration. Easing inside around the outer rings of the room you caught Thranduil rising and offering you his hand before the curious Durin Elders eyeing the familiar necklace around your neck and the circlet forming a smaller version of his crown coated in white gold flowers mixed with fresh berries tucked through your braid.

All through your dancing you caught their hushed shared whispers wondering who you were between shocked glances directed at you from your mysterious stranger being nudged closer to a set of Dams. Smiling back at your Uncle his smile grew stunning the Dwarves even more as he asked, _“I hear you made a friend.”_

You nodded,  _“Showed me the Armored Halls.”_

_“And the name of said Dwarf?”_

_“We didn’t trade names.”_  His brow rose as you giggled softly, flashing him a larger smile,  _“We joked. He was polite, kept his distance. Mentioned I looked familiar to a portrait.”_

Thranduil’s head tilted,  _“So he’s either a Royal or one of their servants to have seen your Aunt’s portrait.”_

Giggling again you turned stealing a gentle peck on his cheek missing the shocked and pained looks from the Dwarves who had witnessed you with the Durin Prince earlier,  _“Don’t worry, no one is stealing me away just yet.”_

Smiling larger he chuckled pecking you on the nose replying,  _“Good.”_

…

Through the days following the Dwarves eased off their hangovers as you and Legolas upped your patrols including extra rounds through Laketown. 

_“Still no word on that courtship of yours?”_

Legolas blushed replying,  _“Still too early to tell.”_

Sighing you rested your head against his shoulder battling your eyes up at him,  _“But you’re meant to be. Just take the plunge.”_

Roaming towards Laketown you smirked catching Legolas’ attention swiping an arrow along his ear before sprinting away as he chuckled and chased after you. Both in deep green leaf coated matching guards uniforms you darted between the buildings as the people through the city greeted you as Prince Legolas until they spotted him after you and did a double take. 

Ducking out of sight the crowds eyed the Prince turning in a circle searching for you only to wrap his arms around you at your leaping pounce at him knocking him into a roll as you chuckled. Rolling to a stop you broke free as he fell into the icy water breaking the surface with a playful glare and leaping out again chasing you to a small rocking bridge where he tackled you into the cold water through your laughing squeal crashing through the water. 

Rising up with bursting laughter as you propped your arms up on the bridge eyeing the Elven messenger approached with a growing smile at you both saying,  _“King Thranduil is requesting you both in Erebor for a meeting.”_

Smiling larger you both nodded and climbed out of the frigid water crossing the plain towards the Dwarven City wringing out your silvery white hair. Once again you followed the messenger through the familiar halls as the Dwarves around you eyed you both curiously wondering how they’d missed the Prince being a twin. Passing through into the meeting room you caught the crossed arms of the younger Dwarves avoiding your Father’s gaze while half of the others scowled deeply before they all glanced towards the door after Gimli had scooted forward happily upon spotting his intended. 

With parting lips they eyed the pair of you in shock, identical in all but height, curves and your pale green eyes. Smiling brightly at the redheaded Dwarf that rose and bowed his head to you both after walking around the table you said, “I am terribly sorry Gimli for your plans being held up. My Cousin here attempted to save me from falling in back in Laketown and fell in himself, and now his hair is simply in need of taming. Hours worth of doing for our Family believe it or not.”

Smiling wider with brightly sparkling blue eyes at your offering of his assisting with the problem Gimli happily stepped forward claiming your hand giving it a gentle pat, saying, “Not a trouble at all Princess. Don’t you fret, I’ve just the thing to manage those troublesome locks.” Your smile grew at his brief wink as he whispered, “An old Dwarf trick.” 

Making you giggle as he bowed his head to you and turned claiming Legolas’ hand leading him away as you fired a split fingered wave at your softly blushing Cousin. Turning again with another giggle you strolled over to Thranduil who brushed his robe and wrap off his lap as you climbed to sit on his left leg curling your legs sideways before you while his arm rested across your middle through his growing smile at you saying,  _“Well played.”_

Giggling again you eased your wet locks across your chest stealing another glance at the pair of them before turning back saying,  _“Just needed a nudge. They’re so perfect together.”_

Chuckling softly he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead,  _“I take it you didn’t stumble?”_

Shaking your head you answered,  _“I tackled him.”_  Making him chuckle again.  _“I can’t wait to see his braids later.”_

Looking out across the table you eyed the stunned gazes fixed on you as Thranduil did the same chuckling again and said, “King Thorin and King Dain, “I don’t believe you got a proper introduction before, this is my Niece Princess Helin.”

King Thorin eyed you curiously, stealing a glance at his Blonde Nephew forcibly turning his Brother’s chin breaking him from his fixed scowl, “It’s a Pleasure to meet you Princess Helin. I’d have assumed you were Prince Legolas’ twin.”

Smiling larger you bowed your head in return glancing at the dark haired Prince bearing a familiar pair of eyes slowly easing into your view from behind Gimli’s Father Gloin as Thranduil said, “Their Mothers were twins. She was placed in our care shortly after her birth.”

Slowly a smirk eased onto the Princes’ face along with the Dwarves around him as Thorin said, “We were about to take a tour of the bare greenhouses if you’d care to join us?”

Smiling larger you nodded, “I’d love to see it.”

Rising from his lap the Dwarves eyed the wet side of his clothes coating himself with his wrap again as he softly said to you, “I thought you might care to oversee the remodel ahead of the Elves we’re sending for aid.”

Stealing another glance at the pats attempted to be snuck onto Kili’s back at his hopeful chance with you smiled up at him and nodded, “Of Course.” Easing against his side as he rested his arm around you following after Thorin who snuck a glance at Kili attempting to ease his way up to your side through the tour until you were sent back home again.

 


	2. Beach – Thorin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesgisborne said:  
> Okay. Use as much or little of these from prompts in your master list. This is delicious! Will you marry me? Dance with me? Are you okay? I haven't slept in four days. How did we get here? Don't leave me alone. Can we cuddle? I brought you your coffee. I didn't know you could sing. My thought is that it's in your modern world. Jaqi is the Best Woman or Maid of Honor for one of the group, maybe her cousin Boromir. She is of course also the caterer, and has baked the wedding cake. Cont.  
> 2\. Thorin tells her it's delicious, and asks her to marry him jokingly, but will settle for a dance. She gets weak, is she okay, hasn't slept... He picks her up and carries her to bring her home, but can't find her keys, so brings her to his place. How'd we get here, don't leave, cuddle... She wakes in morning to his singing, and he brings her coffee and breakfast in bed. I know what you can do with any, or all of that, so have fun! You're not stuck, you've already posted twice ☺️

Rubbing your forehead you sighed leaving the kitchen finally and stepping out into the warm breeze eyeing the island view around you. Finally stepping out of the beach house your Cousin in law Eowyn had rented for the renewal of her vows to her husband Farmir. Finally out of Med School they both had the time to take off for an actual service, the planning over the years had been squared away and surely you were relieved to finally have the day finally here. 

As both Maid of Honor and caterer for the event you were just about ready to drop from the weight of it all. Sighing again you mentally ticked off each item on the list for the night ahead with each wave rolling in. With another droop of your eyelids you rolled your shoulders shaking your arms mumbling to yourself,  _“Wake up, wake up, wake up,”_  turning to accept the umpteenth cup of coffee your assistant had offered you with a knowing smile.

Four days had struggled on around you through finalizing everything making sure the day became everything it needed to be. Honestly you should be in bed right now but you had to finish the rest of your list. Sipping on the scaldingly bland drink you were handed joining your Cousin Boromir’s side with a blocked smile through your sip. 

You must have been a sight to see with your drooping bun filled with tight curls from the heat from your hours in the kitchen causing him to unclip your hair, ease his fingers through it and re-clip it for you rejoining your side as you spotted a serious pair stroll past you flashing you polite quirks of the corners of their mouths and head nods that you returned. Rejoining your side Boromir smirked whispering in Gondorian,  _“Those two are the ones Eomer invited from work. Brother and Sister from the merging companies.”_

Nodding your head you stole a glance up at him replying,  _“Great, mixing business with pleasure.”_

Chuckling softly he curled his arm across your shoulders,  _“Don’t worry, they’re the only ones from work. Well other than that smoothie shop guy.”_

You giggled again remembering the giant man wearing the smoothie hat each day with a massive smile each day no matter how rude people at the hospital got, making sure to send extra shakes up to the children’s ward whenever they could. An obvious choice to invite for his first vacation in years after making sure to have the Couple of Honor’s favorite choices waiting for them after their longest surgeries and ensuring they have extra treats left in their shared office each day.  _“Him I can stand. All we’ve heard on that pair is how serious and stern they are.”_

 _“Don’t worry, they won’t spoil our party.”_  Glancing up after your next sip you caught him eyeing a tall brunette strolling past flashing him a wink.

Giggling again you claimed another sip masking your urge to heave at the bland drink with a trembling breath accepting the hand down the stairs heading towards the waiting Bride expecting help with the final day of pampering. Joining her in a manicure and pedicure ending with your being helped into your gowns for the first set of photos. Hours bled on as you held your smile easing through the day ensuring everything went off without a hitch all leading up to the service. Halfway through your latest cup of coffee you hummed fighting your eyes remaining closed after the makeup artist finished your eye makeup.

Simple and elegant. With your simple silk beaded pale green thick strapped sleeveless gowns beside the Brides heavily embroidered thick yet sleek dress stemming from a corset to sweep around her feet covered in flowers and vines with scattered bunches of shimmering stones and pearls across it. All with simple tightly tucked buns coated in beaded hair pins coated in butterflies. Exhaling once again you checked your phone you tucked safely into the corset under your dress and slip after making sure the cakes and desserts were ready along with double checking that the meal caterer was ready as well after a short list of others. Rising from your chair you smiled at Eowyn helping her from her chair to ease her into her gown, securely fashioning the ribbon through the back and passing her the bouquet.

..

The service went off without a hitch as you had Boromir to help guide you through the wood planked aisle then up and down the few steps at the alter fashioned in the small gazebo surrounded by sand as the pair of you had managed to ease your discomfort past the rest of the guests, the Bride and Groom especially. Back down the aisle again your eyes met the shimmering blue pair from the stern raven haired man beside his nearly identical stern Sister who both focused on the reflecting purple in yours before they flicked forward again. 

Clenching his jaw Thorin watched the man on your arm easing his fingers across the fingers of a brunette he passed fighting his urge to charge after the man so foolish as to even recognize another woman in your presence. Turning to leave the service Thorin helped Dis up onto the aisle to lead her to the waiting service stealing a few moments to admire the impeccably designed night wedding on the beach lit with lanterns and reflections from the crystal coated arches over the aisle leading to the similarly decorated gazebo.

Facing the waiting reception hall his lips parted at the incredible white bouquets and crystal formed candelabras and chandeliers around the white and silver coated tables with china set out he’d only ever seen in magazines from companies far too expensive for Dis’ wedding plans as she did the same. Turning his head he flashed another brief smile at one of the dozens of blonde helpers easing everyone to their proper seats leaving them at the families’ table beside the Bride and Groom’s small table surrounded by their Bridal Party with the scandalously stupid man across from him already leaning against the back of the chair the brunette from earlier had claimed.

All through the service Thorin kept his eyes focused on you between the brief conversations with Denethor at his side, who turned flashing a smile at the Father of the Bride across from him soon joining his side in the empty seat beside the brunette. The Durin pair sat patiently through the start of the reception enjoying the slideshow of pictures eying the entire bridal party, including the blondes, you and the scandalous man all gathered around the loving pair all through your childhoods before the speeches started. 

Each of them took turns, including the scandalous man who reclaimed his seat at the Groom’s side, with yours in the middle. Stemming from a few stories that brought loud laughter from each of the guests, who were mainly family having been there themselves, and ending with the story of how the Groom had proposed drawing awws and nearly tears from the Bride and a few others before you passed the mic over to the Father of the Bride.

Stealing another glance at you Thorin spotted your disappearance as the food was carried out before everyone, remaining gone until he spotted you helping yet another blonde ease out the desserts including the wedding cake. Before the second course the customary cutting of the cake was done before it was set out before the pair as everyone else started on the other desserts. Easing back into your seat Thorin caught your larger helping compared to the rest of the women at the table matching closer to the Groom’s side who shifted their seats allowing the blonde man on their side to swap seats with you so you didn’t have to lean across the table to speak with the other sides. Eying the table closely Thorin tried to figure out your place within the bunch as all the others matched in appearance leaving you the dark horse in the bunch and somehow accepted by both sides.

.

Somehow between the desserts and the dancing you rose again slipping out of the hall with a plate of desserts and a glass of water followed by Thorin after Dis got pulled to another table to speak with another of their coworkers. Making sure to collect a large plate of desserts and his wine glass as he followed closely after, glad that the dancing had started and thoroughly distracted the rest of the guests. Stepping outside he eyed the well lit outer courtyard you were seated in, with your head tilted back mumbling something as you gazed up at the stars easing your fingers across a large set of heavily jeweled wedding rings on your right ring finger. 

Stealing another glance through the cracked door at the man now pulling the brunette in for a lingering kiss as she stroked his chest Thorin exhaled setting his glass down on the wooden table along with his plate saying in the common tongue, “Any man ignoring a chance to be with a woman of your caliber should be strung up. Especially if he’s the one on your arm.”

Lowering your gaze you smirked at the stern, yet now strangely smirking man easing his large frame onto the barrel crafted stool across from you drawing a curious smirk from you, “If you’re referring to the man who walked me down the aisle he’s my Cousin.”

Raising his fork Thorin’s eyes lit up with a softer expression that you imagined possible for his serious face, “Your Cousin..”

You nodded, “Yes.” Giggling softly you curled your fingers around your glass, “You’d be surprised how often it happens, I get mistaken for one of their Wives or Girlfriends. All through growing up. If it wasn’t for the eyes and the whole shared expression someone might think your Sister had claimed you.”

Chuckling softly he eyed you claiming your sip as he filled his fork with the wedding cake, “True.” Lowering your glass with a creeping smile you eyed his reaction tasting your cake with an approving hum, “ **This is delicious!**  You need to try this!”

Giggling softly you caught his eye after he filled his fork again, “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” His eyes motioned to your plate silently urging you to taste it making you giggle again before you added, “I baked it.” His brows rose, “You should try the brownie cake too pairs nicely with it. And there’s some orange ice cream that goes with the whiskey cake.”

Chuckling again he eyed you raising his fork again with your suggestion saying, “This is incredible. My Mother would love you. She’s always wanted a Daughter to bake with and Dis’, well, let’s say we’ve known all the firemen in Erebor by name since we were kids.”

Giggling again you filled your own fork, “Really, I get to meet your Mother now, I barely even know your name.”

Chuckling softly he replied, “Oh yes, she’d be after me relentlessly if I didn’t propose after tasting this. So how about it, **Will you marry me?** ”

Giggling again you filled your fork again as he chuckled sipping from his wine as you said, “You are lucky I haven’t had any wine or we’d be sprinting to snatch up the minister.”

Chuckling again he lowered his cleared fork, “This certainly would be an incredible setting for it.” Eying your reaction he smirked again, “Did you plan this as well?”

You nodded, “Mostly. I’m the bull Moose in the family, I get sent after most of the difficult planning. You have no idea what it took to get those candelabras.”

Smirking wider he relaxed in his seat as your joking conversation went on through the planning and about Dis’ wedding and then more about your various jobs through dessert until he flashed you a random stunning smile and asked,  **“Dance with me?”**

Giggling again you accepted his hand and rose to your feet as he stood at your side following him onto the small clearing on the courtyard under the lit rows of crystals and eased you into position for the slow dance allowing you to steal a few feels of his muscular frame hidden under his well tailored suit. “You sure you aren’t upset stuck out here with me?”

Chuckling again easing his hand back on your back as your hand settled on his shoulder again, “I’m not stuck. Not with you. I rarely get stuck anywhere.”

You giggled again through another turn catching a stunned set of glances from your Cousins peering through the cracked door at your place in the formerly stern man’s arms now wearing a smile as you said, “I bet, probably be hard with your size, finding somewhere to get stuck at all.”

Chuckling again he led you back to the table as the song ended so you could accept the new drinks one of your helper had brought out before they went back inside closing the doors behind her muffling the music. Eyeing the stars again you smiled softly reaching back to remove your tall heels feeling his smiling gaze down on you as he held you steady and joined you on your walk out towards the beach.

Quietly enjoying the scenery as he caught flashes of your bare legs from under the train of your dress tucked in your fingers along with your heels as the warm breeze blew around you. With a gentle brushing of fingers your conversation started again as his fingers eased around your palm continuing until you reached another set of benches set out for another wedding the day prior left out until the morning. Easing down his smile grew as you rested back against his arm he laid along the back of the bench before he caught your fingers rising to the bridge of your nose causing him to ask,  **“Are you okay?”**

You nodded, “Nothing ‘s wrong, just,  **I haven’t slept in four days.”**

His brows rose, “If you’re tired I can walk you back, where are you staying?”

Giggling softly you looked off at the rolling waves trying not to get stuck staring into his dazzling eyes, “The yellow house. But I’m fine. I don’t get to come here often.”

Smiling wider through his neck chuckle scooting closer to your side making you giggle and relax against his side as his arm curled around your side, “Then we’ll enjoy it, and I’ll make sure you get back safely after.”

“My Prince Charming.” Chuckling again he watched your face light up through your smile and giggle as his eyes dropped to your lips inching closer leaving a chaste kiss before leaning in for a second that soon deepened with his hand easing across your cheek. Working his lips against yours until his pocket rang and he growled against your lips making you giggle as he pulled back drawing out his phone. Drawing his nearly numb bottom lip in his mouth he eyed the name saying, “I have to take this, sorry, my Sister.”

Smiling up at him you said, “No problem go ahead.”

Stealing a smile at you he wet his lips again answering the phone as you settled back at his side watching the waves. In the few minute long conversation your eyes had drooped and refused to open again causing you to settle closer against his side with a soft sigh. Hanging up his phone his smile returned as he said, “My Sister had to take an early flight back.” Glancing down at you he softly asked, “Jaqi?” Eyeing the moonlight shining softly across your skin allowing him to admire your sleeping features as he chuckled softly pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, “Off to bed then.”

Easing his arms tighter around you he raised you against his chest holding your legs at his side making sure to collect your shoes and start the walk back as he slowly realized you didn’t have a purse. Returning to the banquet hall he caught one of the few workers closing up as he asked, “Was there a purse left inside?”

The woman eyed your face shifting against his shoulder with a growing smile saying, “Jaqi never brings purses to weddings. Her house she’s in is the one on the end over there.”

He followed her point and smiled thanking her before walking across the beach again to the lone dark single room beach house past the lit up beach houses along the way only to find every door locked making him sigh again resting his hand back across your back saying, “We can stay at mine then.” Turning to cross to the next row of beach houses drawing out the key and letting you both inside, the lock turning caused you to stir and his flicking the lights on drew your eyes open to an exhausted squint, as you sleepily asked,  **“How’d we get here?”**

Chuckling softly he carried you into the bedroom saying, “You fell asleep, I carried you back.”

“It was like a mile..my shoes..”

He chuckled again, “I have them.” Leaving them on top of the dresser he passed towards his bed.

“Someone moved my painting..” Peering over his shoulder at the painting he’d passed.

“No, we’re in mine, I didn’t see any keys on you.”

Leaning your head against his shoulder again his smile deepened again as he eased the covers back and set you down, as you mumbled, “Please  **don’t leave me alone.** You make such a nice pillow.”

Smiling wider he nodded through another soft chuckle, “Alright. Did you want a shirt to change into?” You nodded biting your lip as he eyed your fingers reaching into the side of you dress behind the dresser drawing out your phone and a metal key similar to his that he collected and set on the table beside him, “I would have never thought to look there.” Rising to collect a shirt for you from his bag.

“One good use of a corset, makes a lovely pocket, except with change.”

With shirt in hand he turned catching you easing the zipper down your side and wiggling your shoulders free from the growing space freeing you to unhook the top hook of the nude corset underneath. Moving closer he passed you the shirt smiling at your struggle against your eyelids easing his t shirt over your chest and removed your corset and stood. 

Allowing his shirt to coat you to your knees almost and passed it to him along with your dress, that he hung up on one of the hangers in the closet as he started to pull out of his suit hearing the soft clinking of you freeing your hair from the tight bun. Leaving the hair pins on the table beside your phone and laid back against his pillows under the covers feeling your eyes drooping again at your attempt on not staring as his layers were removed.

With each item removed he couldn’t help but admire your sleeping form with curls grouped around your head, pulling on his sweats and a tank top he walked to the other room to shut off the lights and return again. Moving to the side of the bed and easing in towards your spot in the center softly asking,  **“Can we cuddle?”** Feeling the ache from the few minutes without any contact with you. Smiling wider he caught your head nodding sleepily, when honestly he could have asked you anything and you would have nodded through your exhausted haze at not understanding his mumbled request. Turning he flicked off the light and eased closer cuddling you along his side easing his arms around you closing his eyes as you wove around him through your deepening sleep.

.

Sliding the back of your hand along the cold pillow at your side your eyes opened to the bright room you were alone in. Glancing at the open doorway your smile grew at the deep baritone voice softly singing an old song of mountains far away and a long ago Journey to reclaim them. Sitting up through the last verse you caught the shadow moving across the floor ahead of the tall man holding a full tray of food and mugs with a growing smile at you brushing your curls back from your face smiling at him in return as he practically purred out sitting at your side,  **“I brought you your coffee.”** Laying the tray between you and passing you a mug.

Smiling larger you accepted it, “Thank you.  **I didn’t know you could sing.”**

Chuckling softly he caught your eyes again, taking a sip from your mug with an approving hum, “Durin trait. Along with the scowls.”

Lowering the mug to the tray again you accepted the fork he offered you as you eyed the stack of pancakes and the omelets on it, “At least it’s a good mix.”

He nodded after swallowing his mouthful, “Glimmer of silver linings through a storm. Courting’s a bit rough on our kin.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Giggling again as he chuckled softly. Sharing a brief conversation through the meal before he cleaned up and returned to your side resting alongside you resting his arm behind you smiling as you laid out alongside his chest barely able to keep up with his questions.

Chuckling softly his fingers brushed your hair behind your ear with an adoring gaze, “Still tired?”

Wetting his bottom lip his fingers grazed along your cheek as you said, “I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Leaning down as you shifted higher his arms curled around your back through your settling on his chest easing back into the same deepening kiss from the night before lasting through his struggle against his smile as your hands eased over his cheeks and your hair formed curtains around your heads. With another growl against your lips you broke the kiss sighing as you grabbed your phone feeling his lips against your cheek as you said, “My Cousin.” Answering it you smiled as Thorin’s fingers brushed your hair back away from your face.

Boromir,  _“Ada’s assistant said you didn’t make it to your house last night.”_

_“No, I fell asleep I crashed with someone. How’s Bethany?”_

A giggle on the other end of the line sounded out through his chuckle as he said,  _“Get back safe. Don’t forget your flight’s at noon.”_

_“I won’t. Have fun.”_

_“Oh I will.”_

Hanging up you eased your phone back on the table as Thorin asked, “He wasn’t shocked that you ‘crashed with someone’?”

“I fall asleep, a lot. Crazy hours. Nothing uncommon.”

Thorin nodded, “Always with strangers?”

Smirking at him you caught his smile growing, “What happened to you being my Prince Charming? Once upon a dream and all that.”

Chuckling again he leaned forward guiding his hand across your cheek again, “Oh I’ve definitely dreamed about you.” Drawing you into another kiss.

Reluctantly pulling back you mumbled, “I can’t stay long.”

“Your Cousin’s are waiting?”

“My flight’s at noon.”

Easing his arms around your back he purred out, “You could borrow our jet.” Kissing you again through your next giggle, pulling back again he eyed you curiously, “Where do you live?”

“Erebor, by Emerald Park.”

His smirk returned, “Good, we can fly back together if you like tomorrow.” Kissing you again.

Sighing softly against his lips you pulled back again at your phone buzzing again.

Reading the message that popped up you rested your forehead against his chest making him chuckle again. “My oven guy is coming today.”

Sighing softly he leaned in to kiss you again before pulling back again, “Hmm. I have a meeting out here at noon. How about dinner then? When I fly back tonight?”

“I can’t promise I’ll be awake long after.”

Smiling larger he said, “Sounds perfect, we can order in and I can hold you after you fall asleep again.”

Giggling softly you asked, “Pajama party then?”

He nodded with a deepening smile, “I’ll bring my flannels and polar bear slippers.”

Giggling again you stole another kiss, “Well I’ll have to dig out some of my shorts, normally I just sleep in a shirt. But I do have rabbit foot slippers.”

Eyeing your phone again as it buzzed on the table you sighed making his smile grow, “You have to go?”

“I don’t think it’s going to stop till I get back.”

Stealing another kiss he helped you to your feet smiling at you, “Need some help back into your dress? Or you can keep my shirt if you like.”

“My Uncle’s next door to mine, so it’ll have to be my dress.”

Nodding he released his hold on your hand and strolled over to his closet collecting your clothes and passing them to you and turning to get you a small zip lock bag for your hair pins from the kitchen returning to see your bare back as you eased the dress up over your arms again. Clearing his throat he caught your smile as he moved to fill the bag and join your side after when you asked, “Could you, I think it’s stuck.” Moving your hands allowing him to ease the snagged zipper up, getting your phone number and collect your belongings, pausing at his door to steal another kiss as you left strolling beside the barefoot giant.

At your side he led you across the small stretch of beach between your houses you ignored the breeze flicking your hair over your left side causing his smile to grow admiring the long curls hidden away the night before, focusing mainly on not dropping your hem. With a claiming of your hand once you reached your door, he smiled pressing a kiss to your knuckles passing you your belongings and saying, “I’ll let you know when I land. Don’t worry about the time, whenever you’re able to let me know.”

You nodded again, “I hope your meeting goes well.”

His smile deepened, “It will. Mainly finalizing some paperwork, simple process.”

Smiling wider you turned and entered your beach house as he turned to leave, holding back your relieved sigh until you got back to your bedroom to quickly strip and shower before calling a taxi to the airport to get there early after collecting your things. Easing back for another brief nap on the flight back before taxiing your way to your shop meeting the oven guy just as he arrived for a two hour instillation of your new additions. Finally you crawled back home again unpacking, dispersing the clothes between your closet and hanger then changing into shorts and a tank top pulling on your favorite long socks and curling up before the tv waiting for Thorin’s call.

..

Barely 5 minutes to eight Thorin exhaled shakily parking his car in your drive and strolling out collecting the large bag of food and heading to your door. Pressing the bell he fought against his nerves unsure if you had been serious about the clothes as he was, eyeing his slippers before his eyes rose at the opening of your door. Smiling wider he eyed the loose tank top over the short shorts over a foot above your knee high socks tucked in some of the most adorable rabbit foot slippers he’d ever seen in a deep black shade matching your curls. Chuckling softly as you giggled and stepped back he eased the bouquet of flowers towards you driving your smile wider as you thanked him and he motioned the bag forward, “Where’d you want the food?”

Following your finger towards the living room already set up for the pair of you he nodded, “Living room.”

Rejoining his side after adding the flowers to a vase you smiled eyeing the selection and snuggled at his side admiring his slippers and flannel pajama bottoms under another dark tank top. Sitting through your meal and movie until he smiled eyeing your yawn asking, “Still okay with me staying?”

You nodded resting your cheek against his shoulder, “Mind if we move the movies as well?”

Brushing against your other cheek with his fingers he smiled stealing another kiss, “Whatever you like.” Rising after you did to help clean up and move to the bedroom to curl up around you as the movie played. Holding you through the night and through most of the morning after surprising you with another breakfast in bed then curled around you again through your next nap. Using up his only day off that week to spend as much time in your arms as he could manage. Waking again to pictures filling up your phone along with an order from your family, “My Cousin’s setting a place for you tonight at dinner.”

His smile grew as he put down his formerly beeping phone on the table behind him, “My Parents will set one for you tomorrow.”

Nodding again you replied in a slightly terrified tone, “Lovely.”

Chuckling again his lips met your forehead, “They’ll love you.”

Nodding again you set down your phone as yet another message popped up from several of your Cousins asking how you had managed to break through the stoic man who they’d never seen crack a smile at all until he met you.

 


	3. Buckets – Bofur Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> no that wasn’t me. I requested (but maybe it didn’t go through) “fuck off. i mean it.” when they’re in Rivendell W/Bofur

Stretched out along your gifted Elven bed you stared at the ceiling trying your best not to start crying again. All this from a so called joke from the Princes questioning yet again your ability to find a place among the Dwarves in Erebor after your task of mending the tear in Thorin’s tunic only to tear nearly the entire hem free on along the sleeve after the pair of Princes decided to once again leap out of yet another bush grabbing at your arms pretending to drag you away. With tear filled eyes you balled the tunic in your fist jerking free from their grasp landing punches on their faces before you stormed off as your first sob escaped you. Older than them and bearing a painful past of having lost your village to random ran sackers being dragged away was nothing close to a joke from you. Wiping your cheeks again you turned away from the opening door after the gentle knock that sounded, curling up staring at the balled up possibly ruined tunic before you.

With your lip trembling again you fought to force out your most authoritative voice clearly stating, “Go away.”

The soft falling of boots followed by the raising of the mattress causing your eyes to shut through another stream of tears to roll down your cheeks as a familiar accented voice slipped out of the hat bearing Dwarf always bent on making you smile. “You know Lass, Thorin’s tunic reeked of beets anyway best option to scrap it anyway.”

Scrunching up your face you fought against laughing, “He asked me personally, to mend it. And it’s ruined.”

Chuckling softly he reached for the shirt eyeing the tear leaving a loop from the sleeve simply stating, “Thorin’ll just have to bear some elbow. Raise the hem. It’ll be good as new.”

“Still. Then I’d have to do the other one as well..”

“Need some help tearing it? Just a simple tug, Whole thing’s an easy sneeze away from shredding, lost cause I’d say.”

Sniffling again you buried your head under your pillow mumbling, “Just go away.”

Shifting sideways you closed your eyes again at his resting against your back, “One thing my Amad always said was to never eat a pie climbing the stairs.” Shifting his arms up he rested them on top of his head continuing. “And wouldn’t you know it one Tuesday I found myself doing just that. Heard my Amad coming home early, tripped, pie was everywhere, ended up with the fork in my shoulder and a massive tear across my shirt she’d fashioned for my Aunt’s wedding. She was in tears but I didn’t have anything to say about it, she’d warned me and I’d done it anyway.”

Glancing over your shoulder you eyed the door curiously at the loud footfalls and shouts passing your doorway in thick Khuzdul heading to the outer borders of the Kingdom. “What is that?”

Bofur smirked at you with bright eyes and deep dimples aimed directly at you, “A fork to the shoulder.” Quirking your eyebrows up his smile deepened at your adorably puffy appearance settling the thought in his mind that you were incredible no matter what situation he found you in, “The Princes were warned about their games with you, especially that one. Snatching isn’t a game to anyone with histories like ours.”

“And they’re going to what?”

“Dwalin’s choice was dunking by the ankles into a bucket of frigid water.”

Rolling your eyes you turned again, “Now you’re just making stories up again.”

He chuckled again softly, “You’ve got quite a bit yet to learn about Dwarves and women. No one harms them, and they harmed and terrified you. Your punches were a start, but not nearly painful or memorable enough, no offence intended. So extra measures need to be taken.”

Sighing softly you replied with a sarcastic tone, “Then why aren’t you joining in on the fun?”

Chuckling again he rested his arm over your side gently stroking his fingers along your velvet sleeve of the dress the Elves had gifted you with another adoring gaze eyeing your pink nose and shifting lips as your fingers wiped along your cheek again, “Because you’re more important right now. The games can wait until I’m certain you’re back to your bubbly determined self.”

Rolling onto your back you forced out a wide smile saying, “All better you can go now.”

Firing a playful glare your way saying. “You’ll have to do better than that, even Thorin’s smiles are more genuine than that.”

Sitting up your rolled your eyes shifting your fingers over the dress across your lap with downcast eyes, “What does it even matter anyway if I smile or not. The goal is to take down a Dragon.”

Bofur raised a finger, “Now that, was the goal. But now it’s to assure you’re every need and desire is met fully and your heart and smile are perfectly preserved.” Smiling deeper with a gentle tap of his finger on your nose stirring up the fight against your next smirk.

“And let me guess you lost the vote for this task?”

His head shook, “Not at all, no vote, nothing like that. I volunteered. You’re greater than any treasure I’d dream of finding in that Mountain.”

Rolling your eyes you nudged his arm, “That’s not funny.”

Shifting closer through your avoiding sweep over the room his tongue darted out to wet his lips before he said, “No joke. Wouldn’t dream of joking about this. I’ve never met a Lass like you before.”

Sighing you dropped back flat against your pillow again, “Some great catch, I really don’t need to hear what a great person I am and how lucky the man who I choose to be with will be. It never helps.” Resting his hands on either side of your shoulders giving you a curious look.

“And just what makes you think I’d ever play up another man to you.”

Smirking again your eyes shifted to his face catching his smirk as his hands inched closer to your middle making you smirk, “Go away Bofur.” Smirking deeper you tried pushing him off the bed only to squirm as his fingers landed on your sides giving them a gentle press making you giggle out your next argument, **“Fuck off. I mean it!”**

Smiling larger his fingers twitched again making you squirm yet again through another set of giggles as he warned, “My place is beside you and I would never be foolish enough to let you go without taking a chance at courting you.”

Pausing his fingers you relaxed in his grip wiping your cheek again only to have your other cheek dried by his warm fingers as you asked, “You’re not joking? I’ve got nothing to offer anyone.”

His smile grew helping you up as he scooted closer to you, “You’ve got as much to offer as I have.” Raising his hand again your face eased against his hand as he timidly closed the distance pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. Pulling back his thumb brushed against your cheek again asking, “Would you let me court you?”

“I, you have to ask me now? I’m a mess.”

Smiling larger as he closed the distance again your eyes got lost in his sparkling blue eyes trailing lovingly over your face, “Love, coated In snot, mud, blood, swollen until you’re larger than Bombur you’re breath taking to me and always will be. Loads of times now I’ve thought of turning away, but you’ve given me a reason to keep pushing, to keep smiling. And that will never change.” Easing his thumb over your cheek again he asked again, “Would you let me court you?”

Nodding furiously your smile grew as his did before your lips crashed into his while your arms curled around the back of his neck remaining in your deepening kiss until your door opened after another brief knock revealing Bilbo timidly stepping in eyeing you both curiously before asking, “Do you know what’s going on with the Company, Dwalin and Thorin are dunking the Princes in water?”

With your lips parted you glanced at Bofur who stole another kiss saying, “And since we’re courting I get three dunks each.” Shooting you a wink after another stolen kiss and sprinting off as you and Bilbo chased after him and his giggling path.

 


	4. Example – Fili/Kili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theincaprincess said:  
> Just thought of another one going for “Quite they can hear us” and “it wasn’t me, I swear” reader, Fili and Kili pulling pranks on Thorin and Dwalin but poor Bilbo gets the blame, in Erebor, I’m also thinking it has something to do with tar and feathers 

Through the cramped chest a hushed whisper sounded out, **“Quiet they can hear us.”**

Pressing closer together you and the Princes hid farther down inside covering your mouths to mask your chuckles peering through the small cutouts along the decorative metal rim between wooden slats forming the chest. Exhaling again your body relaxed between the pair as you missed the pair of eyes shifting from your plotted prank to scan over the flecks of light shining in over your skin with a longing gaze before turning back at the crash and wave of feathers filling the halls around you. Covering your mouths again you huddled closer as a round of shouts were heard including the shouted names of the Princes.

Groups of Dwarves passed before you three spotted Bilbo being led at arms length between a group of guards with a downcast gaze eyeing the bindings on his wrists. Gasping softly Kili shifted from your back mumbling, “What’s happened with Bilbo?”

“Why’d they bind him?”

Another Dwarf passed ranting about the hidden mischief of Hobbits and his hope for the strictest of punishments. Fili eyed you both mumbling, “Thorin would never! Bilbo’s his consort, he’d never banish him!”

With another shared glance the pair shot out of the chest after Kili said, “Wait here till it clears then come up. Act shocked.” Shifting out of their way you felt a sudden brush of lips on your cheek before you were alone crouched in the chest eyeing the pair joining the crowds, racing through trying to figure out what had happened.

…

Days Prior

Thorin and Dwalin sat side by side in Thorin’s sitting room discussing the latest of the Princes’ pranks.

Dwalin, “What they need is a good scare, that’ll set them right!”

Throin chuckled softly, “Oh like Amad when you swapped the heads of our Kings in the Royal gallery?”

Dwalin tapped his hand on Thorin’s shoulder with a nod, “Exactly, just like that! Still have dreams about my night in the dungeons. Especially those screams our Uncles made.”

Thorin chuckled again, “I can’t spend the night wailing in the dungeons though, we both can’t. That trip to Mirkwood is coming up and we need the proper planning for it, including rest.”

Dwalin, sighed setting his pipe back between his lips mumbling through an exhale of smoke, “There’s got to be something we can do.”

With a soft sigh the shifting Hobbit in the armchair across from them snuggled up reading a book drew their eyes with matching smirks claiming their lips. With a prickling of the hair on his feet Bilbo’s eyes rose from the open book in his lap to the pair smirking at him causing his head to tilt through his confused blinks as he asked, “What? I’m sorry, did I miss something?”

Leaning forward Thorin wet his lips lowering his voice to the rumble he knew Bilbo had a near impossible time in resisting his requests through the dazzling sparkle in his eyes paired with his loving smile, “My Dearest One, I was wondering when you would enjoy performing again.”

Raising his brow a growing smirk grew on Bilbo’s face as his fond memory of joining the Dwarven theatre that reformed after the reclaiming of the Mountain that brought such joy to Bilbo’s days as his endless piles of stories were turned into plays the Dwarves eagerly brought to life forming around Bilbo who they insisted on including in each of them at his natural skills. Swinging his feet forward his smirk deepened as he asked, “You have a part in mind?”

Smirking in return the pair inched closer to Bilbo as they shared their idea.

…

Slipping through the closing doors the Princes crossed the edges of the crowds to their Uncle Balin’s sides with a lean in to whisper, “What’s going on?”

Balin nodded his head at the bound Hobbit in a tearful plea towards the King at the base of his throne still bearing the thick ropes tight around his wrists while Thorin slumped back with an unamused expression nearing a scowl. Shifting his eyes Fili spotted you as Kili eyed Tauriel at your side easing through the crowds and giving the pair a brief glance before facing the Hobbit as well each picking feathers tangled in your hair matching the few scattered over your dresses. Turning back to the now leaning forward figure of Thorin returning in a shout at the cowering figure of his consort they missed the glimmer in Thorin’s eye revealing his hatred of this act only responded by the urging expression in Bilbo’s silently assuring him it was alright and to keep going. Following the plan to the letter the pair erupted into an old pattern of their former blow out fights soon ending with Thorin circling the Consort now jerked from his knees begging for forgiveness shouting, **“It wasn’t me, I swear!”** Only to be gently shoved into Dwalin’s cushioning frame to be led off to the dungeons while Thorin stormed off.

With dropped jaws the knowing crowds filled mainly with the actors forming up the theatre troupes fought their urges to applaud at the marvelous performance from the lovebirds as the Princes shared a glance and slipped out to their shared apartment forming pacing circles as they tried their best to figure out a way to get their Uncles to settle this whole ordeal.

Kili, “How could they think Bilbo could do this?”

Fili shook his head rubbing his hands over the back of his neck as their pacing circles overlapped making them just barely miss each other, “He can’t, he just can’t do this!”

…

Entering the King’s apartment you bore a soft smile hearing the soft chuckles from Bilbo curled in the King’s laps as he snuggled around his Consort silently apologizing for the performance. With an upward glance Thorin’s eyes met yours as he rubbed his cheek against Bilbo’s again saying, “Any sign of the Princes?”

“They slipped into their apartment.”

Chuckling softly Dwalin claimed his seat before eyeing the pink circles around Bilbo’s wrists bearing a thin coating of creams Thorin had added after promptly untying them. With a gruff tone from shouting for so long Thorin asked, “Think they bought it?”

You nodded, “They looked absolutely petrified.”

Dwalin chuckled patting Thorin’s shoulder, “See, told you, just had to scare them. Now we just wait out the night, let them sweat it and they’ll come to the rescue of poor Bilbo here.”

Bilbo caught your smile eyeing the snuggling pair with a deepening smile making him ask, “How about you, enjoy your time in the chest?”

Rolling your eyes you scoffed replying, “Oh yes, I loved having Ki’s knee in my ribcage.”

Bilbo nodded, “Mhmm. I do have to say I liked the feathers you added to your hair and dress, nice cover, very convincing.”

Rolling your eyes again Thorin added, “Just keep your distance tonight, I’ll send you on some errand or something.”

“Ori did mention he had a mountain to sort through in the Library, I could help with that.”

Dwalin nodded, “Perfect, help him and Tauriel’s helping Bard in Dale tonight so they won’t have anything to do but dwell on it.”

Nodding again you turned to leave only to pause and glance back at Thorin who said, “We don’t like it either, but it has to be done. They can still be playful but these over the top pranks have to end. We all go through this phase and all have to be put in place.” Nodding again you turned back to the door heading for the library unable to shake the creeping feeling this plan covered you in knowing you’d possibly regret it if it blew up in your face, having to lie to your best friends about this.

…

Sure enough the pair had a sleepless night turning into a dreary delirious morning filled with dark circles brought on by the announcement from the King about Bilbo being sent packing to the Shire after a night in the Dungeons, stripped of his title and belongings banished for life by all of their Kin. With the rising Sun the pair hastily dressed bursting through the thick doors into the Throne Room spotting their scowling Uncle draped across his Throne mentally preparing himself for his imaginary sending away of his Consort doing his best not to cry at the mere thought of it.

Halfway between his tearfully angry gaze and his urge to throttle the pair for having him go through with this the boys stopped before him admitting their prank and swearing never to do it again. Pleading and begging not to let Thorin go through with this plan that would only break everyone’s hearts. With a rumbling sigh Thorin called for Bilbo to be brought in only to have a tear slide down his cheek at the tear trails down the Hobbit’s cheeks.

Stopping before the pair Bilbo’s bonds were cut and the boys spent nearly half an hour repeating the same promises to Bilbo swearing they would make it up to him before they were shown to the armory to face out the first of their punishments to polish and sharpen every object in the mile wide room until they shined and eased through the toughest of objects with ease. As the doors shut behind them Bilbo stepped closer to Thorin gently wiping his cheeks seeing his crumbling façade. Met with a crashing hug as he gently reassured his husband that he’d done an excellent job. Shortly after a gentle smoothing of fingers through his hair Thorin called for the morning off as Bilbo claimed his hand leading him back to their rooms to strip him of his Kingly layers and ease through his troubles with some well needed snuggling and peppered kisses across his blotchy cheeks.

…

Passing the large stack of glistening axes you found the golden haired Prince blending partly in with the golden coated armor around him as Tauriel and Kili were nearly on the other end of the room sharing the lunch she’d prepared for them. With a gentle nudge on his side you watched a deep smile spread across his face lowering the polishing rag to the table before him wiping his hands on the second rag across his thigh as you sat on the trunk beside his stool resting the small basket you’d prepared before him, “Brought you some lunch.”

Smiling wider he eyed it then looked back at you with another loving gaze, “Thank you.” Chuckling softly he brushed his hair back from his loosening ponytail as it brushed along his cheek, “I can’t tell you how great it is to see another living being in this sea of metal.”

Locking your eyes with his after scanning the room again you replied, “Seems like you’ve made some progress though.”

Chuckling softly again he accepted the food you set before him with a brief nod of thanks, “Well one thing’s for certain, Amad will be pleased our pranking phase is over.”

“You’re sure about that?” Giving him a soft smile as his deepened again.

“Yes. Seems it’s our turn to grow up. But if you ever wish to I’d never be above hiding in another chest with you again.”

Giggling softly you met his eyes again asking, “Oh really?”

With a gentle brushing of his fingers across your cheek he slid a stray bunch of hair behind your ear staring deeply into your eyes saying, “Really.”


	5. Feathers – Dwalin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “For once I need you” and can it be with Dwalin and I don’t know what setting but a random object could be an eagle feather.

Locked away in a dark cell each word of the burly warrior’s last shouted conversation with you echoed through his mind. Leaving you in Beorn’s cabin had been the hardest thing he’d had to do, but as promised he would come back for you once Erebor was safe for you to join him. Closing his eyes he muttered a string of Khuzdul curses at the Elves who had locked him and his kin away with a growing sting only topped by the sting of his own words. Burden flashed up more than once along with a lengthy jumbled bit of nonsense about how you’d only hold them back and he nor the rest of the group didn’t need you there.

Something he deeply regretted knowing now that you could have easily spared them the Elven King’s wrath with a few carefully arranged words. Sure Thorin was King and Bofur could spin a tall tale or twenty, but between the group you truly had the skills to ease through any situation using only your words. Something baffling to the Company as you easily led them all In the directions you wanted and passed off your unwanted tasks to the men who’d joked about your not so obvious skills they’d yet to discover. A talent that was only realized by the group at the Hobbit asking why they followed your shielded orders, but even after they were still unable to refuse your requests.

…

Quietly you moved through the halls at the side of a guard showing you the way your smile slipped on as you accepted the ring of keys nodding your head in return to his as he left you. Continuing along the path and one by one unlocking the cell doors without so much as a sound signaling the men to be silent. Stopping at Dwalin’s cell after freeing Bilbo and Thorin from their glaring match in their cramped cell you smirked drawing an eagle feather you’d requested from your new winged friends who aided your escape after the Goblin town. Twirling it between your fingers you reached in swiping it against Dwalin’s beard granting you only a swipe of his giant paw of a hand.

Smirking larger you swiped along his neck at the base of his beard granting another swipe, brushing along his nose next finally opened his eyes. Landing on you in a widened state his lips parted as he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Selling cookies. Want some?”

His brows furrowed, “Just let me out!”

Smirking deeper you twirled the feather again with a dramatic sigh laying back flat across the small ledge you were crouching on, “I’m not sure me and my feminine frailty could handle such a strenuous task!” Laying the keys on your stomach you sighed again feigning a struggle, “These keys are so heavy!!” Laying your free hand across your forehead catching the smirk coming from the Elf King watching from a ledge in the distance after you had convinced him to take up your agreement. Allowing you and the Company freedom if you guarantee the death of Smaug and the return of his jewels as long as you could make it seem as if they had escaped on their own to save face for the proud Dwarves.

Huffing, Dwalin nearly growled trying to reach the keys through the bars but fell short before growling again and drawing his hand back again, “We don’t have time for this!”

Sitting up you shot him another playful glare, “No. I have half a mind to leave you here.”

His eyes met yours with a sharp glare, “You wouldn’t dare!”

You eyes narrowed, “Oh wouldn’t I?! You’re the one going on about how you don’t need me and I’m the burden! When I’m holding the keys and you’re locked in the cell and all you’re willing to do is bark orders. You’re staying until you state the obvious!”

Growling again Dwalin drew in and released a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”

Your brow rose through your stern gaze causing his face to twist in confusion, “That’s a sweet and empty apology but not what I meant.”

Growling again through a glare he continued, “You’re not a burden, please unlock the cell.”

“You’re getting warmer.”

“I need you.  **For once I need you.”**

“For once?”

Meeting your gaze again with another low growl he said, “I just wanted you to be safe. We all know you’d have managed it in ten minutes. Obviously we need you, but..”

“Oh but nothing. You don’t get to just lock me away forever when you get scared. We’re going after a Dragon, a Dragon Dwalin!”

“Exactly!”

“Ya and we can’t just go locking each other up or it’ll never happen!”

His eyes locked with yours again giving you a knowing huff, “Just, don’t do anything foolish.”

You nodded with a serious glance as the others covered their faces with their palms shaking their heads for a moment as you rose and unlocked the cell, “Oh, you mean like telling the Elf King you’d wished he’d die a flaming death. Great plan. Love the room, nice view of the waterfalls.”

Huffing again he rose and shuffled out seeing the rest of the group as his face fell into another scowl. Turning his shoulders you left the key in the lock as promised and led him away towards the empty store room where the guards had moved their belongings on the way to the cellar. “Sure Dwalin, I won’t do anything foolish.”

…

Weeks had passed and the group was still mending, tucked safely in the Royal Wing without a trace of you, not since you’d fallen into the icy river shoving Thorin free from harm. Disappearing from sight with Azog leaving only a bloody pool under the water. For days on end the Dwarves and Elves traced the river’s path in search of you only finding Azog’s body in pieces and a bloody pool on the bank with drag marks. Frantically they searched the surrounding areas without any word until an off hand mention of a missing woman was brought to Lord Celeborn’s attention matching the description of the wounded woman they had found days earlier.

Racing through the Dwarf camp Tauriel scanned the faces around her and turned heading for the group on the far end gathered around a map, dropping to her knee at Thorin’s side resting her hand on his back to get his attention, “Lord Celeborn sent word, she’s in Lothlorien. Unconscious but her wounds are mending.”

Rising to their feet they gathered the men and turned to head towards the Elven Kingdom meeting Thranduil and his men leading their former ponies to carry them along faster. Atop one of the tall trees the group gathered in your room eyeing the cozy setting in the open treetop as a warm breeze blew through the window opening billowing the thin curtain blocking it as your body shifted against the large pillow propped up under your head and shoulders through your soft grumble. 

One by one they each took their time at your sides before moving along to the meal the Elves had prepared while Dwalin sat at your side twirling the eagle feather you’d tucked under his armor as he mumbled in Khuzdul, “For luck…We’re not the ones needing the luck…You’re the one trying to manage a brainless band of Dwarves. Foolish enough to face a Dragon, foolish enough to send you off in 13 different directions trying to keep us safe.” Easing closer to your side he gently folded the feather in your hand resting across your stomach as he laid out along your side resting his head against your shoulder with his arms around you. Softly whispering, “You can’t leave us, we still need you. I need you.” As a tear rolled down his cheek.

.

Blinking your eyes open a weight against your side mixed with the scent of worn leather and armor that stirred you from your sleep. A sleepy smile slid on your face eying the sleeping Dwarf at your side still mumbling to himself in his sleep about their needing you deepening your smile. Lifting your free hand from your stomach you eyed the feather he’d placed there with a growing smirk as you flicked it across his cheek. 

After a brief swatting his arm laid across your middle again and he snuggled closer to you before you tickled his nose. Swatting again his head rose and his eyes opened landing on you and your soft chuckle swiping it along his nose again before he pulled you into his arms for a gentle hug curling around you. Burying his head in the crook of your neck, “I am so sorry. We should have taken better care of you.”

Tightly in his grip you chuckled wryly, “Then whose gonna take care of you?”

Glancing over you spotted the rest of the Company pooling in with timid smiles soon gathering around you for their own hugs as you giggled again at Thorin’s apology, “I am so impossibly sorry. It’s my fault you were injured. I can never-.”

Scoffing again you drew his eyes from his hands in his lap back up to yours, “You weren’t the one tossing a giant boulder on a chain breaking the ice. Sure your plan brought me there but you didn’t drag me under Thorin. So all you stop your pouting.”

With a gentle grip on his hair you pulled him down at your side for a snuggling hug as he chuckled softly curling around you as the others piled on top of you chuckling in their group hug.

 


	6. Fountains – Thorin/Dwalin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Okay so there’s “i don’t need you, really” where The Company is all included and either Thorin says it to Dwalin or vice versa.

Obviously irritated yet again you rolled your eyes walking away from the Company avoiding the Dwarf King’s lingering stare trailing your every move. Thankfully in this amazing Elven city you had tons of places to hide from him as you explored. Smiling softly you strolled along the path as yet another longing gaze was sent your way taking in each staggering difference between your traveling clothes and the gifted dress Lord Elrond had left you flowing around you as your hair draped across your back billowing behind you.

Nearly growling at the blocking of your form from his view Thorin turned back to the Company all showing knowing glances. One after the other they all voiced their opinions in thick Khuzdul through the meal, with each being met with an eye roll or a grumble from the King trying to focus on his conversation with Elrond. After the meal however there was no escaping the group trailing him wherever he went.

Kili, “Just tell her!”

Thorin, “Kili!”

Fili, “I can tell her!”

Turning with a glare Thorin caught his Nephew retreating behind Dwalin who added, “She’s gonna think you hate her.”

Thorin, “What would give her-.”

Dwalin, “Oh I don’t know, the glaring, the stern barked orders not even mentioning the tight leash you put her on never to be out of sight with the others. Either you don’t trust her or you hate her would be the two obvious options.”

Thorin huffed and sat cross legged in the courtyard they had been offered, “Let me guess you’re all going to keep this up until I say something?”

They all nodded and Bofur began the next round of ranting. For hours they carried on until you passed heading to your room for another nap as they all headed for the fountains taking advantage of your assured absence to strip and swim at their pleasure.

...

Exiting the fountains Thorin’s tension had eased at finally being freed from the constant nagging and pressure to ask to court you. At least until he noticed his clothes were gone. Rolling his eyes he strolled back to the courtyard sensing his Cousin Dwalin coming up on his side chuckling saying, “Boys snatched your clothes?”

Thorin sighed, “Apparently.”

Turning the next corner he eyed the courtyard only to find his bags missing as well earning a growl form him as Dwalin said, “There might have been mention of a plot to take your belongings until you spoke to the Lass.”

Thorin froze meeting Dwalin’s eyes, “Naked?! They intend me to discuss this with her naked?!”

Dwalin smirked, “Not the best of plans, perhaps they thought it might keep you from glaring.”

Thorin, “I do not glare!”

Dwalin raised his brow turning and following another path as Thorin joined his side again, “Dwalin where did they put my clothes?!”

Dwalin sighed eyeing the flash of blue behind the bushes on his left with a hidden thumbs up poking through from Bofur before stopping at the next door on the right and pointed, “I can see our help isn’t going to sway you on this. In there.”

Thorin smirked at his Cousin, “Thank you for finally getting it. This courting business will be handled after we are home. Till then you and the others can butt out. For this,  **I don’t need you, really**.”

Dwalin smirked back opening the door for his Cousin holding back his chuckle as he said to Thorin’s back, “As far as ‘butting out’ goes you’re the only one doing that. Now handle this and you’re not coming out until you do.”

Scanning over the room Thorin eyed the room only finding a covered lump on the bed and a familiar worn sack beside the shifting form on the bed. Turning around Thorin caught a flash of his Cousin’s smirk as he growled, “Dwalin!” Only to have the door slammed loudly and promptly locked before him.

Gasping softly, Thorin tensed again turning with his back to the door covering his groin with his hands as your voice sounded out in a soft confused tone, “Thorin?”

Scanning your eyes as subtly as you could manage over the King you had just been so painfully dreaming about. Sitting up you curled your legs in front of you trying not to blush as you realized your imagination had fallen impossibly short of the real thing. Not a very difficult thing to happen with all the layers they wear. With a brief flashing nervous smile Thorin cleared his throat and said in the common tongue, “The boys stole my belongings.”

You nodded, “Obviously.”

Thorin nodded shuffling on his feet trying to ignore the obviously silken dress sliding off your shoulder under your still freely pooling hair around you, “And Dwalin locked me in.”

Nodding again you scanned your eyes over him again as he glanced at the painting along your wall wetting his lips. Meeting your eyes again with another of his stern expressions eyeing you holding one of the towels they had left in your private bathroom and crossing over to him as he firmly stated, “I don’t glare.”

Doing your best not to blush or giggle at his statement you nodded replying, “Of course not.”

Keeping your eyes fixed on his while he eyed over your bare shoulder down to the top of your cleavage exposed by the slipping material exposing it. With brushing fingers he accepted the towel and wrapped it hastily around his waist. Swallowing dryly he eyed the flashes of light through the curtains across your hair speaking as you turned to return to the bed, causing you to turn back to him again, “There’s a Dragon waiting for us.”

You nodded, “Yes. Part of the contract, I specifically remember the incineration clause in the last section.”

Wetting his lips again, “There are certain, events that have to take place before-.”

Dropping his eyes again scanning over you, you asked, “Your coronation?”

Meeting your eyes again he nodded saying, “Yes, I’m going to be a King, and you’re going to be-.”

“Unemployed.” Chuckling softly as his eyes dropped to your lips again wetting his and shuffling closer.

Unable to hold back the words that poured out of him, “My Queen. And as much as I am terrified-.”

Watching his head lower as he shut his eyes for a few moments shuffling forward again until you asked, “What?”

Keeping your eyes fixed on his you watched as he eyed your sunlit hair wishing nothing more than to run his fingers through it after adding his beads. Barely above a whisper inches from your lips he repeated, “There’s miles, a forest, Mountain, a Dragon-.”

Ending his words you ignored how foolish it seemed you couldn’t get the idea of the irresistibly naked man inches from you, crashing your lips into his hearing his contented sigh melting into the kiss as your hand eased around the side of his neck and into his hair. Curling your fingers at the base of a hidden braid his hand eased around your middle while his other slid through yours at the back of your head enjoying the same silky feeling covering both of his hands. Deepening the kiss pulling you closer to him ignoring the towel that slipped free from his waist as his hand left it and the sound of gold clinking on the other side of the door.

 


	7. Soul Crushing Request – Thorin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I love your writing, I sincerely do and so I was wondering if you could do a very dramatic, angst and rage filled prompt? I always see fluffy endings for a lot of stories in general, but I was hoping that this one wouldn’t be. Make it hurt my soul if at all possible. “this isn’t what I wanted” and you can choose the dwarf, but I’ll choose a random object: a tattered handkerchief

With baited breath you stood trembling in your borrowed armor watching the vast armies of thousands of orcs marching upon the Mountain. With a painfully dry swallow your eyes watered through the next racing round of whispers from the cursed relic under your armor burning against your skin as they drew closer circling your tightening group. 

Freshly free from the Dragon Sickness Thorin, a few feet from you mumbled gruffly, “Mahal pity us for dying among Elves.” With another wet trail down your cheek you waited for a clarification or simple addition of ‘You’re not an Elf, at least to us’ that never came, from any of them. All through the Journey that was your race and your burning curse as far as they were concerned. Welcomed as their friend through the travels, but alongside their kin once again you were kicked back to the other side of the line. Something that nearly destroyed your heart right there.

Stepping closer to Tauriel’s side nearer to the Elf Lords refusing to admit they had caught the painful remark to spare you further pain from Thorin’s admission, should he try to apologize, leaving his words as they were. Fully surrounded now a darkness clouded around you through a muffled cackle only you could hear. Glancing around the circle of allies all glanced at you spotting your pulsing light as you absently stepped forward breaking the lines as the Company fired hushed sharp calls of your name as your swords fell from your hands. Grouping closer their eyes widened at the darkened cloud bearing a shrouded figure harshly gripping your neck lifting you from the ground without as much as a struggle to their eyes.

Gasping raggedly under his grip, a tall man with red hair pooling out from under his hood with burning orange eyes causing the Ring to pulse sending painful jolts through your body at its Master’s Master. Through a slick rasp as a glimpse of his dazzling smirk flashed through his words,  _“What would you give up to save them?”_

Against the stabbing pain through your heart you wondered how this dark being had yet to attempt at the Ring when he had so easily debilitated you so far. Without any control of your words under the effects of the burning seal around you bearing a marker enforcing the truth. Shakily whispering as tears streamed down your cheeks,  _“Anything.”_

Pulling you closer to his face you caught a full glimpse of the gorgeous figure bearing scars across his face with an eeiry glow about him unlike other Elves you’d seen before as he smirked larger saying,  _“I don’t want anything. I want your everything!”_

With another tear down your cheek you replied,  _“I don’t understand.”_

Remaining in place to the eyes of those around you but in your mind Melkor had turned you to face the group as he motioned towards each of them, chuckling deeply his response came at the brief twitch of your eye lid when his finger grazed across Thorin’s armor,  _“Ah, here it is, your everything.”_

_“You’re going to kill Thorin?”_

Slinking back to you he chuckled again,  _“No.”_ In a blink he was before you again, gripping your neck again as each of your memories of Thorin flashed through your mind, starting at the one at his side on the battle field working backwards, dissolving away as he hid them deeper from your consciousness. Pausing at the last memory bound entirely upon the moment he’d turned to face you when you opened the door at Bag End, drawing closer to your ear he whispered,  _“Any last words to your everything?”_

.

Eyeing you unsure if their attack would be advised or not their eyes wandered at the flinching Orcs watching as your light grew brighter dissipating the crowds surrounding their circle in sunlight causing the orcs to inch back as your soft sobbing whisper sounded granting them the first sound from you in your struggle,  **“This isn’t what I wanted.”**

Before any aid could be granted to you a pulse rushed out of you causing the thousands of orcs all to dissolve into piles of ash as the clouds were driven away before each of the Dwarves, Men and Elves felt their eyes roll back as they collapsed falling unconscious, sending wafts of ash over their bodies.

.

Coated in light you eyed his dim figure fading to a distant silhouette as he warned you,  _“Should you remember I will return with another request of you. With time, you will be my greatest pupil.”_  Dropping to the ground with a soft gasp you eyed the open field with the allies off in the distance marching away to their kingdoms leaving you alone. Gasping softly as you held back a sob you felt tears streaming down your cheeks at their abandoning you. 

Jolting nearly to your knees the next pulse of the Ring drew a pained grunt from you. Gasping again you rose shakily collecting your swords and starting your long trek across the empty plains to Mordor. Weeks bled on through your travels nearly breaking you until you collapsed finally on the ledge on Mt Doom surrounded by fields of green.

...

Blinking awake, the armies of allies stirred and rose curiously looking at the remnants of the bodies around them as Gandalf rose scrambling to brush away the burned circle in the grass muttering, “No, no, no. Not her…”

On his feet Thranduil eyed the language both foreign and familiar from his part in the battle at the black gates, “Black speech.”

Gandalf met his eyes with a frightened expression, “We need to summon the White Council.”

Bilbo timidly stepped to the Elf King’s side partially hiding behind the King at the markings in case it lashed out at him to ask, “What happened to Jaqi?”

Gandalf met his eyes, “Melkor is testing her.”

Bofur, “Why would Melkor test her?”

Thranduil sighed closing his eyes, “Because she is the strongest of the Elves amongst us, the last of her kin in these lands. She is the only suitable pupil for him.”

Fili, “Pupil? Why would he take a pupil?”

Gandalf, “He gains power through teaching, if she does not kill him, he will drain her light until he is able to return to physical form.”

…

Stirring from your dreams your eyes opened to the sound of horses surrounding you followed by the heavy clunking of boots. Kneeling as your body arched up straighter your eyes blinked adjusting to the light bringing the riders around you into focus as their leader removed his helmet and crouched before you. Locking your eyes with his piercing blue concerned gaze a large hand reached out to wipe the stream of blood coming from the cut on your forehead as he stated, “You’re injured.”

With a flashing glance over your armor he looked up again barely in time to catch your nod, “I suppose I am.”

“Did you get separated from your group?”

“Sort of. There was a battle at Erebor, they left me on the field so I walked. I don’t know how I got in this field though.”

Thengel sighed rising and helping you to your feet, “We spotted a large owl dropping something in our lands. That’s how we found you.” Leading you to his horse the group mounted their horses eyeing their King easing you up on the saddle and climbing of after.

Days passed after their interrogation you sat on the ledge outside the main hall watching the group of approaching Dwarves and Elves, mostly familiar to you with a few foreign faces in between including one stirring a strange ache in your chest. Standing again you stopped at the base of the stairs at Thengel’s side cautiously eyeing the curious faces eyeing the red circle burned into your chest through the deep dip in your gifted dress still slowly healing. Confirming the shared opinion that it had been you to destroy the Ring striking a blow at Melkor’s strength taking out his lone pupil, just as in Galadriel and Elrond’s visions.

Drawing closer the Company all claimed timid hugs from you making sure not to harm you with a tight grip after sharing that you had simply vanished when they had woken. Wetting his lips Thorin stepped forward unsure how you would react after the Elven King had harshly recited his comment back at him as a possible reason you had fled under their sleep. Staring at your scar around your neck he missed the shift in your pale green eyes to a shimmering silver parting the lips of those behind the Dwarf King including the tilted heads of the Elf Lords and Gandalf.

Thorin, “Miss Pear,” Pausing for a moment at the habitual formal title for you, “I don’t think you were properly introduced to my Cousin, King Dain.”

Flashing the redhead a quick smile with your eyes shifting again you said, “You look different without your helmet.”

Smiling softly in return he nodded his head, “Aye. We’re pleased to see you again Lass.”

Looking back to the Raven haired King you flashed him a brief smile making his head tilt slightly as he spotted the flick of your eyes from green to silver again causing his lips to part as you said, “I remember your Cousin but I’m not sure how we’ve met Your Majesty.”

In a reluctantly hushed fragile voice through the paralyzing stab your words had inflicted on him he asked, “You don’t remember me?”

With a soft chuckle you replied, “I’d remember meeting you, I’m sure of it, especially with eyes like those.” Glancing at the rest of the Company your eyes shifted again as you caught their shocked expressions.

With another hushed voice he eyed the quivering of your lip and reddening eyes and cheeks when you looked at him again causing him to ask, “Then why are you crying?”

Reaching up you patted and wiped your cheeks saying, “I don’t know.”

Fili glanced up at Gandalf eyeing the pained expression through your silver gaze aimed at the King asking, “What’s wrong with her eyes Gandalf?”

Gandalf, “Part of Melkor’s test.” Moving closer gently claiming your hands to brush up your sleeves spotting markings in black speech before he brushed his thumbs across your cheeks claiming your next set of tears. Gazing into your eyes seeing your mental struggle against the test, “Melkor took her everything.”

Kili, “Her everything?”

Gandalf, “The Ancient term for bonds between Ones.”

Thorin’s eyes reddened as the truth sank in drawing an ache in his chest through his hushed response, “She loved me…That’s why she doesn’t remember me…”

With parted lips the Company gathered around you leading you inside as Gandalf conferred with the rest of the Council and Elf Lords behind him while the Dwarves ensured you were fed and were told everything they knew about your absence.

…

Back in Erebor you remained mostly alongside the young Princes, tasked with keeping them from doing too much damage through their studies as you three learned the Kingdom’s ins and outs. Nearly a month had passed as each day brought out a sinking stabbing pain coursing through the Dwarf King fighting to regain your memories while a frightening discovery came to light. Each and every moment with you woke a deep long since believed to be lost to him love, one he knew to have belonged too you since that first moment at that round green door.

Through the daily struggles of trust building settled it with the final nail being his sinking into Dragon Sickness. All through the journey you’d born the comments and glares pleasantly, refusing to let them break your focus to the end goal and never striking back. Yet once he sank deeper into the thick mental haze your voice rang out clear shouting at him and forcing him back to his Throne Room granting the men sleep. Waiting on the other side of doors until he had ceased breaking and throwing things to enter and clean him and the room up. The last time ending with his sliding his palm open causing you to slam him into a chair holding him in place as you bound the wound until you’d managed to get him to sleep for a proper cleaning.

Clutching the tattered and scrubbed handkerchief Thorin sat through his meeting easing his fingers across the worn fabric counting down the hours until your shared lunch. Daily, it had been decided you would share a meal with the Dwarf King hoping that it would spark some hidden memory as he timidly tried to remind you of a few of his better qualities hoping to draw some spark of your affection and bond back again.

Standing again as the meal ended you watched as once again Thorin moved to collect the latest of small trinkets he bestowed on you, struggling against his internal burning pain at not being able to claim you as his. Lowering your eyes you bent to collect the dropped tattered cloth and stood again as a strange trickling feeling stirred in your head as if you’d sprung a leak or something. Blinking again your eyes rose to the Dwarf King causing him to freeze at your one green eye at the flash of him shouting in thick Khuzdul shoving you away from him in one of his delirious fits causing you to drop it. 

Closing your eyes your hands rose to massage your temples through a pained groan as he rushed to your side shouting for his guards to send for the Elf Lords and Gandalf housed in the Royal Wing until you’d gotten better. Dropping to your knees in his grip while he lowered as you did his arms encased you, finally able to hold you but nowhere near the way he had intended to. All through your pained shriek muffled by his thick layers across his chest at the searing pain coursing through your mind as the painful memories latched back into the proper places again.

With a sudden sweep inside Gandalf appeared at your side swiping his hand over your face easing you into a deep sleep as he eased your eyes open aimed at Thorin noting the steady pale green shade with a small smile after inspecting for no new marks, “It seems she’s broken his test. We’ll need to watch her for word on her memory. Or follow up attempts.”

Thorin, “She could still not remember me?”

Gandalf, “Hard to say.”

…

With your memories in place, the longstanding ache deepened in your chest at the still enforced meals through the pained King’s fevered attempts to understand how you still posed as a stranger to him. Holding the distance you forced your weeping heart to silence through your plan, noting the lack of dark forces growing around you you took it as a sign not to divulge that you had remembered the King at all. Holding to the hope that his clueless-ness had been the last peg holding your advantage over the dark Lord.

Though steadily Thorin gained the impression you were purposely holding back. Unsure of the reason why he assumed it had everything to do with his last comment stirring a slurry of apologies you assured him had no need to be uttered. On his last resort idea Thorin once again set up the meal tucking the handkerchief back in his pocket muttering an excuse and slipping in the other room watching you standing beside the table eyeing the disorganized setup. 

Glancing at the doorway Thorin had slipped in you sighed without any sight of him and shifted the plates and bowls including swapping various fruits and sides to the meal. Looking up suddenly your eyes met the Dwarf King’s as he stepped out of his hiding spot asking, “Why are you pretending you don’t remember?”

Drawing in a shaky breath a set of tears ran down your cheeks as he eyed your glow growing, understanding that you had been protecting yourself from Melkor. Glancing at the door through the growing darkened clouds filling the room the King’s shouts for Gandalf echoed through the Kingdom as a blinding light followed leaving the Dwarves and Elves curious as to what test you would have to face next as the Elf Lords raced to try and aid you if possible.

 


	8. Caught – Fil Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “quiet. they can hear us.” where there is secret little rendezvous with Fili because a prince should never be with someone so reckless and carefree, someone who tarnishes his reputation with their bad influence & for a random item or items, since I’m trying to make it interesting hmmm...how about a ladder, some rope and a rusty old key.

Settled in the Blue Mountains Prince Fili’s heart ached as he sat on the ledge outside his family’s home poking out of the side of the Mountain over looking the marketplace below bearing the same lingering ache in his heart stemming from the loss of his childhood best friend. Honestly, he couldn’t remember much about how you were torn apart, but what had lingered in his heart were your bright joy filled eyes glimmering with a hint of mystery at your next plan. Paired with a laugh, breaking through your massive smiles, that echoed in his mind and rang out whenever his days had grown the heaviest, always after a ghosting whisper of,  **“Quiet, they can hear us.”**  But today once again the shouts of his Mother rang through his memories.

Standing in the main halls leading to the armory back in the immaculately green glowing stone carved Kingdom of Erebor, just outside the armory her shouts rang out the loudest in the masses all eyeing the glitter coated room with the only clue as to how it had occurred as an abandoned ladder beside the frayed end of a knotted rope was found three rooms over curiously leaning against a window leading to a window with a fifty foot drop. No suspects were found, but in a long trail of pranks Dis had one suspicion, the small dwarf child she’d spotted trailing the Prince in the markets a few months prior. 

But without a name to link to the mischievous child all that was to be done was to ban their friendship. Only bringing on a string of lectures concerning what the proper behavior of a Prince should be along with the urging to break their friendship to spare his reputation from her mischief. Discovering Fili on his Uncle Dwalin’s lap Dis’ brow rose and her finger pointed at the small boy saying, “Fili Durin! You have no idea how long it is going-.”

Turning her head their hearts sank at the massive roar overhead as Thorin’s echoing shouts of “Dragon” were overheard. Rising to his feet, Dwalin rushed to Fili’s room gathering the essentials with Nephew pinned under his arm as Dis grabbed the same easing her free hand over her stomach, hoisting her bag on her back joining Dwalin on their rush to safety.

Words could not express the pain he’d felt when no matter where he searched no trace of you could be found. The endless stream of tears from the small child most assuredly left Dis’ lesson unfinished when she discovered the reason for his pain leaving a deep wound at her child’s pain especially at the fact she had been so harsh about his greatest friend. 

Quietly she consoled him and even 60 years later she could still catch the wound flickering up again through his eyes masked by his usual smile. One hope lingered that maybe, just maybe when Erebor was reclaimed he could either find some news of you or at the worst your remains could be recovered and hopefully bring him some closure. All allowing him to focus on claiming his place as heir and tend to the Dams no doubt eager to line up to flaunt themselves before the King and Prince.

…

Scrubbed and now flooded with Dwarves that had eagerly returned, though with a dropping smile Dis claimed her place among her kin as they received word of a familiar cloud of glitter had once again coated the armory. Shifting her eyes to Fili her only response was the wide eyed Princes looking at her in return as Kili said, “Don’t look at us! We’ve been with Balin all morning and on watch with Dwalin all last night!”

In a slow rising smirk after their dismissal Fili’s dimples grew deeper as he softly whispered, “Koi.” His eyes grew brighter through his searching through the halls moving between tasks for the day until he was brought back to Thorin’s side at the top step beside the Throne as the last of the Dwarf Lords and their daughters were being presented to the Dwarf King after their late arrival the night prior. 

Nearly two centuries and not a single Dam drew the attentions of the stoic King. At least until the last in line, sturdier and less pudgy than the others. Far more suited to wielding an ax than bearing the weight of a massive jewel encrusted gown over an impossibly tight corset holding the bodice and low hanging sleeves in place. But still, holding her own in line as even without the delicacies of the others appearances due to their spoiled nature, the jewel coated and intricately braided sideburns along her face matching the style of her long braided ponytail, accented the dazzling eyes aimed directly at him.

With parting lips the blonde beside the King grinned catching the familiar old rusty key being twirled between the fingers on her left hand as she curtsied lowly for the staring King, entranced by her brief dazzling smile as she reciprocated his polite greeting. Almost daily her presence could be found at the King’s side, easing among the Durins nicely, at least with all but the heavily bearded Dam staring her down across the table. 

With a messenger came a growl from Thorin as he rose to his feet, bowing his head to the Dam at his side, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles and rumbling in a low whisper, “I will be back as soon as I can manage.” With a nod of your head in return Thorin turned and left with his Nephews joining him, sending you matching smirks while they followed their love struck King.

Shifting your eyes you smiled at Dis across from you still bearing her fierce glare as she asked you one thing, “How?”

Raising your brow you asked, “How what, Your Majesty?”

As a spark ran through her eyes, “The glitter. Sixty years and I’d know those eyes anywhere.”

Smirking back at her you gave her the basic points of the plan still leaving her baffled as to how you’d thought of it only to learn, “My Amad worked in the library, had access to all the blue prints.”

…

Barely days after your arrival you were fast tracked on the course to becoming the next Queen, with none bearing any second thoughts, at least until rumor had spread of a secret tryst between you and the King’s heir. Fuming and barely inches from breaking everything in the thickly furnished meeting room where he’d received word of the news Thorin paced waiting for your arrival. 

A single note had been snuck into his rooms the night before after the long set of days he’d barely gotten any time with you at all, a note asking for him to meet you here if possible. Halting his steps he turned to face the door and crumbling from his angered front to his usual melting dopey self eyeing the deep blue velvet gown he’d gifted you hugging you tightly as the necklace he’d gifted you shimmered across your chest under your beaming smile. 

Excitedly you said, “You made it.” Easing the door shut behind you, keeping one hand behind your back through your approach.

“You’ve had a busy morning I hear.” Barely able to hold his gravely tone struggling to hold his grip on his anger at the rumor.

Furrowing your brows you huffed asking, “Which one told you?! Honestly, all of them swore their secrecy! It was supposed to be special!”

Stepping closer to you as his walls crumbled at your free arm curled across your middle as your eyes shifted to the ground as your lips formed an impossibly adorable pout. Shifting his head through his comforting and enamored smile gaining your eye contact once again as he softly asked through a playful tone, “Two questions. Who swore their secrecy and for what exactly?”

Sighing softly your brows quirked up eyeing his expression before a pleased smile slid on your face though an excited bounce asking, “So you don’t know then? Good!”

Your arm swung around to your front exposing the small box with a raven etched into the metal lid drawing a smile across his lips while he claimed it timidly and exposed the curiously shaped key inside. Meeting your eyes again he asked, “What is this for?”

Smiling wider you giggled softly saying, “You might have forgotten but I never would. Today’s our anniversary of the day we met. Of course you were older, and were distracted by your Grandfather shouting about your forging practice.”

Raising it from the box Thorin flashed you the key asking, “And the key?”

Giggling again his eyes lowered to your extended hand urging his smile deeper claiming it gently and followed you back to the door as you said, “That is the second half of the surprise. Where we met.”

Chuckling softly he trailed after you weaving his fingers through yours joining your side completely keeping you proudly clinging to his grip through the crowded halls before you slipped through one of the back hallways. With furrowed brows and a confused expression Thorin eyed you and the small dead end hallway barely wide enough for you both to squeeze through his lips parted only to close again as your finger met your lips whispering, “Servant’s passage, thin walls.”

Raising a brow his fingers rose to one of the gilded leaves on the wall exposing a small peephole aimed at the hall outside the Throne room aimed at the guards around the doorway bearing the bell used to summon food and ale for the King. Meeting your eyes again he eased the key into his pocket and his other hand eased around your middle while a low purr eased from him against your ear, “What reason would you bring your King here?” gently pressing his lips to your jaw line ending with a deepening kiss as you found yourself against the wall. Abandoning your lips for another trail along your jaw Thorin’s hands eased back to your sides through your soft gasp for air.

In a soft whisper you said, “Thorin,”

In another soft purr against your jaw he rumbled, “Mhmm Love? Have I mentioned how immeasurably breathtaking you look in my gifts.”

Tightening your grip on the fur lining of his coat your hands forced him back against the wall behind him earning a rumbling chuckle as you said, “Focus. We’re going to your surprise.”

With an approving grumble his hands eased around your middle drawing you closer to his chest through his widening smirk, “I thought you were my surprise.”

Giggling softly your nose eased against his, “One more kiss, then you follow me.” Sliding his hand around the back of your head and the other around your back drawing you closely against his chest as his lips claimed yours tangling his tongue with yours, holding you up while you melted against him losing track of all time and reason.

Numbly your lips ghosted against his when he pulled away earning another soft chuckle as he purred against yours, “You said one kiss.”

“Hmm?” Blinking through your inhale your plan snapped back into place as you said, “Right. The plan.” With a playful glare aimed at him his smile grew again as you gently tapped the end of his nose as your lips trailed over his lips again, “Stop distracting me with those lips of yours.”

Chuckling again he nodded saying, “I will try my best Love.” Turning his head to catch your hand easing a hidden loop out and turned it then pushed the hidden door open and led him hand in hand through another maze of back halls until he found you both curiously on an outer ledge in the warm breeze under the brightly shimmering stars. 

With another shared smile you led him around the corner to a familiar statue of Thror on the other side of the ledge bearing the hidden doorway used to defeat Smaug. Meeting your eyes, a small girl coated in dirt, blood and tears on his escape for a few moments silence from his duties flooded back to him. All in the same spot as the blanket and candlelit meal you’d set up for the pair of you.

“We met here.”

Smiling at you again he moved closer, easing his hands around your middle, “I found you crying. Dain had knocked you down.”

Easing your hands around the back of his neck you smiled up at him lovingly, “You patched up my knee. Barely left a scar.”

Tightening his grip he rumbled softly at you, “I am glad I eased your pain, at least a little.”

Giggling softly his cheek eased against your hand as you brushed his hair from his face behind his ear, “You were my hero. I knew you’d be a great King.”

Pressing his forehead against yours his eyes shut, “I don’t want to talk about being King.”

Giggling softly you replied, gently raising his chin to meet your eyes again, “Hey, this has nothing to do with your duties at all.” Chuckling softly he nodded and eased into another dopey smile, “I do have to admit though, I had a terrible crush on you after you patched me up. Trailed you mercilessly.”

“You and Fili both in those days.” In a moment his smile dropped as the truth dawned on him, “Not long after that day the pranks started.”

Through a soft blush you giggled again averting your eyes drawing his smirk again as you said, “I did nothing you didn’t ask for.”

With a curt laugh your eyes shot to meet his again as he asked, “Really now? Feathers in the Throne Room, the fish in the pottery near the outer walls and the armory coated in glitter?”

“One, the feathers were us trying to make Thror’s Throne more comfortable. Not our fault it split open and they scattered. Second the fish were exactly your threat to one of the guards after his skipping watch, to go swimming with his intended.”

Chuckling again he repeated his threat, “If you like swimming so much, I’ll ensure you are surrounded by the scent of the sea.”

“See, fish.”

“And the glitter?”

“You were the one who threatened to make the guards spend months scrubbing each and every piece in the room until its shimmer shifted to a shine.”

Chuckling again he responded, “And your first thought went to glitter.”

“It’s damn near impossible to get off.”

Turning his head he eyed the meal asking, “How long have you been planning this?”

“Few days. Fi and Ki helped me get everything I needed and the others kept you distracted. You’ve had a long week, thought you could use some peace and quiet.”

Drawing you tighter in his arms smiling wider as you melted against him snuggling closer against his chest he softly rumbled, “My hero.” With a muffled growl against your stomach you giggled at his growling stomach as he said, “It does smell incredible.”

Easing back you said, “I made your favorites.” Smiling as his arms remained around you until he sat at your side releasing you to enjoy your meal then followed you through to another set of weaving back halls where he’d managed to steal another round of heated moments before turning with a shocked smile at the large room filled with your relatives cheering in a surprise party for the King loaded with countless desserts. Where a certain Dam from a rivaling clan was brought through under the grip of Dis to thoroughly apologize to you, Thorin and the Princes for her cruel rumor she’d sent along with her older Cousin for the King earlier.

.

Escorting you to your rooms when your first yawn had escaped you, Thorin smirked easing his arm around yours again tenderly and stated, “You never showed me what the key was for.”

Giggling softly you kissed his cheek softly and playfully replied, “You’ll just have to keep your eyes peeled for a lock matching the key.” After another stolen kiss he watched your door shut only to turn away to enter his own room eyeing the key wondering what it could possibly lead to.


	9. Concussion – Elrond Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himoverflowers said:  
> Could I request for 2? I would like to request ‘fight me, you attractive stranger.’ with Elrond for when the company first arrived in Rivendell

With a sudden blow to the head the world went dark around you after your not so brilliant and somewhat successful saving of the youngest Durin Prince from the warg bent on attacking him. Through your reawakening your eyes fought to flutter open to the brilliantly glowing Elf at your side sliding a damp rag across your heavily bruised forehead whispering in a hushed Elvish language still smirking from your dreamily utterance of  **“fight me”**  in a far from formidable tone. Smacking your lips you inhaled and groaned as the room spun around you causing his whispers to grow quicker.

Within moments it ceased allowing you to breath steadier as your hand rose to tap his hand floating above your face to re-soak the cloth drawing another chuckle from him as your words slurred through your drooping eyelids, “I know you,  **you attractive stranger**.”

Once again you were engulfed in darkness and remained in your dreamless cocoon with random echoes of the Elf Lords voice running through your mind until you could finally remain conscious at your own free will again. Sitting up with a soft smile you watched the Elf bearing the voice from your dreams entering with a tray of food saying, “I thought you might like to try eating something. Just a simple broth, but I also brought lembas just in case your stomach hasn’t settled yet. You took quite a blow.”

Giggling awkwardly you felt the bandage across your forehead shift as you said, “Talent of mine. I’m sure your group didn’t miss my impressive headstand after the blow, no hands. Dwarves must be proud.”

Chuckling softly you watched his hands unfold the napkin across your lap carefully and add the cup of juice to the tray before easing a spoonful of the broth up for you bringing to your attention your left arm heavily braced and your right in a tight sling. “I know my Sons at least tried their best to mimic the action for nearly an hour. Got close, but only against a wall.”

Smiling up at him after swallowing the spoonful your blush returned as he asked, “Do you always flirt with your healers when you’re injured?”

“I’m not certain. I normally wake up a week or so after. But they always seem to be chuckling when I do, so maybe. I didn’t mean to offend you, or anyone else if I did.”

His eyes lingered on yours with an adoring smile, “I wasn’t offended in the least. Honestly, it’s been quite a long time since anyone has bothered to flirt with me. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed it.”

Smirking larger you replied, “Well in that case, be prepared to spend our stay entirely pink from blushing.” Causing his smile to deepen through his returning chuckle.


	10. Dinner – Thranduil Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “fight me, you attractive stranger.“ with either Thranduil or Legolas if that’s okay 

Glancing around your ear twitched hearing the approaching Elves as the Company struggled to free themselves from the woven cocoons. With a sudden kick Thorin fell back again falling and instantly being coated by the dried leaves underneath as you whispered in hurried Khuzdul, “Hide!” Setting an enchanted crystal to entrap Smaug inside, into Bilbo’s hands repeating, “Caterpillar.”

Nodding he eyed the shimmering stone mentally repeating the password to himself.

Brushing the rest of the Dwarves who had laid back, aiding you in their shielding you stood and rushed off in the different direction in a zigzagging pattern after mumbling, “Stay quiet, wait till they clear.”

Darting between trees the tracking pack of you grew before suddenly your ankles were bound with a flung knotted rope causing you to slam heavily into the ground cutting open the left side of your forehead on a knotted root. Turning over your eyes landed on the Elf Prince scowling at you with a brief smile as you squeaked out, “You seem to have a Spider problem. Nasty buggers.”

Raising a brow he asked, “Why did you run?”

“Again, really, really big Spiders.”

Huffing and giving a glance to the redhead at his side he reached down untying your ankles and led you inside the Kingdom under heavy guard as you caught a glimpse of the crouching Hobbit hidden behind a patch of leaves, catching your flicked finger signal to carry on without you. With the heavy gates locked behind you your steps ended at the foot of the staircase leading to the throne. Looking up your eyes locked with the Elf King whose head tilted taking in your fully worn and web and leaf coated figure before asking, “What are you doing in my lands?”

“Searching for food, but I lost the path, and then Spiders and this really rude screeching toad..” Looking up again your eyes met the King’s at his sigh, rising from his throne unable to bear the spreading numbness in his relaxed limbs at lack of use for so long. With a small circle around you he paused before you again stating, “No one enters my lands for foraging. What is your true reasoning?”

“Honestly that’s the reason. I’m from the outskirts of the Grey Havens. First trip here.”

Eyeing you again his fingers eased the pendant from around your neck confirming your story as it marked you as a gate keeper, “What brings you out here?”

“You haven’t seen Mithrandir have you? He said he’d meet me near Lothlorien, but I think I followed the wrong stream, but then again you never know with Wizards.”

Tilting his head again his eyes locked with yours blinking a few times eyeing your face for any trace of falsehood only finding your unbreakable innocent gaze, “You’re nearly a weeks travel from Lothlorien.” Turning his head his eyes darted back to you as you covered your mouth muffling your giggle as his shimmering robe reminded you of a dream you’d had. Raising a brow he asked sternly, “Do I amuse you?”

Lowering your hand you replied, “I apologize, your robe reminded me of a dream I had.”

Turning to face you again his mind wandered back to the truth that gatekeepers dreams bore untold layers of guiding truths for those able to hear them. “I’m listening.”

Smirking wider you caught his stony expression melting at the soft expression as you delved into the winding dream before near the end waving him forward closer to you drawing him to bending slightly to be closer to your height as you gently gripped his wrap saying with a playful smirk, “Then the Bargeman kicks down the door growling as he gripped the guard like this saying,  **‘Fight me you attractive stranger’.”**  

Causing his eyes to skim over your face barely and inch away from his causing his breath to hitch feeling your breath easing across his skin. “Jerking the Guard in for a steamy kiss then he suddenly kicks him back into the icy river behind him.” With that your hands released his wrap allowing him to straighten again blinking through his shock.

With a steady breath he wet his lips trying to calm his racing pulse again saying, “Join me for dinner and you could share more of these dreams of yours with me.”

Nodding you smiled saying, “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Catching his curious gaze over you before turning to lead you through to a private dining room in front of a roaring fire on a table with a seemingly endless wave of Elvish wine.

.

Groaning softly a distant roar caused your head to rise from the silk and fur coated bed under your splayed out hair as the heavy body draped across your back rose and jumped out of bed with a pained groan of his own as you smirked laying your head back down again falling back asleep while the doors to the room flung open revealing the shirtless King to his approaching Guards ordering his men to ready to march to the forest borders. Rushing back again he turned eyeing you draped across his bed still wearing the thick full gown he’d sent for you to change into the night before after you were scrubbed and healed.

Resting his hand on your back he flashed a brief smile saying, “Stay here and rest, when the situation is managed I’ll return for another round of your dreams.” Rising and striding into his closet to change, adding his thick armor before ensuring he coated your sleeping frame with another fur before leaving. Silently replaying your night of intimate bonding before he’d fallen asleep beside your dozing form, feeling his deep lonely ache ceasing after such a long time of having to sleep alone.

Returning later that evening Thranduil returned with a quizzical look over you circling you with a sigh before his hand gently eased around your wrist leading you to his desk which he turned and set you down on top of then rested his hands at your sides saying, “The Dwarves and Hobbit you traveled with are inside Erebor with Mithrandir.”

With a beaming smile you asked, “They got away from the Spiders then? Last I saw I took a blow to the head and they were just gone.”

Blinking again unwillingly a soft smile eased across his face eyeing the small white line from the cut that had been left across your face coating you with a steam of blood when you’d arrived. “They were pleased to know you were safe. Though not as pleased when they learned I would not be releasing you into their custody. The mountain is far beyond suitable for you to be living there.”

Nodding you fought your smirk as he inched closer to you while you asked, “I’m your prisoner then?”

Shaking his head he closed the distance nearly purring, “Never my Prisoner.” Crashing his lips into yours claiming them hungrily, cupping your cheeks with an arm fixed around your back holding you flat against him.


	11. Falling – Balin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theincaprincess said:  
> “Everything will fall into place” I’m thinking in Erebor with a random book and feeling a Grandpa Balin vibes :)

Easing the cover closed on the Durin family ledger Balin’s smile grew as he capped the ink he’d just used to pen his pregnant Daughter’s name onto his lineage in the ledger and wiped his cheeks before looking over the letter he had penned for Princess Dis. Back in the Iron Hills Dis was waiting news back from Dain after the battle for news on when to start the journey back home again.

“Dear Cousin,

I should start by saying your Sons and Brother are safe along with the rest of our Company. Dain’s troops got here just in time and aided the Elves and our Company in defending our Mountain. I’m sure by now you’ve learned of Thorin’s attachment to our Burglar and I have been reminded to request that you go gently with him dear Cousin, he is not used to our ways. But I’m sure soon enough  **everything will fall into place**. Repairs are underway and the Royal Wing should be hospitable within the month.”

Looking up from his letter a sigh escaped the Dwarf at the growing shouts between Thorin and Bilbo about the Hobbit’s interfering and saving Thorin’s life. Soon enough the whole company had joined in and taken the task of containing the severely injured King back in his bed. Rising from his seat his fingers eased the letter shut before carefully sealing it with a wax seal and passed it off to the messenger bag on the awaiting Raven. 

Sighing again his stern expression grew as he walked in to join the others causing the room to go silent at his sharp whistle before he stated, “I’ll have you all know I’ve just sent word to Dis, so you handle this feud now and finish it or she’ll sniff it out right away and you know what she’s like when she chooses sides.” 

Raising a cautioning brow Balin watched the others untense and pass around apologies as Thorin drew Bilbo to his bandaged chest easing his hand across his hair in a petting motion saying rapidly, “No feud here!” Pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of the now irritated Hobbit’s head before flashing a large twitching smile.

With a soft “Mhmm” Balin turned to check on the repairs under Dain’s care as Bilbo pulled back demanding an explanation for Thorin’s petting him.

 


	12. Get out of my Throne - Thorin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Do it, I dare you! Fuck sake what’s your problem? Pipe the fuck down asshole, nothing matters anymore to me! Kick his ass for me, then what do you suggest? Reader is fighting with Thorin, the whole journey from the Shire to Rivendell about being an Elf, Thorin finally had enough of it, when he sees Lord Elrond giving a sword to the reader. No pairing but a happy end please?

“ **Pipe the fuck down, asshole!”**  A shout sounded before a swift punch silencing the rowdy brunkard bothering the locals around him. Turning your eyes back to the table again coated in Dwarves their eyes widened at the Elleth that had just joined them at their table in Bree. Shifting your eyes to meet the leader of the group a tight scowl formed on his face eyeing the pointed ears poking through your drooping and loosening braid running down your back. Within moments a hushed conversation grew between the Wizard at Thorin’s side settling with a huff from the Dwarf at the reinforcing of your skills needed fro this Quest.

Sharply darting his eyes to his left a Khuzdul mumble from his second in command, Dwalin echoed in your ears, “Just wait through the first night. We’ll strap her up from a tree branch, won’t be down for hours, we’ll be long out of her reach.”

Chuckling under his breath his eyes scanned over your figure sitting firmly with a fixed gaze straight back at him through your blank expression and a flicker of something in your glimmering silvery blue eyes under your chocolate locks in a mix unlike any Elf he’d encountered before, and yet still familiar in a way. With a rumble of his own he added, “Though it is tempting to think of leaving her as bait for the Wargs along the way.”

Dwalin, “Could always strap her up and let Smaug snack on her while we attack him.”

Thorin smirked, “Mhmm, handle her for the time, then we string her up for our get away. Plenty of chances between here and home.”

Looking at you again his eyes widened as you responded in Khuzdul softly in a steady challenging tone,  **“Do it,”**  With a flick of a smirk from you their scowls deepened at the next flash of candlelight flickering through your challenging glare while you added,  **“I dare you!”**

Glancing between you Bilbo curiously eyed the smirk ease from your face as you turned and smiled softly at the small girl bringing your plate with the last of the dinner they had available, making sure to flip a gold coin between your fingers causing her eyes to light up at the sight of it and draw a beaming smile in return from her at your placing it in her open palms with a soft thanks. Rushing back with a huge grin her hand extended upwards to her Father behind the bar who eyed you curiously before catching your eyes and bowed his head to you. Focusing on your meal your eyes lowered until the hushed conversations around you faltered at the stead thump of heavy boots coming from a large group of Men drawing their knuckle dusters and reaching for strapped loops of rope from their hips as they stepped towards your table.

An approach not missed by the Dwarves who all eased their hands around their weapons only to narrow their eyes in confusion at the Men all freezing with their eyes flicked over to you at your spoon tapping your plate. Through a creeping smile Gandalf chuckled at their hurried fleeing of the building as your spoon laid out on the plate and you wiped your hands together holding your stare at them through their fleeing. Turning their heads to look at you again the Dwarves all eyed you curiously as their hands slid of their weapons as Gandalf pointed the tip of his pipe at you saying, “See, very useful.”

..

Through another squinting gaze at you Thorin rejoined the others in wondering just what about you could have caused them to flee. True you were absurdly young to be off on your own, barely 40 and even as only half Elven you still should be nowhere as used to being alone in the wilds. But with your Parents gone and a little Brother, along with your legacies to worry about you had to take up your Father’s place, even through your presumed dead status only adding to your reputations through your travels once your face was recognized upon first glance. Bearing such an identical image to your nearly 16 times Great Grandfather right away any Man with any sort of traveling under his belt, your eyes alone in their ghostly shade known only to your kin instantly betrayed you to any earning even a moments gaze from you.

From there the tension between you and Thorin only grew tighter. Even through the weak trust to hunt and keep watch over the group, with only the insecurity from the Dwarves at what you truly were getting out of joining them. All leading to the same thrown in comments and insults muttered under your breath from both sides between the looming argument that seemed to pop up every few days or so between the tense and nearly deadly sharp silence between you in your rage filled silent treatments. Appearing as an Elf only stabbed the idea of your inevitable betrayal lingering on the horizon in his eyes.

..

With a firm knock Thorin crashed his way through your side and off towards the entrance of the troll hoard you were standing beside. Biting your lip you inhaled sharply knowing he was only trying to start another fight. Following his path with your eyes a narrow glare came from you as he knocked past Bilbo as well while he bent to examine a trinket tucked in the dirt. Straightening with a huff Bilbo stormed over to join you, exiting the cave as he mumbled under his breath joining your side, “Just once, could you  **kick his ass for me?”**

Smirking down at him you chuckled softly and gently drew a cobweb from his hair saying, “I wish I could, but it wouldn’t solve anything.”

Huffing again Bilbo leaned against your side only to stagger away when Thorin knocked into your shoulder drawing a growled out,  **“Fuck sake, what’s your problem?!”**

Turning sharply through a deep inhale his mouth opened only to slam shut through his rush to your side drawing the Elven blade he’d just collected as you drew your bow, notching an arrow while the others formed around you with their own weapons as the terrified Wizard crashed through the tree line halting his sled while shouting, “FIRE! MURDER!”

Lowering your weapons you stepped forward with Gandalf gently laying your hand on the Wizard’s shoulder asking, “Radagast?”

Meeting your eyes his gaze softened as he gently cooed, “ _Hilen_.” (Violet Flower) Smiling through his misting gaze recognizing the child of one of his long list of fallen friends. Glancing back to his Cousin Gandalf Radagast snapped back to the task at hand leading your charge through the plains as you and Kili shot down the Wargs and Orcs in the distance. Peering over your shoulder you called out, “Bit higher Thorin.”

With a growl he shouted back, “I know how to shoot an arrow!” Releasing his and furrowing his brows through his next growl at the arrow missing the head of the Orc and slammed into it’s shoulder causing him to shout again, “Not a word Elf! I was aiming for it’s shoulder!”

Snorting softly you felt his glare deepen on your back through your rush to slice off the head of the Orc he’d missed killing that charged for you, with one of the twin blades across your back. Looking back again you sprinted for Kili as Thorin raced for the hideout Gandalf had remembered. Gripping his jacket you turned and tossed him a good twenty feet straight into Thorin’s chest causing his eyes to widen when he expected to shout an order at the pair of you only to crash into the ground heavily and rise with a groan seeing your easy removal of the head of the Warg that had nearly killed the Prince. Scowling through a growl Thorin led Kili through the slide down once he’d spotted your race to join them.

Landing at his side after your slide down into the tunnel casting a smirk at the King who growled lowly as you led the way through the back entrance with Bilbo at your side eagerly taking in all the details of the city growing around you. Crossing the short bridge your smile grew at the soft gasp coming from the rustling bushes causing you to nearly drop your bag and giggle, a sound that drew a stunned gaze from the entire group at it’s first occurrence and their normal image of you being between shouts and staring matches with the King. 

Crouching down their mouths nearly dropped at the small boy racing into your arms, giddily leaping into your grasp with a giggle of his own. Landing a soft peck on his cheek through his tight hug your noses tapped before he drew back with a large grin giving the Dwarves a chance to see your mirror image in the small boy. Easing his legs around your middle your little Brother, Estel relaxed in your grip as you carried him up the set of stairs before you, receiving a quick bow of the head from Lindir, passing you to greet Gandalf.

Locking their eyes on you the group felt a concerned sting in their hearts when you vanished leaving them among a Kingdom of untrusted Elves causing them to close in their ranks shortly before a line of Elves on horseback circled them. Looking over the group Elrond’s eyes shifted to Gandalf asking, “Where is Hilen?”

Gandalf smiled saying, “Estel attacked her from the bushes.”

Easing a smirk onto his face Elrond looked to Thorin and the others welcoming them and inviting them to dine with him. With searching eyes the group scanned each nook and cranny of the rooms and halls they passed through until they found you seated at a table beside the small child who was happily seated on your lap mid explanation of all that you’d missed in a rapid slur of Elvish none of the group including Gandalf could understand. 

Beaming brightly at Estel each Dwarf nearly paled at the pure joy on your faces and how drastic your mood had shifted. Only revealing how harshly they had drawn you from your normally cheerful personality. Keeping their eyes locked on you, noticing that you’d yet to introduce him to any but Bilbo and staying at your own table at the side with Bilbo and a set of twin Elves long enough for you to eat a single small helping before you carried Estel away as the others at your table trailed after you.

..

Peering through the distance in the bright moonlight on the fourth night of your ignoring the Company, Thorin especially, adding to the fuming rage inside the Dwarf spurring on his compulsion to trail your movements waiting for you to welcome him over to join you and the child not wishing to frighten him with an unwelcomed approach in his harsh mood. Out of earshot Thorin gazed on, quietly standing on a ledge unknowingly in front of Bilbo also looking on while your figure moved at Elrond’s side across a rail-less bridge and into his study where the placing of a long sword into your palms earned a low growl from the Dwarf. 

Watching your nod and turn to a stack of ledgers laid out on the tables your hushed Elvish conversation slipped past Thorin’s attention and fanned the flames of his mentally flowing argument he was forming in his mind. Turning sharply Thorin disappeared from Bilbo’s sight leaving him to watch you both alone and move forward to lean onto the rail before him as he spotted the tears you were wiping from your cheeks before Elrond wrapped you in a comforting hug resting his cheek on top of your head through his murmured comforting sentiments.

.

Elrond’s back was towards you as he collected something from the top of his desk and turned to offer his hidden gift, a reforged sword you’d know anywhere,  _“Narsil. The sword of your Fathers. Ecthellion II is ageing and your Throne needs protecting. Come back to life, claim your Throne.”_

_“They’ll never just pass it back to me.”_

Through a sigh he eyed the blade in your hands then across your finger bearing your Father’s ring passed down from Isildur bearing two snakes eating each other’s tails with Sapphires woven between them,  _“No they will not. But Ecthellion will listen and word of a second heir, a Son will solidify your claim.”_

Nodding weakly you replied,  _“I’ll tear down the doors if I have to.”_

Chuckling weakly his hands rested on yours saying,  _“If you can manage it, the Dwarves could be a great ally for you through this. Among others if you’re willing.”_

Exhaling slowly your eyes filled with tears as you buckled the blade around your waist allowing your hands to rise and wipe your cheeks before his arms encircled you  _“I’m not sure if Thorin would send me aid.”_

Sighing softly his cheek rested on top of your head,  _“There’s time yet. If not, Thranduil perhaps.”_

 _“Perhaps.”_  Snuggling tighter in his arms claim the un-Elf-like contact he freely indulged you and Estel with since the passing of your Father six years prior, barely months before your Mother passed as well.

Holding the contact until you had calmed Elrond smiled and released you before turning to greet the White Council entering his Kingdom and you walked back to your rooms.

Pausing at your doorway you eyed the cross armed Dwarf scowling at the long sword on your waist and growled out, “Just how much did that set you back?!”

Exhaling through an eye roll you brushed past Thorin entering your room earning a growl from him through his shadowing you inside lowering his arms to his sides, “He repaired my Grandfather’s sword for me.” Bending to gather your folded freshly washed clothes into your bag.

Lowly growling again Thorin muttered, “Couldn’t manage it yourself?”

Dropping your bag before Thorin could realize it you’d turned and pinned him to your bed with handfuls of his vest locking your eyes with his as he tried to mask his dry swallow as his body tensed through his trying to remain calm, “I am exhausted with this unshielded hatred of yours. I’m half Elf, I get it, my ears bother you, but if you don’t want me tossing your smug ass all the way back to Erebor this ends now. You let me take watch, we’ve fought Orcs and Wargs together, I have done nothing to earn your flippant mistrust these past months since the Shire. I understand what you’ve lost, but I wasn’t even alive when your Kingdom fell so this constant bickering is beyond acceptable.”

Inhaling again Thorin’s tongue darted out to wet his lips before he asked, “You, how old are you?”

“42. I was raised in Gondor, nowhere near Erebor through Smaug.”

Blinking again Thorin’s foot slid down easing his propped up leg straight beside your bent leg straddling his other leg, “Why did you leave so young?”

Releasing his jacket he caught your tear filled eyes through your retreat to your bag again softly saying, “Our Parents passed. Elrond offered us safety.”

Sitting up Thorin shifted to the end of the bed slowly, “Why didn’t you stay?”

“Because the Men aiming to rule Gondor wanted my head. I barely managed it to Rohan with an arrow in my ribs covering our Mother’s escape.” Shouldering your bag you added, “We should get moving.”

Rising to his feet his hand curled around your arm noting the tear rolling down your cheek, “You’re so young to have had such a painful life.” Lowering his eyes he watched your hand wipe away the lone tear as you pulled your emotional wall back up before the Dwarf causing him to release a defeated sigh at your withdrawing from him again, “Why should we leave?”

“The White Council is here, they will try to keep you here.”

Nodding he inhaled as he turned to gather everyone to join you at the gateway you informed them of and follow you through the winding path.

…

Through the pouring rain your knees hit the hard stones through your reach to grip Thorin’s jacket, holding him in place allowing him to regain his grip after pulling Bilbo back onto the ledge and spat out a set of Khuzdul curses readjusting his jacket while you climbed to your feet again returning his head to its spot below your shoulder. Then turned and said sharply, “Did I not say he would be a burden?!”

Turning your head you fired back defending Bilbo, “Seriously?! Your own Kin nearly got crushed by those creatures and it’s Bilbo’s fault for nearly falling from the ledge that almost killed him?!”

Growling softly his eyes met yours reflecting a lightning flash as he did, “Don’t start another fight. I thought you wished for a truce.” Flashing a cocky smirk knowing his words were true.

Leaning in sharply you replied back with an equally as playful smirk, “My truce went for Bilbo as well. Mind your temper, mind you, my offer to toss you all the way back still stands.”

Turning your back to him his eyes narrowed as you eased through the group all biting back their smirks at your threat as Thorin called out, “You forget, I am a King!”

Meeting his eyes again your smirk returned, “Trust me, the thought rarely leaves my mind.” Giving him an exaggerated head bow, “Your Majesty.” Meeting his gaze again, “Still doesn’t make it any less enjoyable to throw you around.”

Walking into the cave Thorin shook his head and rubbed his face through his deep grumble, holding his hands over his face then followed his kin inside and claimed the seat across from you eyeing you through your sneaking of a pinch of lembas and assign the rest to Bilbo accepting it with a timid smile and a hushed Elvish whisper. 

Claiming their rest while they could your fingers eased over the reforged Narsil on your lap ringing softly as your fingers eased along the glimmering blade, admiring the incredible weapon as memories from it flooded into your mind along with a few your Father examining it through his visits, missing the Dwarf King eyeing the crafting of it in silent awe of the blade. Easing it back into it’s sheath your eyes lowered to the shifting sand beneath you.

…

Fleeing across the hills you counted the Dwarves with a relieved sigh noting Bilbo among them. In one motion Narsil was drawn and sliced easily through the Wargs circling you in their frenzied attack amidst the raining flurry of flaming pinecones. Standing between the circle of dead Warg’s your hands eased back your notched bow through the metal sching from Narsil sinking deeper into Azog’s chest through his Warg’s charge. Rapidly your arrows brought down the Warg and the two following after. Spinning, your hand dropped to claim your sword from Azog’s lifeless chest to decapitate the pair of remaining Orcs as they finally found their footing.

Lifting your gaze to the hills before you your body shifted to sprint towards the edge of the cliff causing the Dwarves to shout in shock, only to exhale in relief at your appearance on the back of a large Eagle just before another line of them grabbed the Dwarves from their hiding spots in the trees.

…

Lowering to your knees your body turned to ease down the carrack while the group eyed your stance at Bilbo’s side, all quietly searching for any injury you might be masking as they eased down around you. Holding their silent flanking positions around you through your waiting as Bilbo went scouting. 

Not long after finding all of you safely in a giant home, through their snoozing you rested under the giant oak within Beorn’s garden. Closing your eyes through your resting only to open your eyes and scan around you saying, “I can hear you Bilbo.”

Easing the ring off of his finger he sighed and said, “Must not work as well with Elves than Goblins.” Claiming the spot at your side and smirked up at you watching your eyes stick to the ring as he flipped it and held it up before you, “Found this in the tunnels. Haven’t told the others yet.” Slowly his smile dimmed catching your trembling exhale, “What’s wrong?” Looking at the ring he asked, “Do you know how it works? The vanishing I mean?”

“Not exactly. But I know who forged it, and that thousands have searched for it through the past five centuries.”

Meeting his gaze again he wet his lips and asked, “Should I, I mean,  **then what do you suggest?** ”

“It needs to be destroyed.”

Wetting his lips he nodded and held out his hand to you with the ring resting in his open palm, with a soft smile you replied, “I can’t take it from you Bilbo. But if you’d be willing, we could handle it after Smaug is handled.”

With a soft hopeful smile he asked, “Would I get to see Gondor after?”

Smiling in return you nodded and replied, “Of Course Bilbo.”

Nodding again happily he pocketed his trinket and patted his pocket, “I shall keep it safe then, and after the Mountain we’re off to Gondor, or where ever needed for the task.”

…

With a tight grip on the armored shoulder of the blonde before you your knee pressed against his other shoulder while Narsil crashed through the spider rearing back at his slicing through its front legs. Dropping down again his eyes scanned over you, then locked with your eyes only to raise a brow at your quirked up exhausted half smile as you threw an arrow killing another Spider attacking the redhead behind him before asking, “Thanduilion?”

With a nod from the stunned Elf your head turned before you raced towards Kili’s call, leaping through the winding trees to land on the spider’s back, bringing it down before the relieved Dwarf rising to his feet once again as you drew out and cleaned off Narsil on the excess shirt length hanging around your knees before sheathing it. Through another turn your eyes locked with the Prince’s who eyed you trying to contemplate if he should take your weapons or not.

Extending his hand out to his side you nodded and followed the other Elves while he claimed your side through the walk to speak with the King. Eyeing the castle growing around you a cascade of shocked gasps from the Elves passing who have journeyed beyond the borders of Greenwood recognizing your eyes. Strolling through the growing wave of whispers around you, the Dwarves glanced back at you curiously only finding your blank gaze while the Prince and guards around you stole glances at you. Passing through the opening doors their heads turned forward to mind the walkways as you and Thorin were led forward apart from the group to stand before the listless King. Inhaling slowly through his turn, his icy blue eyes landed on you with parting lips catching your head bowing to him briefly while his velvety voice rang out, “Helin, Welcome to Greenwood.”

Facing you Thorin softly asked in Khuzdul, “How do you know him?”

Keeping your eyes on Thranduil stepped forward with a soft smile, “I was deeply saddened to hear of your Parents, so soon after your Grandfather had fallen. Your Brother-?”

“He’s safe.”

Smiling deeper through a relieved exhale his eyes shifted to Legolas who was eyeing you again before meeting his Father’s gaze to hear in Sindarin, “Helin is the eldest child of a fallen friend.” Meeting your gaze again Thranduil stated, “Should you need aid in the future I am behind you entirely.”

“Thank you.” With another nod his eyes shifted to Thorin and exhaled softly before starting on their discussion about Thorin’s plans.

…

Fixed atop his Throne Thorin’s shouts rang out through the halls as he followed you and Bilbo to the main gates shouting, “All this way and you abandon us now?!”

Facing him through a sharp turn your eyes locked as you replied, “I’m not the one who abandoned the Company Thorin.”

Through a growl he fired back attempting to mask his fear at your leaving, “What of your share of the gold?”

“Send it to Greenwood. Thranduil will tend to it for me. If you don’t care to then keep it. I didn’t join you for the gold.”

With another sharp turn you led Bilbo through the halls as you heard Thorin easing deeper into his sickness ordering, “Find the Stone!” Mumbling to himself under his breath in a gravely tone, “Past that,  **nothing matters anymore to me!** ”

Crossing the main fields a set of eyes landed on you urging the Elf Prince to gather a set of horses, gaining his usual red headed shadow on the ride over meeting up with you and escorting you along your journey.

…

Leading the way through a familiar pathway through the eerie mountains looming around you ghostly whispers floated through the breeze causing the others to scan over the white stonewalls around you. Fixing your eyes finally on the leader of the Men of Dunharrow bearing an expression causing the three behind you to assumed he’d paled at the sight of you, that is if he physically could. Bowing his head to you a wave of the action flowing through the army rippled through the Mountain.

Returning to your horses they eased at the shift in the breeze allowing them a clear path straight to freedom, carrying you faithfully to the outer rings of Gondor where you left them to cross over to the borders of Rohan with a note bearing a note with simply your name on it allowing them safe passage and protection. Meeting Bilbo’s eyes you said, “If you wish you may stay in Rohan. They will protect you in my absence.”

Shaking his head he smiled up at you saying, “No. I’m going with you. Seeing this through to the end.”

With an easy nod you faced forward and started up the unmarked path again.

Continuing on foot your path grew shorter as you took turns carrying Bilbo through his slumbering during the nights. Walking as long as you could manage only breaking to grant him a restful lunch before starting up again. Leaving the rolling green around you shifting into barren rocky lands with a looming cloud of smoke before you.

…

Through the boiling and smoky air your legs curled under you through your sitting at the edge of the safe ledge on Mt Doom spilling out and flowing into the endless abyss below. Shifting your bag forward you drew out a pack of lembas and passed it out to the other three around you all thanking you softly before snacking away. Swallowing his first bite Bilbo watched as your green army flooded through Fangorn forest clearing out all escaping Orcs and various beasts and said, “Not a bad trip over all.”

Smiling down at him you and the pair of Elves chuckled softly while you replied, “No, not bad at all.”

Legolas asked, “So off to Rohan next?”

“Well, word will have to be sent there for our horses at least. But I have to stop in at Gondor before we go back to Erebor.”

Tauriel, “You’re going back?”

You nodded locking your eyes with hers, “Yes. Thorin will need aid and I’ve somehow managed to steal away with the Prince of Greenwood along with the Captain of the Guard.” Meeting Legolas’ gaze you caught his creeping blush as you added through a shoulder bump, “I’m assuming you neglected to gain permission before you chased after us.”

Smiling awkwardly he replied, “We could not simply let you travel alone.”

Giggling softly his eyes trailed over your beaming features through your smile, watching as a small group of green soldiers crossed the abyss to your side again.

Bilbo eased his hand into his pocket pulling out a glowing stone drawing your eyes to it as he gave an awkward chuckle, “Besides, I have to return this.” Through your giggle he added, “On a scale of small grumble to burning down the Shire how angry do you think he will be?”

Patting his shoulder you replied, “Don’t worry. Just blame me, he’ll get over it. No harm is coming to the Shire, ever, not if I can help it.”

Bowing lowly they each claimed one of you and carried you across the abyss and set you down safely on the other side. Thanking them gratefully and starting the march for Gondor.

.

Each step brought you closer to the city the comments around you made it harder not to start to giggle once again. Starting with Bilbo who said, “White. Hmm. Must take quite a bit of time to scrub it each week to maintain the color.”

Biting back your giggles your smile deepened as Legolas added, “Barely any plant life either. Ada could send a great number of seeds for the city.” Glancing at you his smile grew as he saw yours, “Do you know the King?”

“He was my Ada.”

With parting lips Legolas softly replied, “Forgive me, I-.”

Smiling at him your hand landed on his shoulder in a comforting pat, “Word of Gondor must not travel far past the King in Greenwood. It’s no fault of yours, our bonds have been weakened for centuries as I’m told.”

Tauriel looked up eyeing the guards at the gates forming lines to defend the Kingdom under the orders Denethor was calling out, rushing to handle the army before word had to be sent to his Father. Drawing in a breath her finger pointed as she asked, “Are they readying for attack?”

With a glance back your eyes locked with the army behind you while you said, “Would you be able to open the gates please?”

Bowing his head their King led the march to unseal the gates and hold their lines to form a clear path for you straight up to the Throne room. One by one each mouth dropped open as you passed before a call rang out at their Queen’s return through the wave of the soldiers and civilians kneeling along your path.

Finally up on the upper levels the Throne Room doors were thrown open by your army as you approached causing the Guards all to kneel as your figure appeared in their vision, all greeting you formerly while the Council members that had ordered the attack on you and your Mother cowered in the corner while their mastermind was eased back in your Throne and slowly inched up trying to slide out of your path only to freeze while the green forces surrounded him. Drawing Narsil his eyes widened as you stated clearly, “Lord Brambor get your ass out of my Throne!” In a rapid jerk he rose then dropped lowly to a kneel as you tapped his chin with your sword causing him to look at you while Ecthellion shifted closer to Legolas’ side for a better view. Meeting the eyes of the guard at his side and the ones around the others you added, “For your crimes against the Throne of Gondor you will be imprisoned and executed at dawn along with your Men. Any choosing to side with you and continue your path will join you soon after.”

Jolting to his feet a snarl formed on his face as he spat out, “You are no Queen. These people will not follow you.”

Smirking back at him you replied, “Perhaps not, but they will follow my Brother.”

His brow rose as he glanced at his men cowering, “You said she died!”

Aiming Narsil at his neck the tip drew a gasp from him as it eased into the skin under his chin drawing a small bead of blood from the wound, “Your Men failed to end my line. Cut me down and he will rise up when he is of age.” Pressing the sword firmer into his neck he groaned at his position being pressed against the side of the Throne, “I am the first daughter in the line of Isildur, I wield his blade and I have seen an end to the cursed ring he brought suffering and war to our people. You will fall, your men will fall, and all who follow you shall be cast nameless into the pits of Namo for aiding the darkness to take root here!”

With a twinge of fear in his expression your sword retreated and was promptly sheathed as you ordered for them to be dragged away to the dungeons and monitored by a group of your soldiers. Shifting back to face the doors again you spotted Ecthellion looking up at you with teary eyes and a gentle quiver to his lip stating in a shaky but proud tone, “My Queen. I never doubted for a day you would return to us.” Bowing his head his hands extended your Father’s Crown that you accepted and eased onto your head as his kin behind him bowed while the crowds of guards and civilians that had followed after you did the same.

Rising again Ecthellion continued, “My Queen, now that you have returned to us where did you wish to start?”

“Erebor called for aid.”

Boromir inched forward asking, “Erebor, My Queen?”

Nodding you replied, “Yes,” Motioning your hand to your group their eyes shifted as you introduced each of them, “Bilbo Baggins, a member of the Company of Thorin Oakensheild, King of Erebor. Tauriel, Captain of the Guard in Greenwood, and Prince Legolas Son of King Thranduil of Greenwood. We traveled together from the Lonely Mountain and are leaving by sunset.”

Bowing his head he ordered the guards to ready for it while a set of servants were sent to fetch your armor that had been placed up on display after you had been presumed dead then shifted to face the doorway as a set of Eagles arrived bearing Lord Elrond, his twins and Gandalf. All crossing through the parting crowds bowing their heads to them and approaching you with growing smiles, softly chuckling Gandalf paused at the foot of the stairs and bowed his head to you, “Your Majesty, I am honored to be present on the day of your return.”

Smiling at him you replied, “I am assuming you are either here about Thorin or the destruction of the ring.”

With a growing smile Elrond asked, “You are certain of its destruction?”

Bilbo cleared his throat drawing their attentions to him to say, “I found it and I dropped it in the lava. It’s gone.”

Legolas, “As is nearly all of Mordor.”

Gandalf met your eyes again asking, “You asked of Thorin?”

Nodding you responded, “Is he still lost to the gold?”

Gandalf, “He managed to free himself, though he has yet to accept terms of peace with Thranduil.”

“Of course he hasn’t.”

Gandalf, “He hasn’t been the same, since. I hoped if you spoke to him-.”

“I’ve already ordered our march by sunset. Accepting my aid or not, I aided in reclaiming that mountain I’ll be damned if I watch it fall again on his foolishness.” Drawing their cheeks to rise through soft chuckles.

…

Shouts carried across the battlefield as Thorin stood on the overlook in full armor ready to assist his kin in hacking their way into the Mountain only to freeze at the clear horn breaking through the air. Smirking at the appearance of it Thranduil turned his head as Dain did the same watching the small legion of Gondorian and Rohirric forces appearing in the distance. Approaching slowly your forces marched as you nudged your horse forward, riding ahead with Gandalf and Lord Elrond at your sided with Legolas, Tauriel on the horse behind you and Bilbo seated before the Wizard. Riding straight through the center of the bickering forces a flash of green men behind you silenced their bickering. Gently tugging on the reigns your horse halted between the bickering Kings who both inspected your full regalia of thick mithril coating you under your thick deep blue tunic bearing the White Tree insignia across your chest and back. Glancing between them you simply asked, “Could we possibly put a pin in this for later? We spotted an Orc legion a few miles back.”

Bowing their heads to you they both ordered their men to stand down while merging their forces with yours, glancing at Thranduil you softly added, “I did not mean to for your Son to join me.”

Softly chuckling in return he calmly stated, “I had a feeling he might. But I knew he was safe with you.”

Turning to glance at Dain through his quiet muttering to his Boar under him a smile quirked across your lips instantly earning one from your old friend from one of your old trips through the wilds to aid his Father with the other Dunedin forces, “I see you’ve finally filled out your armor. The tusks are a nice touch too.”

Smirking in return his head bowed through his chuckle while the Kings parted to take their places as you joined the others at the gate, breaking Gandalf’s plea to accept the aid of the Men only to move aside as Thorin called out to you, “Helin, you returned!”

“You called for aid. I’d have stayed longer but there was another throne to reclaim.”

Eyeing the crown along your head a stern nod came from him soon breaking into a growing smile through his relaxing shoulders at your calming presence. As your men lined up into place with the green men circling the entire Mountain ready for anything while Thorin and the others exited the Mountain and joined your lines around you, while Bilbo was snuck back inside safely to be guarded by two of the green soldiers along with a large pack of Elven healers.

.

For barely an hour shields clashed as your united forces split through the dark forces ahead with the Men of Dunharrow claiming all those wishing to ambush you. Standing amidst the corpses of their fallen your people marched into the mountain to the meal and healers waiting there for you. Filing in quietly only to join Thorin in his searching eyes that finally landed on the curious little Hobbit searching in return before timidly pointing at the Throne announcing his find. Deep chuckles filled the air rippling through the Dwarves to celebrate the find as a grouping of Kings monitored by the young Queen among them sat for their first meeting.


	13. Have it Your Way – Tom Hiddleston Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> She’s my best friend. That hasn’t changed, it’s clear your feelings for her has. Tom Hiddleston

Exhausted and nearly falling over from exhaustion Tom stood in his suit at RDJ’s side for yet another Marvel appearance and slowly inched his way back to the back room to lean against the wall for a few moments with a soft groan as he felt his body so close to dropping to his knees. A firm pat on his back drew him straight again with a sleepy smirk at Robert who chuckled and helped straighten his jacket again saying, “Need a lift to your hotel?”

Tom shook his head, “No, my Agent wanted me to drop in at some club for another appearance before the premier.”

Robert’s brows rose, “They slotted you to go, or is it just a random appearance for press?”

Tom grumbled rubbing the back of his neck saying, “Just random. Supposed to be some new opening lots of press.”

Robert smirked and said, “Well, then there I can help you. I got an invite to (l/n)’s Party tonight, and a free plus one, most exclusive invite list in town, no pictures, except outside. You’ll be everywhere in the morning if you come along. And trust me, it’ll be a lot better than any club appearance you could ever make.” Leaning in he lowered his voice as Tom leaned in t hear his secret, “Besides, I hear she’s a huge fan of yours. It’ll make her month, I am a bit late on shopping for her birthday gift.”

Tom smirked as he straightened again and replied, “Well I do think a house party would be more comfortable than some club. And she might not be too terribly upset if I just make a brief appearance.”

Robert smiled, “As brief as you like.”

Tom nodded and drew out his phone, “I’ll tell my Agent about the change. What normally happens there?”

Through his texting he missed the smirk on his costars face as he replied, “Well you’ve seen the movie Fight Club right?” Raising his gaze in a partial shocked expression Robert laughed and waved his hand, “No, not like that. No, the rules part. Rule One,-“

Tom nodded through an exhausted chuckle, “Don’t talk about fight club. Rules two and three, see Rule One.”

Robert nodded patting his shoulder and gently turned him leading to his car, “You’ll just have to wait and see. More fun that way anyway.”

.

Tom dozed off in the car ride over unable to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Robert took the chance to shoot you a text mentioning an early birthday gift he was bringing over and chuckled at your constant repeated urging that he didn’t have to get you anything. With his response being, “Oh this is something you really, really want though.” With a wink after.

Quietly Robert sent off more texts to his Wife back home about their Children and his flight plans home the following day as he confirmed he’d be staying with you once again. Only looking up when the car parked in your drive after the security gate closed outside the large mansion in the middle of the twenty acre property out in the darkened green fields far out of sight from any cameras. With another pat on his shoulder Tom’s eyes snapped open again as he inhaled sharply and ran his fingers through his hair mumbling softly, “Sorry. Thank you for the nap though.”

Robert chuckled again, “Not a problem, had to text the Missus anyway.” Opening the door Tom’s eyes scanned over the mansion and the land with a creeping smile as Robert said, “Great isn’t it? Lots of room, no chance of cameras here. Come on.”

Following after Tom passed through the front door after Robert did, slightly curious as to why he didn’t knock or ring the bell first and especially why there wasn’t anyone guarding the door. A scan over the room brought a few actors from various Marvel films and a few handfuls of other famous actors, mainly those from across the pond all flashed smiles up at the pair as a yellow clad bombshell straight from Tom’s dreams approached the pair of them with a growing grin. Giggling softly Tom watched her graceful hands and fingers ease around Robert’s back through the tight hug he embraced her with before he said, “Hope you don’t mind I finally cashed in my plus one.”

Giggling again you smiled up at Tom who let out an awkward chuckle at your full on gaze and dazzling smile filling him instantly with a calming warmth as his hand extended and he stated, “Tom.”

Smiling wider you accepted the shake and replied, “Y/n. You look like you’ve had a few laps too many.”

Raising a brow Tom’s curiosity sparked as his hand nearly burned when you broke your contact with his hand while Robert said, “You should give him the tour.”

Giggling again you smiled again at Tom who smiled wider at your eye contact and followed as you nodded your head and led him through the halls revealing more guests either relaxing or playing video or board games with a whole room locked in a ping pong competition as you brought up the view from the second floor. A look down brought your hand looping under his arm deepening his smile as you stated, “Stars are clearer upstairs.”

Looking over the various paintings his eyes froze on the two story library with an open floor plan on the second floor with huge windows disappeared from his view when you led him into a bedroom with nearly a full wall of windows lighting the room with Moon and Starlight. Dropping his arm you moved closer to the bed and folded down the covers over the pillows, the noise caused him to turn with lips parted and his eyes scanning over towards the door mentally forming his escape plan. 

Clearing his throat softly you turned again to face him and he flashed you a nervous smile, making sure to keep his distance even though spending the night with you intimately would give him immense pleasure he said, “You seem like an amazing woman,” His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, “And as tempting as spending the night with you would be right now, I’m not sure it would be the best thing, for either of us to start our relationship with.”

Unable to hold back your giggle and blush at his reddening cheeks and nervous smile you asked, “What exactly did Robert tell you about my parties?”

“Um, he mentioned something about it being like Fight Club.”

Giggling again through a nod you replied, “Of course he did.” Your bottom lip tucked into your mouth to be wet before you released it and continued, “Well I should let you know, me inviting you up here was not to have my way with you, it’s so you could nap.” 

His brows rose and he stammered out an attempt at a response only to stop as you said, “Robert was one of my first friends I made when I started out, and he used to go nonstop for days and then I got an idea, we’re supposed to mingle and do appearances and I’ve met all these great people and we’re all exhausted. So my house, my rules, welcome to the slumber party. Tons of free beds and couches.” 

Moving to the closet you ran your fingers over the stacks of sweats and t shirts collecting one of each you guessed to be his size and walked them over to him holding them up against him as he blushed furiously and accepted them with a gracious whispered thanks. “These should fit, there’s hangers in the closet for your suit. Any time you’re tired or just need a place to hide out and relax drop by. Nap as long as you like.” With another giggle you turned and walked back to the door, easing the door shut as you beamed at the blushing Brit and replied, “Sweet dreams Mr Hiddleston.”

Closing his eyes through an exhale he grumbled softly and set the clothes on the bed mumbling to himself, “Great job Tom. Just perfect.” Deliriously running through his memories of seeing your face in ads and magazines and billboard between random appearances in films and tv shows nearly paralyzing him each time he spotted you. Reaching up he stripped and hung up his clothes before adding your gifted clothes, wishing he had the energy to chase after you and furiously apologize to you. Only caving in to the loud cries from the bed calling his name, stretching out under the covers on his stomach he set an alarm on his phone and snuggled tighter around one of the pillows and drifted instantly off to sleep packed with dreams of you in his arms dancing in that stunning yellow dress of yours.

.

Heading back downstairs you went straight to Robert’s side as he fixed himself a smoothie before heading to bed himself as a large chunk of the guests shut off their phone alarms and headed out to their waiting cars as the rest moved to their assigned guest beds as well. Tapping your fingers on the counter you stated, “Fight Club, that’s all you told him?”

Chuckling softly he asked, “He didn’t enjoy the tour?”

Tapping your hand on the counter before him his eyes met yours with another pleased smirk and raised brows, “He thought I was trying to take him to bed Robert.” 

“Technically you were.” 

Biting back his chuckle you giggled through your retort, “It’s not funny Robert! You should have told him he could sleep here, not just have me spring it on him like that and have him assume it. No matter how flattering his shut down was.”

Chuckling softly Robert responded as he poured out his smoothie and passed you the second while you turned away, “I knew you’d enjoy your present.”

Rolling your eyes you guided the last of the guests out as the ones sleeping over closed their room doors and changed for bed as you locked the door before heading to your room after shutting off the lights and appliances. Finishing the smoothie you smiled at Robert as he raised his glass and entered his room while you stole a glance at Tom’s door and passed it to yours beside the library taking up a huge section of the floor. 

Moving to the bed you set aside your heels brushing them aside after you stepped out of them at the foot of the bed, putting the glass on your bedside table and turned easing the zipper of your dress and slid out of it claiming a baggy tank top and a pair of shorts after untwisting your long hair from its tight bun and ruffled your hands through it and slid into bed checking that your phone alarm was set and slipped off to sleep.

shortly before the sunrise you glanced out your window while you were brushing your teeth looking over your lands slowly coming into view along with the random groups of bunnies hopping across the plains towards a small set of blueberry bushes in your garden making your smile grow when you turned back to rinse out your mouth. Wiping your mouth after, you went down the steps brushing your hair back into a loose bun giving Tom’s still shut door a quick glance before heading down and starting on breakfast.

.

Opening his eyes Tom’s smile eased back onto his face at the gorgeous sunrise shining through the windows and sat up with a pleased groan through his stretching. With a turn of his head he looked at his phone and lifted it mumbling about his clear oversleeping past his alarm only to rise at the message from Robert about breakfast being nearly done. 

The memory of his conversation with you flashed back to his mind in his walk to the bathroom where he was pleasantly surprised to find the basket with traveling packs of toothpaste and spare brushes and combs for guests along with soaps. A nudge from his foot closed the door allowing him to relieve himself before brushing his teeth and went down, still in the borrowed clothes and cautiously joined you both in the kitchen after giving a greeting nod to the last of the other guests leaving after their early breakfast.

With a timid smile Tom caught your gaze only to relax as you said, “Morning, sleep well?”

Nodding he accepted the tea you offered him, surprisingly just how he likes it as you filled another plates worth for him and set it before him, “Yes. Very well thank you. I haven’t slept that well in weeks.”

With a growing smile you claimed your seat again after adding another set of bacon to your plate, “I’m glad, you certainly look well rested. Are you flying home today?”

He nodded, “Yes, at noon.”

“Well after breakfast I can give you a lift back to your hotel.”

Swallowing his sip of his tea he replied, “No need, I can call a taxi.”

“I’m giving Robert a ride to his flight as well, so it’s no trouble.” Claiming another bite of your meal.

Robert patted his shoulder and said, “Knew you’d get along.”

With smiles you both enjoyed your breakfast and enjoyed the conversation Robert led you though before you all rose to clear the table as Tom scanned his eyes over you unable to take his eyes off of you unsure of how you could have been any more beautiful than he thought you were last night fully dressed up from head to toe before him. Another flashing smile shared between you all of you changed after informing Tom he was welcome to borrow any of the spare dress shirts and pants in the closet as well and moved to your car for your taxiing Robert to the airport first then to Tom’s hotel after. 

Upon leaving Robert, Tom claimed the passenger seat and flashed you another smile and buckled up after easing back the seat then glanced at you again as you said, “You don’t have to keep looking at me like that. I know Robert caught you off guard about the party, but don’t worry, no offence taken and you’re still welcome whenever you like.”

“I’m glad to hear it. My Agent seems pleased with the news about me attending your party. Thank you for the clothes as well. I’ll wash them and send them back to you.”

Giggling again you replied, “You can keep them. They look good on you.”

With another creeping blush he replied, “I do have to apologize once more about my assumption last night.”

Smiling at him with another glance you replied, “Trust me it was the most flattering shut down I’ve ever heard before. No apology needed.” Parking in the garage for his hotel you smiled at him as he gently dug his phone out and inhaled sharply, unable to find the words. With a quiet chuckle you grabbed his phone and typed in your number and passed it back earning a chuckle from him in return as he nodded, “Thank you for the incredible nights rest. I look forward to the next party.”

Returning his large smile you replied, “Just let me know when you’re in town, I’ll save a bed for you.”

Chuckling again he nodded and climbed out then headed into the hotel and vanished from your view before you returned back home again beaming at the fact your hugest crush spent the night in your house and even bothered to compliment you at all, and the open statement about possibly coming over again deepened your smile.

…

Months had passed and the first timid message from Tom arrived and long since passed bringing him back once more, though this time far more conscious. Spending most of the night up with you and the other familiar guests before he returned up to his same room you had promised him for his three night long stay. Slowly through the flurry of work bringing him to California more often his room became more of a catching ground for his belongings, meaning if he couldn’t find it in his bags or at his home in London he could easily call you and you’d have it rushed out to him.

Always practically together, when honestly he truly needed it most after recovering from his latest breakup. Sure enough form the distance it appeared as you were catering to him just as you did for everyone else but those close enough to see you away from the cameras could see that you had truly grown to care deeply for one another. Already being in some sort of live in relationship but without it really sinking in just yet.

You’d already fallen for him as strangers years ago and been a steadfast fan long before Loki, so each moment was exactly what you had always dreamed of, but trying to reign it back you tried to separate the two sides to Tom, the Actor and the man who seemed to thrive at his relaxing position stretched out on the couch beside you through his visits. Tom however bore the same pining flame for you and had fought just as admirably against his, constantly struggling between your possible interest and what sort of relationship you could have with your schedules not realizing how much time you actually spent together.

…

Back on the road once again Tom settled back in the couch along the back wall of yet another party his Agent had sent him to for ore press while he flipped through a magazine he’d overheard one of the women earlier mentioning your name and you being tangled up with some model out on a beach somewhere. Frozen on the page his eyes took in each word after scanning the picture of you on all fours leaning across the chest of a chiseled and tan model only to furrow his brows at the awkward position you were both in bringing a hope that it was just another of your acting jobs being taken out of context. A pat on his shoulder brought his eyes to meet Chris’ as the blonde sat on his right glancing at the pages open before him with a smirk stirring a practically looped recorded statement from Tom,  **“She’s my best friend.”**

Nodding his head Chris chuckled and took a sip from his drink, “And yet you’ve got that same look as the last ten times she was pictured under the arm of some random man.”

Closing the magazine with his thumb fixed inside marking the page to find it easily once Chris left again, “We both have moments taken out of context all the time.”

With a knowing smirk, “And you obviously just want her to be well protected from those rumors.”

 **“That hasn’t changed.”** Claiming a sip of the drink he’d been ignoring.

 **“** No, but,  **it’s clear your feelings for her has.”**  Turning his head Tom’s eyes met his and Chris chuckled at his stunned expression, “You’ve been living together for what, three months now?”

“We’re not-.”

“You’ve got a toothbrush at her place?”

“She leaves baskets out for everyone-.”

“And you’ve got your own room with all your things.”

“I rent the room.”

“More than three times a week you say you’re staying in for movies with her.”

“She’s got an incredible collection.”

“I bet you she knows how you take your tea, and your meals, and even the right accessories or piece of clothing you didn’t even know you wanted to wear that day.” Through his relaxing face as it all sank in Chris continued, “And no matter the decision, whether it’s just a stop into the store for some chips, you give her a ring to see if she needs anything. Tom face it, you’ve both nested, and settled nicely, now all you’ve got to do is ask her out. She obviously is head over heels for you, always has been according to Robert. Practically swooned when you turned her down the first night you met.”

“I did not turn her down! I mistook a signal, and-.”

Chuckling again Chris repeated, “And you turned her down. She’s breath taking and you stopped it right out front, and now you’ve nested with a woman who feels like you’ve friend zoned her.”

“I would never-..”

Chris smirked and tapped the picture of you on the cover of the magazine saying, “I’m not the one you should tell. She’s amazing, even my kids love her, the whole cast loves her, you love her. Now go tell her, not me, her, and if you don’t then don’t come pouting to me if some meathead snaps her up and she starts venting about the idiot she starts dating.”

“She’d never date a-.”

“Oh you better hope she does. At least that gives you another chance after he’s gone. If she picks an amazing guy you could never get your chance with her and you have to watch her be happy, without you.” Patting him on the back he stood and walked off to rejoin his Wife stirring a wave of panic in him bringing him to his feet to rush to his hotel to quickly pack his bags, tossing the magazine he’d unknowingly stolen into the bag before closing it and racing to the airport after bumping up his flight a night.

.

A short drive after the long flight back to the house that each foot brought him closer to the house his heart had settled on as home. Through the flight and drive memories flooded back of you always curled at his side or him on your chest or back in your snuggling. Along with all the little things and habits and jokes before you almost nightly ended up curled together in the same bed in your goal to watch either the sunset or sunrise only to cave in and sleep nearly instantly in each other’s protective grips. 

With him always dreading the parting after you had put together his outfits for his time between events since he was nearly always dressed by another. Lowering his gaze his fingers slid over the tie you had chosen to go with this outfit for the party he had fled from, easing his head back he caught a whiff of the magnolia trees and various fruit bearing trees and bushes through the cracked window as they drove towards the long driveway to your home.

Passing the Driver the cash for the fare Tom smiled and collected his bags and carried them inside locking up behind him and carried his bags to his bedroom where he left his shoes he pulled off and emptied his pockets and tossed away his jacket and crossed the hall with a smile entering the open door to your bedroom. Turning your head you smiled up at the actor from your spot under your covers watching a marathon of BBC’s Cranford series embarrassingly enough for you without any pants now that the actor moved towards the bed as you said, “You’re back early.”

Smirking he brushed back your covers as he loosened his tie and the button at the base of his neck before sliding in to your side, “Forgot something.”

Furrowing your brows your body shifted to face him a he scooted closer to you, “You know I could have sent-.”

Breaking your sentence his hand cupped your cheek as his lips met yours for a deepening kiss earning low moans from the both of you the longer your lips and tongues worked together. Taking a chance your hands gripped the base of his shirt and tugged it free earning another muffled moan from Tom while your hands eased across his chest to undo his shirt. While his hands eased across your bare legs, abandoning your lips he lowly muttered against your neck, “You always skip wearing pants when I’m gone?”

Giggling softly at his next kiss along your neck and replied, “Pants are overrated.”

Through his playful squeeze on your backside your hands raised your you’d borrowed from Tom’s clothes you’d put away earlier from the laundry, “And my shirt?”

Another chuckle came from him at your fingers brushing his shirt over the backs of his shoulders after unbuttoning his sleeves, “It’s really comfortable.” Tossing his shirt away after sliding it off his hands raised you to sit in his lap on his spot on his knees through his next kiss before his lips broke away to kiss along your neck.

After a soft gasp from your hand moving to his belt he stated, “I forgot to ask if you’d be my girlfriend before I left, and about a dozen times before that. Would you?”

Through a smirk you replied, “If I do I should warn you the no pants rule applies to you as well.”

One plop later you giggled as you were laid back again and Tom unhooked and removed his belt and pants before tossing them aside. Then dropped to all fours above you with another smirk asking, “Any other rules?”

Smirking up at him you rose and whispered against his lips, “I can think of a few,” before accepting his crashing kiss as he settled above you as your stripping game continued filling your home with soft giggles and growing moans well through the night and beginning again the next morning after a brief nap.


	14. Mud – Dwalin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> „how about a hug, hm?” With dwalin, for the random object his axes. Thank you !

Halfway through the returning celebration a loud argument coming from a few groups away from the Dwarf Kings and the elder Durins drew the eyes of all surrounding Dwarves. Especially to the lone woman storming straight to the Dwarf you knew would still be bearing his weapons even amongst kin. Drawing closer to the table they all eyed your fixed glare as you flatly ordered, “Dwalin lend me your axes, please!”

Raising his brow as he lowered his ale he sighed fighting against his urge to toss them at you straight away, even without your courting being agreed upon yet, or even discussed between yourselves. But surely enough with your demand at him the Dwarves around him smirked at your blatant show of affection in claiming the use of his weapons out of all the available Dwarves. When honestly they were the only ones you had trained with and wanted to properly prove the Companies’ long months of lessons had paid off to that blithering fool from the Iron Hills.

Gruffly he responded as you neared, “And just what might convince me to do that?” Asking for a straight reasoning for your need for them, showing his concern for your safety only receiving to firm handfuls on his outer vest before your lips crashed into his for a mind-numbingly passionate kiss. Breaking with him fixed in a blank stare ahead as you grabbed his axes from their holsters on his back, calmly stating, “Ta.” And turning back to the now fleeing Dwarf you began to chase after as he ran for his own weapons through your shouts at his back. 

Clearing his throat finally Dwalin glanced between the Kings on either side of him as he asked, “Did she just…?”

They both nodded and Balin leaned in to say, “Seems we’ve got to fix some new symbols to our family tree for the young Lass.”

Blinking again he grabbed his ale and downed it before claiming another to steady his nerves at your impossibly public proposal, waiting patiently for his chance to eagerly accept.

.

Nearly two hours later all heads turned eyeing you coated head to toe in thick mud after the staggering Dwarf bearing a cracked sword and a frightened expression as you passed causing others to group in closer whispering inquiries from him and those that had witnessed your clear victory. 

Stopping at the group’s feet again Dwalin expected the worst at your appearance as far as the condition of his prized axes only to gasp rater audibly at the bright shine across them as you said, “What’d you expect, me passing them back all muddy?” Firing him a playful smile you asked,  **“How about a hug, hm?”** Firing him a wink as he looked at you with his mouth agape as you stepped backwards adding, “I’ll be upstairs scrubbing if you change your mind.” 

Smirking as you walked in a playful victorious swaying path, near to a skip, collecting two bottles of Elvish wine along the way. Uncorking and sipping from one as you exited with the Dwarves around you now turning to Dwalin waiting for his next move. Obviously at your request for an instant wedding at the sheer shine of the once dulled silver weapons along with your offer of consummation of said marriage as well.

Glancing between his Cousins Dwalin rose to his feet after downing his ale then letting the mug clatter carelessly to the ground  and sped after you. Filling the room with cheers as they poured another round for the marriage they’d just witnessed.

Turning around in your gifted room your smirk returned at the Dwarf entering and promptly kicking the doors shut again behind him and crashing into you through an equally as fiery kiss. Dropping his axes with a loud clatter knocking them into place blindly with his boots as his fingers stripped the pair of you then settled above his blades claiming you in the normal Dwarven tradition for such unions making sure only his skin came into contact with the blades ensuring your safety through to your climaxes.

Curling your drooping form across his chest, still fixed into your former stance above him with him inside you. Before he eased out, tenderly cradling you into the tub to rest against his chest then carried you off to bed for a far more tender second round, minus the bloodless axes marking your union being favored by Mahal. Staying there through the night and well into the morning when your meal was brought to your room allowing you to remain entangled in your brief honeymoon as beads were woven in hair and a hasty contract draft was formed for the terms to your union were marked down before you were laid out across the thick stack of sheets and furs again.

 


	15. Trap – Boern Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himoverflowers said:  
> Could I request for 2? I would like to request ‘it’s just a cut, really.’ With beorn if that’s okay. Thank you for letting us request!

_Creak, sway, creak, sway._ A soft repetition left your lips between your slips in and out of consciousness. Dangling from your ankles you ignored looking at your arm that was both burning and throbbing as a warm coating of blood slicked across your freezing skin. Another cold breeze blew around you turning you once again as the branch above you swayed in the stormy gust causing you to spin and sway through the wood creaking above you. Thankfully the wind had shifted causing the rain to at least partly miss you, easing over the leaves on the branches above you.

With another turn a set of golden eyes came into your view as the now standing massive bear raised his front paw ceasing your swaying to rest you over his back as your eyes rolled back once again as his shoulder brushed along your injured arm making you pass out again. With a single swipe of his paw the rope binding you in the orc’s poorly set trap was cut and he carried you back to his cabin.

Snuggled safely in the large bed your eyes opened and shifted around the room and landed on the massive man speaking with the redheaded Elf who bowed his head and sealed his bag before leaving. Glancing over at you the tall man smiled softly and eased his way into the room as your eyes locked with the familiar honey coated irises he possessed.

“You’re the bear, right?”

Deepening his smile he nodded and claimed the spot on the floor beside his bed resting his arm at your side replying, “You don’t seem surprised. Many have not heard of my kin.”

“My Grandmother was a goose.”

His brow rose, “And you?”

“Bear, though my fur’s white and it’s far too war this time of year for me to shift.”

Smiling deeper his eyes shifted to the packages of Elven bread on the small table across from him. Breaking off a piece he gently offered it to you saying, “You should eat. Tastes better than it smells.”

Attempting to sit up his hands found your shoulders as you said, “I have to go.”

Holding you down again he said, “You nearly lost your arm.”

“ **It’s just a cut, really.** My sisters, they’re hungry.”

Sighing softly he replied, “Your bone was sticking out of your arm. You’re riding on my back and they’re returning back here after.” Nodding you let him carry you outside to the bench under the large oak tree and eased onto his back the led him to the cave your two younger sisters were huddled together in beside the dying fire you had left them.

With wide eyes they happily rushed over to you once you introduced Beorn and both of the toddlers happily claimed the seats before you easing their fingers through his thick fur. Back again, once more out of the storm you and your Sisters were tucked safely into the large bed as the large man cautiously let down his large walls around his heart soaking in each moment. Once again having an enchanting woman in his bed, a skin changer no less with two small girls huddled safely under his care. Resting his chin on his crossed hands on the bed beside him, his eyes traced over the rising and falling of the thick covers coating you three, silently hoping you would wish to stay, possibly for a few weeks if not forever.


	16. Scars – Dwalin Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Show me your scars.” “But… why?” “I want to see how many times you needed me and I wasn’t there.” Okay I feel like this could be an awesome storyline with dwalin! 

Kili’s eyes locked on you once again riding a few ponies before him, leaning in to Nori’s side continuing his request, “Just sneak a peak at her necklace, you don’t even have to take it.” Nori’s brow rose in disbelief at the young Prince who continued, “I know none of you believe me, but it was a hand! A tiny hand on the end of her chain! It looked like while marble maybe. Just, please?!”

With a sigh Nori eyed you and your Brother Bilbo, in matching bulky coats you both refused to take off before the Company, and replied softly, “I’ll mull it over.”

With a grin Kili patted him on the back, “That’s all I was hoping for.”

Not long after you’d stopped for the evening and Thorin had once again set out chores and the watch line up in his normal fashion before storming off before the arguments started.

In a hushed scolding you glared at the pacing bald Dwarf, currently ranting incredibly loudly after his Cousin’s latest watch line up, that grew louder as the future King glared his way back into camp nearly throwing the armful of logs he’d gathered, were it not for you behind Dwalin. “Will you try and keep it down!”

Through his exhale the other Dwarves readied to pounce on Dwalin at your hands curling tighter protectively around your jacket over your middle just as he replied even louder, “And if I don’t?! I can drop any beast I draw with my temper!”

His answer came with a twitch from your brow as a shrill cry erupted from your coat, soon joined by two others as you muttered, “My thanks, Master Dwalin!” Through your gritted teeth.

In a low cautious tone Thorin inched closer to you and your now squirming coat that you were unbuttoning as he asked, “Why is your coat crying?!” His eyes shifted to Bilbo, “Please tell me Burglar, you did not bring Pebbles with you on this Journey!”

Meeting his eyes Bilbo scoffed, “Well we certainly couldn’t just leave them behind. Dangerous to separate Fauntlings this young. Plus, couldn’t risk the Sackville-Bagginses trying to rush in and claim rights to land and raisings as well. We’ve packed it all up, so they can snag the land but the Little Ones are not for the taking!” His curls bounced as his head gave a curt nod and he let out another puff from his pipe.

Thorin blinked with his face locked in a furrowed confused expression before looking at you again as the toddler between the two slings bearing newborns were shifted so you could rock them gently while the Company leaned closer with creeping grins at the dark curls on their heads matching yours. With a widening grin Kili’s hand whacked blindly against his Brother’s chest as his other hand pointed at you while he said, “Told you I spotted a tiny hand in her coat!” His eyes swiveled over the group, “And you all just laughed! Sure I thought it was a charm or something, but this is even better!”

Thorin’s unimpressed gaze dimmed his Nephew’s grin as he caught it causing him to slump back at his Brothers side while Thorin stated, “This is not better in any way!” Looking to you and Bilbo he fought against the cracking of his scowl as Frodo’s big blue eyes opened as his tiny fist rubbed over his fluttering eyes before giving the King a partial wave, which he returned softly in contrast to the rest of his body continuing, “You don’t know the dangers of the wild. You should not have risked these Pebbles.”

Your eyes met his as Bilbo stated, “Again, Fauntlings, not Pebbles.”

Gandalf’s throat cleared drawing Thorin’s eyes to him as he stated as calmly as he could while one of the twin’s hands locked on the end of his robe draped over his knee at your side, “Thorin, your kin do not know the details and mysteries of Hobbits. One mainly being the deep seated guarding over their young. No creature can harm Fauntlings, that enchantment is compounded when they are at their Mother’s sides, which spreads it to their company.”

Fili, “So they’ve got some sort of barrier ability?”

Gandalf smirked at him replying, “Something like that.” His eyes shifted back to Thorin, “Besides, they’ve been excellent traveling companions for just over a month now, you yourself didn’t even notice them. Fauntlings are notoriously docile and quiet when they feel at peace, even more so than Elven young.”

With a long exhale Thorin eyed the pair and replied as he felt the impossibly unbreakable draw all Dwarves felt towards infants to never let them out of his sight while the Princes had already crept up and were gently inspecting two of the oversized feet poking out of the slings across your chest. “Alright. Fauntling care is now added to the list of chores.”

Bombur gently scooted closer as well with a soft chuckle at Frodo’s small wave and crawling towards him to inspect his beard, “You should have mentioned you were nursing. We would have doubled your share.”

Gandalf smiled and stated, “No worries on that front, I brought up a full pack of lembas just for Bunny through the Journey.”

Lowering his gaze his demeanor dropped at the excited giggle that came from your small Daughter when he stepped closer to you yet again bringing him to sit directly across from you and claim the small girl who instantly cooed up at him while her hands reached for his twirling fingers dangling above her. Looking you over carefully Dwalin huffed claiming Thorin’s side before asking, “Their Father just let you run off like this?”

Your eyes met his with a surprised giggle causing his scowl to break into a confused expression, “We Hobbits have our Fauntlings when we’re meant to, with or without our Ones. Yavanna sent mine early.”

Balin’s eyes scanned over the Children stating, “Still two births must have been rough on you.”

Bilbo interjected as Frodo hopped up on Bofur’s lap trying to stretch and steal his hat, “Frodo was our Sister’s. We were triplets. Bell passed with her Husband Bungo last fall. Just after we learned of Bunny’s twins so I claimed him.”

With momentary mournful gazes that faded when their eyes lowered to the Children again their smiles returned as you flapped your coat trying to cool off after passing Dwalin your Son bringing a deep smile onto his face as his eyes locked with the infants’ and you stripped out of your coat and the slings eyeing his enamored gaze.

…

Fixed at the side of Tauriel, who was clutching the basket you were filling in the Markets while you gained more than enough pleasant smiles form the normally unfriendly Dwarves around you as the peered over your shoulders to steal a glance at the blinking blue eyes as their hands twirled through your long curls draped across your chest. With a soft sigh you caught Tauriel’s curious glance as she asked, “That’s your fourth sigh, what did Dwalin do this time?”

Inhaling sharply your mind wandered back to the spectacle he’d left in your dining room the other day. Since the Mountain was reclaimed you were granted the first choice in apartments in the Royal Wing to see to the Fauntlings safety with Bilbo, Frodo and Thorin’s next door. And with your countless attempts to edge Dwalin closer to a courtship with you, that had all ended with the clueless Dwarf just bumbling his way through his days, you thought to offer him, and Balin of course, to share your Apartment, claiming your spare rooms calming the worry from the Company at your being left alone with the twins. 

Though one thing you didn’t expect was the mess they would add to your new shared home, sure Bag End gave you a few clues but the weapons left lying about along with furs and scattered decorative small statues they had left all over the floors, thoroughly infuriating you when there was a wall of perfectly fit empty shelves for the direct purpose of housing such objects, especially the weapons.

“You would not believe the stack of weapons and furs Dwalin has been leaving all over the apartment. And yesterday, yesterday! He polished his axes on the dining room table! The Table! Just the size of the ax alone!” The widening of eyes around you caused you to lower your voice and switch to Elvish, “He knows there are Children in the home and he still he leaves them scattered about! Honestly! I know Dwarves must be born with armor and full beards how they act but how can he think that is safe?! The furs are alright, they can snuggle on the furs, but a giant coat of armor fully plated and spiked is out of the question!”

Tauriel chuckled softly and continued in the Common tongue, “Kili’s not far behind.” Earning her own set of gawking stares, “Even found his swords once in the pantry last night.”

…

The conversation carried on drawing even more stunned gazes while word spread through to the pair of Durins in question who nearly choked on their own tongues at the implied meanings of what you both had said. True to their natures Dwarves’ intentions and speech on more intimate habits and feelings mainly revolved around their weapons. Your statements especially stating, with a Dwarfly pleased tone through your bubbling rage, at his not so obvious tactic to request a more intimate place in your home by leaving his weapons and furs proving his ability to protect and ensure you and your Children’s comfort in said home. 

All in hopes of your acceptance through his patient silent waiting for your answer, one that came with a clear filling of those painfully empty shelves with his weapons to proudly show off to your kin and any other guests that would come for supper or tea on occasion. Your comments on the size of his ax stirred a far different reaction, your first obviously stating your nearing accepting his courtship, the second mainly focused on his physical girth. Ax possibly meaning either his obvious appendage he and a good number of Dwarves who share the public bath with him after his guard rounds could easily confirm, or meaning his broad stature earned from his mastering of his crafts.

Tauriel’s however brought a blush to Kili’s cheeks as their latest tumble since becoming physically intimate ran through his mind again while he tried to remember their moving into the pantry. The table, counters and doorway sure, but the pantry was completely new to him but brought a smirk to his face at the possibility of it. Bearing a smirk of his own at the thought of soon calling you and the twins his entirely his. 

Without a thought as Dwalin wandered through his own daydreams of your futures together, finally snapping out of it when he entered the main hall and spotted the bare floors, moving to the living room doorway his jaw dropped open and grew into a wide smile as joyful tears filled his eyes at all of his weapons and trinkets now filling the shelves and his countless furs you folded and draped over the chairs and couches along with a few moved to their lounging pen on the thick carpet he had added to the pile as well.

All through Erebor the crowds parted as he darted to find his Brother who’s eyes raised as Dwalin crashed into him lifting him from the ground drawing a chuckle from Balin a she was set down again and asked, “To what do I owe this sudden lift?”

Dwalin placed his hands on his Brother’s shoulders, “Bunny put away my weapons and furs!”

Balin’s smile widened with joy as he clapped his hands on Dwalin’s shoulders in return, “I’m so happy for you. And finally I get to claim the Bairns as my Neices and Nephew openly! Now you go fetch everything!”

Dwalin nodded, “Right, dinner, and the candles and, well we can’t have wine, but that juice she likes and try to find something to replace flowers in this Mountain.” With another shared smile he took off again and raced back up to the apartment where he set it all up.

…

Leaving Tauriel’s Apartment you gathered the last of your purchased supplies after you both fixed yourselves a meal to continue your conversation through. Your aching feet throbbed as you crossed the threshold back into your home and Dwalin appeared claiming the set of slings from your chest carefully carrying the twins to their pen to continue their nap before returning just in time to help you out of your outer jacket and fur coated vest before gently lifting you and carrying you in through to the living room, “You must be sore.”

His soft smile grew as his eyes sparkled at you and he stretched out your legs across his lap and asked all about your day as he worked your aching legs and back with his firm massage from his thick calloused hands. With all your might you struggled not to let out a single blush inducing noise his impossibly firm yet gentle massage was close to drawing from you. As he drew his hands back from your back he gently turned you resting your legs over his lap as he smiled deeper at you and his eyes shone brightly reflecting the light from the lanterns causing you to ask, “What is going on. Your looking at me all, different…”

His eyes flicked up to the shelves behind you, “I noticed your shelves.”

You nodded and drew in a breath saying, “That is where they will stay from now on, unless you need them or something. Oh,” Rising to your still tingling feet you claimed his hand widening his smile even more, leading him to his room, causing him to swallow, “One more thing.” 

With a firm push his eyes shifted to where his bed used to be only to gasp softly at the carven work station now on the far wall he examined more carefully the closer he drew. “This is for all your polishing and sharpening and whatnot,” 

With a tearful gaze his eyes met yours as you gently poked his arm, “The dinner table is for eating, the twins eat there-.” Your words broke as his lips met yours for a kiss you melted into until the soft ding came from the kitchen drawing Dwalin to raise you in his arms and carry you to the table where he set it all out before you and collected the small jars of food you’d prepared for the twins earlier and set them in their high chairs lovingly and fed them while you ate.

All through the meal you couldn’t help but blush and struggle with your giddy giggles as he talked you through the courtship plans you were both expected to follow through. Once the table was cleared you glanced through the cutout in the wall eyeing your giggling twins propped up in their pen while you set the dishrag you dried your hands on back onto the sink edge. Shifting your gaze again your brows furrowed and your hand locked on Dwalin’s wrist pulling his arm closer to you eyeing the new scar along the side of his arm. “Where did you get this?”

Your eyes shot to is as he chuckled and waved away your concerns, “Just a simple scrape from training the new guards the other day.”

Crossing your arms you stated,  **“Show me your scars.”**

His brow rose,  **“But…why?”**

**“I want to see how many times you needed me and I wasn’t there.”**

With a chuckle he shook his head, “You have not failed me on that front. The Trolls and your trick with distracting and trapping Smaug for our attack alone prove that.”

Narrowing your eyes you firmly stated, “Shirt, off, now.”

A smirk eased across his lips as he fired back, “Not a chance.”

With a playful smirk of your own you replied, “It’s coming off.” Taking a step as he did the same, retreating to dart through the hall as Balin chuckled and called out, “I’ve got the Bairns, don’t you fret.” Smiling widely as he settled both of them on his lap with a tearful smile unable to wait for his Daughter to visit again from the Iron Hills with her own Children so she could meet their new kin before he gave them a gasping smile and happily asked, “Now where did we leave off on the tales of Durin and the Oliphant, hmm?”

With another giggle you slid through Dwalin’s bedroom doorway after him and tackled him straight into the bed with a surprised giggle at the loud snap that preceded the bed frame snapping and sudden droop of the mattress you slumped into as Dwalin’s arms protectively curled you against his chest. A soft call came from the other room that Dwalin responded to in a call of his own as you helped pull him from the dip, “Just broke the frame.” As he was distracted you gripped the shoulders of his shirt and jerked it over his head earning a playful glare from Dwalin before you stated, “Show me.”

With a sigh he inched forward and shared the stories of each scar coating his chest, back and arms while your fingers scanned over each before his eyes scanned over his bed and he stated, “Shouldn’t take much to mend.”

“You could always stay in mine.” His brow rose, “I woke up with you nearly across my side daily.”

Smirking he replied, “Alright, but we’ll have to leave the door open until we’re married.”

With a nod you eased over to straddle his lap causing him to swallow dryly as you eased your arms around his shoulders and neck while his circled your back gently, “Not a problem. Though, I have to admit I hoped we’d be married by now.”

His brow rose, “But you’ve only just noticed my courtship efforts.”

With a straight expression you exhaled and stated, “Dwalin, I moved you into my apartment! Right away! I thought that would be a clue enough.”

His mouth opened then closed before he blinked a few times and he groaned and rested his forehead against your shoulder, “Please don’t mention this to Gloin. I will never live it down that he was right on this.”

Easing your fingers across the back of his head and around his ears you gently raised his head again, “One condition.” His brow rose then dropped as he smirked as you stole a kiss and giggled softly when his arms pulled you closer to him firmly as he deepened your kiss.


	17. Dare or Dare - Dwalin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi, can you please do a Dwalin fic? Truth or dare takes an unexpected turn when you are dared to give Dwalin a lap dance. Humor and smut indures.

Whoever said drinking and Truth or Dare went hand in hand should be shot, with very thick arrows until they realize the pain this game could inflict. One after another the whole company took turns sending their relatives into the most embarrassing of situations possible until they finally split up and headed home. Leaving you alone with the hulking, scowling mass of Dwarf who’d spent yet another night staring at you in a fierce glare each and every time you had to make contact with any of the men around you, at least once Kili had managed to stagger to the door. Turning with a big grin Kili slumped against the doorframe saying, “y/n, Dare or Dare?!”

With a disbelieving giggle you replied, “It’s Truth or Dare Ki.”

Kili swayed and chuckled with a soft hiccup at the end of it, “I know, but I can only think of a Dare right now.”

Rolling your eyes you replied with a sigh, “Fine, Dare.”

Chuckling again his eyes shifted to his glaring Uncle behind you with a sloppy wink as he stated, “I dare you, to give Uncle Dwalin a lap dance!” A gentle push later he swung the door shut in his own face through his next chuckle, “Go on, no escaping!” softly came through the thick door while you heard a heavy scraping from his scooting the heavy dresser in front of the doors, another delirious notion of his as the doors opened inwards.

Turning around your eyes fell on Dwalin, formerly glaring and now staring at you with a frightened expression. Moving closer you sighed and stopped right before him saying, “Your Nephew is going to pay for this in the morning.” His eyes scanned over you as you asked, “Music or no music?”

Raising his brow he asked in a trembling voice, “What? You don’t have to.”

With a playful glare you turned and set up one of the musical rods on the crank music box and stepped back up to the still frozen Dwarf who sat wide eyed through your approach as you stated, “I realize I don’t have to. Who knows it might keep you from glaring at me for a little while.”

Not long after your first hip swing you were basically on his lap and swiveling your hips once again, ignoring the obvious reaction he was having as his hands stole a grazing path over your thighs ending with a firm squeeze on your ass. Move to move your layers were stripped as you let your not so drunken mood take the reigns and full reasoning for your releasing of all reasoning, allowing your not so subtle attraction to the Dwarf to allow his wandering hands soon drag you into a fiery kiss. With another firm grip on your ass you were carried to the nearby couch after his not so gentle kick up to his feet sent the chair back into the wall behind him to break apart.

.

Four rounds later once again you found yourself pinned to the ground in the middle of the floor under the pile of furs with your legs propped up over Dwalin’s shoulders as he thrust deeply into you once again with a firm grip on your hips holding your body in place under him. With a firm bite on your lip your back arched through your muffled moan through your climax. A low growling breath came from Dwalin as he followed shortly after with another set of rapid thrusts then lowered above you planting a firm kiss on your lips with a firm grip on your hair to hold your head up. A kiss that ended abruptly when the dresser was pushed away and the doors opened again. Leaning your head back your eyes fell on the smirking Prince Kili at his Uncle Thorin’s side, with a scan over the room their eyes all settled on you both as your hand gave a small finger wave and you awkwardly chuckled, “King Thorin, Prince Kili, morning.”

With a smirk Thorin bowed his head to you then glanced at Dwalin, “We have a meeting in half an hour.” With another growling breath Dwalin eased one of your legs down to his side, carefully making sure you were still completely covered as Kili tapped your still raised leg earning another growl from Dwalin as the Prince asked curiously, “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Your head shook while Dwalin eased your leg down and grabbed one of the furs on his back to slide between you as you answered, “No.”

Kili, “But, you were pretty much in half…” His eyes shifted to Dwalin who knelt before you and accepted his pants that Thorin had tossed to him to pull on.

“Well you don’t just snap the person in half.”

Thorin nodded, “You have to work up to it, one leg at a time. Gently.”

Kili glanced between you and asked you, “How would you even work up to that.”

Dwalin sighed as he pulled on his shirt, “You start with legs at the waist, then you ask if you can ease one higher.”

Kili, “And you can still, hammer away?”

Thorin shook his head, “No, Gently and slowly, you don’t hammer away. You don’t want to hurt the Lass.”

Dwalin glanced around and gently scooped up your clothes and set them in your lap, grabbing another fur and holding it up to allow you privacy to dress again.

Kili nodded and glanced at your head over the fur asking with a smirk, “So, when’s the wedding?”

Tossing the fur away Dwalin flatly answered, “Few steps before that yet Kili.” His eyes scanned over you as he gently pulled your slightly frayed long braid from under your outer vest you were buttoning before he rose to his toes to peck you on the cheek sweetly, “I’ll fetch the beads after our meeting. We can discuss the rest then.”

With a gentle grip Kili’s arm circled yours as he led you out of the room while Thorin led Dwalin away, “So Auntie, other than being bent in half, what else have I missed in my instructional lessons with my Uncles?”

With a groan you rolled your eyes, “You really want me to fill you in on this?”

His head nodded, “Who better to ask, you’re an Elf, Tauri’s an Elf, besides, I’d rather ask you than my Amad, now that is a painful conversation.”

With a giggle you rolled your eyes again as he led you back to your room to quickly bathe and change as he asked you his questions through the doors between you.


	18. Richard Armitage Dance Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request -   
> You are a famous street dancer but you are also a girlfriend of Richard Armitage himself, he doesn´t mind that you and your crew hit the public dancing because his fans and the media doesn´t know he is in the relationship with you and he actually admires your talent. Just like him, out there you belong to your fans but in private life, you are his, and his alone and he couldn´t be happier. So when your crew one night hit on Newcastle festival ( idea was inspired by movie Step Up Revolution, art gallery dance scene ) where he and Fraser are he excited like a kid in a candy store following you from room to room and when the show is over while others cheer talking about that amazing moment he manages to catch up with you and shares heated moment in the shadows with the woman he loves even more now.  
> this if it´s not too much?

Step after step the tall deep blue suit jacket and jeans clad Brit by the name of Richard glanced down at his current cast mate, Fraser Kelly, the young teen he had agreed to escort to the latest art exhibit in Newcastle festival. Fidgeting his fingers against his pocket his stomach once again clenched at the lack of a message from his Beloved. Barely three months together and smitten since the first time he spotted you sprinting away from a security guard to hop onto a small platform and drop backwards in a crouched split hiding behind the large sculpture in the park that was resting on its forearms in a backwards leaning handstand with legs forming nearly a straight line. With a raised brow he eyed your slow curling motion to rest on your knees again straightening up and practically crawling out from behind the figure once the guards were gone. A simple turn of your head brought the curiously smirking actor from your dreams stood merely a foot away from you, one awkward chuckle and a wave later he was yours.

Tonight he’d assured himself it was just one more night, you’d be back in his arms once again. Clinging to the videos you had sent him links to allowing only him to know exactly which of the masked art bandits that had been scouring through the country performing their routines in the unlikeliest of venues, spreading the masterful skills and routines you and your crew all bore. Stealing a glance at the looming wave of cameras approaching he wet his lips imagining the remnants of your flavored chap stick from his last surprise visit to one of your lone practices in the small studio attached to your home trapped on his lips drawing another deep ache to claim yet another kiss from you. 

Each inch of him burning and echoing with memories of your last night together after that same kiss led to his trailing you into your following shower that eventually led to your being spread out across the cold floor of your bathroom, then into the bedroom where you eventually did make it onto the bed in time for his exhausted slump stomach down on the bed as you giggled through his low groan filled massage as you tried to help ease the stiff muscles his long cramped locations his scenes had imposed on him.

Between flashes he swore he caught a whiff of your body spray and an echo of that same giggle when they entered the building finally. A soft poke at his side stirred another smile onto his face as Frasier said, “Anybody home?”

Richard chuckled replying, “Sorry, thought I heard someone I know.”

With a smirk he replied, “Mhmm, what’s her name?”

Rolling his eyes Richard led the path inside as Frasier shrugged and said, “Only gonna have to guess then. Um, Tabitha?”

Raising a brow Richard met his eyes causing Frasier to say, “Uhuh, that’s a no then. Um, Rebecca?” Richard shook his head, “Norelle?” Stirring another chuckle from the adult as he guided the teen out of the way of a tall man not paying attention. “Lindsey?”

Richard lowly replied, “Y/n.”

“Hmm, pretty. What’s she look like?”

Richard smirked down at him, “You’re going to start guessing again aren’t you?” Frasier nodded drawing an amused sigh from the man who drew his phone from his pocket, choosing the most tame photo he had of you lounging on a chair reading.

“Ooh. Well done.” Earning another chuckle from Richard as he eyed a glimpse of a news clipping on a woman’s phone they had passed of your latest dance ambush out in the middle of London at the opening of some new high end retail store ending with your vanishing into a sea of released balloons before your logo was left on the side of the building marking your former place there. Looking forward once again Richard spotted the few other familiar faces from his latest films all smiling at the pair when they passed on the way to the first piece of art. Curiously enough Richard’s brows furrowed eyeing the shallowly breathing man completely coated in body paint in an exaggerated body pose in the middle of three other platforms, two singles and a double pose.

A gentle tug on is jacket caused him to turn facing the wall of portraits, each with near invisible bodies painted to match up with the artwork behind them, “Is that a person?”

The corner of his mouth twitched up as a familiar face from one of the videos you had sent raised a book with a glint on the cover he assumed to be a hidden camera. A gentle clutching of his arm around the teen’s shoulders brought the pair back at the sudden slide back the hidden body took. Only for the woman to stop endpoint in a full split with arms gracefully extended above her head as the first male statue’s hand slowly curled around her raised knee. 

In a slow scan over the intricate paint across the mask she was wearing the clear sight of a wink from a familiar mismatched set of eyes stirred his smirk wider before the music that had started and abruptly ended gave another jolt of a beat triggering the hand on her knee to pull forcing her dramatic slumping forward before the kneeling pose of the statue locked in place at the next pause before your sudden lift into an exaggerated grand jete hold. 

With another sliding set of horns layered over the synthesized track you rolled sideways to a handstand on the back of one of the other kneeling statues as the others each claimed their own rhythmic popping set of motions to each set of music until you eased your way into a familiar rolling motion to rest on your knees giving the final statue his chance only to end on his knees once again revealing your back flip over him while your arms eased out of the seemingly latex sleeves covering your arms the statues behind you at your landing tore free revealing a cascading near sheer layered white dress matching your formerly covered ballet slippers gaining a round of shocked cheers.

After another beat a single raise of your chin and sway of your shoulders stirred the crowd in the room to follow as you took a step and slid on your knees through to the next room where yet another formerly frozen statue broke free from his pose to catch you as the horns took over the music, for a slowly lowering hold as your hand lovingly eased along his cheek while women formerly hiding in light fixtures in outfits matching yours came into view. Joining you for a stunning set of skilful holds, poses and leaps before the horns dropped and you led the women through a set of fast slightly jerking, and jaw dropping set of movements Richard had formerly thought a trick of filming absolutely explaining in his mind a few of the moves you had executed so well in your last night together and the twinge he felt in his already tight material below his belt.

Biting his lip he chuckled and joined Frasier on his path into the next room after your group, all stripping to a formerly unseen layer as a pair of men each held pairs of pants you each hopped into before in your next set of motions you were able to secure them and ended the tune with a cheeky snap of your new suspenders after your exaggerated twirls you gave your uniform fedoras that as the lights shut off when the music hit once again and the masks, suspenders and hats all glowed though your wave of popping motions while your bodies morphed into various shapes of shifting animals miming each of the creatures on the black lit portraits lining the walls of the darkened strobe lit room. 

Tight motions had you lost in the crowd for Richard until yet another slide sent you past his side to rest on your crossed feet en point again, stroking his cheek as your lips met the other, leaving him nearly growling at the wave of your scent washing over him before your finger gently flicked his earlobe teasingly in your same way before you would normally nibble on it after trailing your lips along his neck.

Thankfully his long jacket and low lights hid the effect of your body being just a breath away from his as yet another twinge below the belt while he trailed the chuckling teen once again by the firm hold on his wrist breaking the locked stance his body had settled into.

His first step however revealed something stiff that had formerly not been in his pocket, trickling in they joined the crowds eyeing the set of tricks you each gave with your fedoras, yours being a twirl in your hands before it rolled down your slanted extended arms before you flung it up catching it after your backwards roll over the back of another dancer to claim your spot in the new shape of the giant bull, the final grand piece that you each mined its angry stamping of its feet before a giant red curtain fell from the ceiling covering your barely three second escape before doors were heard slamming as a set of vans and trucks took off from the lot as the crowds looked up wondering where the curtain had come from only to spot your logo earning chuckles from each of them in the now silent rooms until the soft instrumental music from before your display started once again.

Finally as Frasier had approached another of your costars to talk about your performance Richard smirked as he pulled the strange item from his pocket revealing a card key envelope with the hotel he was staying at and the room number marking just down the hall from his before he read your freshly sent text message simply reading,  _“Bought you something in London.”_

Biting his lip he stole a glance at Frasier before promptly typing back,  _“Can’t wait to see it.”_

Frasier glanced at Richard asking, “Need to call your Lady love?”

Wiggling his eye brows while biting his lip stirring a chuckle from Richard before he glanced down at his phone spotting the next message,  _“Have you seen the gardens yet?”_  Sneaking another glance around him he looked at his screen again before reading,  _“Blue door, hang a right.”_

He smirked at the teen, “Mind if I take this?”

Frasier shook his head, “Take your time Cassanova.” Firing a wink at his chaperone as he stayed with their costars continuing their discussion about the incredible performance already popping up online and stirring news about the actor involved in it. Richard chuckled again following the clear path to the blue door and into the warm night air following the open moonlit corridor towards the vast stretch of dimly lit gardens in the moonlight. 

A curious smirk eased onto his lips as he approached a small set of rooms formed from multi colored giant blocks forming a giant mural into a small outer bar and sitting rooms where a hand reached out and gave his sleeve a gentle tug. Turning his head he bit his lip lowering his eyes over your barely visible moon lit body draped in a shimmering silver silk dress with a high slit up your thigh exaggerated on your relaxed lean against the doorway raised higher to show off those breathtaking legs of yours.

“Enjoying your event?” You playfully asked earning a chuckle from him as he walked into the shadows of the tall bushes around the building following you blindly through the pitch black rooms and into a smaller room you locked the door of behind you and led him over to be guided down onto a lounge after his hand eased along your thigh through your high slit trying to inch as high as it could through his purring, “Where are we going, my little vixen?” he chuckled as he settled on the lounge and felt you laying down over him to whisper against his ear while your hand trailed to unbutton his jacket and glide lower to his belt, “Don’t you worry about that Mr Armitage.”

A few metallic clinks later his belt was undone and you’d freed him for stroking earning a long set of bit back moans as you reminded him of his urging you not to tease him through your performances after his first time surprising you reheaersing. Nipping gently on his ear as his hands dipped under your dress to calm the ache his hands had felt from their inability to touch you since you appeared, only to be brushed aside while he stared blindly into the darkness then relaxed back at your trailing lower over him drawing more muffled moans from him.

Once again he sat up on the lounge, though this time in his attempt to grab you after you had covered him yet again and slunk away into the darkness, exhaling again he lowly purred, “y/n.”

Your soft giggle sounded after your heels clicked across the floor before the lights slowly dimmed on as you eased the sight of the women’s lounge corner in the lavish powder room appeared around him, “I’m here.”

Biting his lip he rose and crossed to you, gaining another giggle at his raising you to curl around his middle against the door, “Just checking. You are an escape artist.”

Your lips slowly pressed against his for a loving kiss he melted around you through before you broke the contact and reminded him of his company. With feet on the floor once again he smirked at your fixing his jacket and tie after yet another peck on his cheek, “I’ll be waiting, with your gift.” Clutching his hand to lead him blindly back through the dark room after shutting off the lights again, hearing his chuckle as he caught your exiting through a side exit to ease into a waiting car with another gown clad woman from your group flashing a finger wave at the Brit who chuckled and waved in return before he made the trip back inside for the rest of the event.

.

Exhaling slowly he tapped the keycard against his curled fingers on his free hand as he hummed along to the Bon Jovi song playing in the elevator up to your shared floor. Lowering his gave from the small screen he eyed the empty hallway, smirking and stepping out as if he was on his way to his own heist, always secretly loving the secrecy of your surprise meetings to catch up with him as he filmed the latest of his roles in another country before always beating him home to greet him for your pre planned dates. Loving that you understood the travel and public side of your careers but also your mysterious nature you sprung on him to keep returning home again anything but another mundane stop along the way.

Nearly shaking from excitement, he eased the card into the lock and bit his lip at the welcoming beep it gave then promptly slipped inside. Securing the extra locks behind him, turned and entered the room eyeing the meal you’d set out on the table beside the bottle of his favorite wine. Scanning over the room curiously he walked farther into the room where he found you in one of his favorite positions, lounging with those legs of yours on full display. Wrapped in what appeared to be his favorite cardigan that got accidentally shredded on his last trip out to the states from the cleaners it had been taken to.

“Like your gift?”

Wetting his lips he eyed your playful smile as he watched you shift your legs causing the cardigan to slide higher on your hips while you straightened up allowing one of the shoulders to ease lower. One at a time he undid the buttons on his jacket and followed you on your slinking path into the bedroom, edging with a muffled giggle as he lifted you and pinned you to the bed through his fiery kiss before purring, “I love it.”

 


	19. Bairn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for a story about a young Elleth not considered an adult yet being fiercly protected by the Dwarves. Got the basics of it, and added a bit of a joking twist on it to lighten it up a bit from what I first imagined for it. Sorry it took so long to gt it out, hope you like it! :D

A sharp gasp rang through the Company behind Thorin and the Elf Prince, both cinched in a tight battle of words before their heads turned to the stunned Dwarves knowing full well what word was coming next in Thorin’s sentence. In a hushed whisper Balin motioned his hand at you, the web coated Elleth fuming as your hand folded over your eyes rubbing her temple to ease the migraine growing within, “Bairn.”

Thorin nodded his head and turned to you as the Elves all spotted your muscles twitching while you lowered and straightened your arms through an attempt at a calming exhale between hushed muttered curses in Quenya triggering a hint of a smirk on the Prince’s face when he recognized the scowling Elleth he’d long since missed the annual visits from her. A firm glare fired from the other blonde Prince when he noticed the hint of a rival for his hopefully soon to be intended he inched closer to through Thorin replying, “I am no thief!”

Legolas’ eyes met yours as he asked, in clear fluid Quenya,  _“Is what he says the truth?”_

You nodded, replying,  _“Ya, nearly had to tie it to him for him to even touch it, but the wargs after eased his concerns about its craftsmanship.”_

A smile eased onto his face as he nodded his head at you saying,  _“Ada will wish to speak with you. Ecthellion has been quite unsettled in your silence since leaving.”_

Sighing again you replied as he passed back the sword to the slightly confused Dwarf King triggering the return of all the other weapons from the group right after and led the way,  _“If he cares to remember it was his Son’s shouting curses at me that urged me to leave in the first place.”_

Fili stepped firmly between you once again forming a barrier between you both gliding his fingers once again over the small chord with tassles at the end of your quiver strapped to your back over your twin blades in his usual habit from his inability to yet claim your hand. Each Dwarf filed behind you both with Thorin in the lead, clinging protectively to his burglar, who seemed to be in a mood close to yours at his insistence that holding hands would in fact be just as adequate an action and far easier for him to walk. Only stirring the King to turn and grip his thighs as Dwalin raised him onto his back deepening his scowl soon buried in the fur collar of the King to muffle his muttered one sided argument the Elves struggled to hold back their chuckles from.

The castle grew before you as your arms crossed at the hushed whisper from Balin urging your eyes to roll at his belief that you should be in the middle of the group to be better protected. A sideways glance came from the Prince until he chuckled at your low utterance of  _“Not a word.”_

The crossed leg of the King lowered to the ground leading to his shifting straighter as he called out your name in a more than pleased tone stirring a firmer grip from Fili on the tassle drawing your eye to dart between the pair quickly then bowed your head to the King greeting him in return motioning your hand from your chest to your side as he did the same and smiled. 

His expression stirring a curious wave through the Dwarves at the rare sight of him anything past stoic before Thorin stepped forward silently ushering you back again after leaving the still scowling Hobbit beside Dwalin who was struggling to draw him closer to his side only gaining a firm swat on his bare forearm  as he stormed over to your side sliding between you and Fili breaking his contact with the small tassle. After a curious glance over the motions of the small creature he glanced back to the scowling King instead.

Once again the quickly building tension between the leaders quickly fizzled at the throat clearing coming from Balin earning another mumble from you, “ I swear if you say-.”

Balin, “Thorin.”

Thorin glanced at you noticing your sharp exhale and expression growing into a scowl matching Bilbo’s then turned back to Thranduil stating, “King Thranduil, perhaps we could gain a bit of food for our youngest member.”

Under your breath you muttered, “Two more hours…”

Thranduil glanced at you with a smirk at Thorin’s stating your name triggering a twitch in your brow before the Elf King to state, “You have escorted my dear friend safely to my borders just in time for her birthday celebration. I would never allow her to suffer the pain of hunger so close to her confirmed adulthood.”

His eyes scanned over you as Balin chuckled saying, “Of course she’ll always be our little Pebble!”

Your brows dropped as you inhaled and repeated for what you felt was the thousandth time, “I am older than you, all of you.”

Bofur swatted his hand at the air before him through a large grin, “Oh it’s just a number, we’ve lived farther into our lives than you have.”

Exhaling again you started walking towards a door along the wall as Bilbo joined you with Fili right after trailed by Legolas in his losing battle to control his bubbling laughter, muttering in Elvish,  _“I’ll be in the dungeons.”_

The guard before you opened the door with a respectful bow of his head as Bofur called out, “Be sure to remember your veggies, and milk, you need them for your growth.”

_“Two more hours…”_

Thorin glanced at the closing door gaining another glare from Bilbo when he said, “Eat your fill! At least three courses!” Losing the rest of his order before hearing Bilbo’s clear shout muffling against the door leaving Thorin clueless to his actual response but took Thranduil’s smirk and trembling shoulders as a sign for no lessening of his fowl mood just yet.

Thranduil between his chuckles stated in Elvish clearly to you in your mind,  _“Your room is prepared, dinner is nearly finished, bathe and change. I will not bar your group from the celebration.” His_ eyes scanning over Tauriel trailing after Kili who’d tried and failed to sneak to the door to join his Brother, watching his pitiful slinking path she son corrected under Thranduil’s order to guide him to meet you three. As the door was open once more Balin shouted out, “Kili, ensure our Pebble is properly fed!”

As the brunette’s lips parted your clear shout sounded once again, “I am 399 years old!! I am well aware of the task of caring for myself!”

Bofur, “Bit cranky with our sudden waking. Needs the full eight hours.”

Only gaining another chuckle from the group as Dwalin said, “They grow up so fast!”

His response being a slammed door after a sharp “Ugh!!” in a shrill shout just barely slipping through before the guard shut the door behind Kili and Tauriel.

Glancing down at the ground as he softly chuckled, remembering well the tantrums and comments he himself gained on his pathway to the fourth century marker, clearly naming an Elf as an adult and the troubles that came from the time before and small window of a decade after settling as an adult in the minds of those around the young Elf. 

Looking up again he said, “As I said, the Feast of Starlight is tonight, where we combine our annual celebration of the stars as well as the birth of the Elleth born within these walls at its occurrence. You will be led to bathe and change before the meal. The rest we shall discuss tomorrow afternoon once I’ve called our guest of honor down enough to reclaim her place among you.” 

Without a word he rose and made his way down the stairs to exit through that same door, only stopping before he passed through it completely to glance back at Thorin saying, “Another thing, I’ve never seen such a cross Hobbit. I would be vary wary at where I sleep tonight had I made that mistake.” Gaining a timid nod in return before they followed after the King at the wave of his hand towards their rooms.

 


	20. Kidnapping the Princes - Boromir, Fili/Kili/Thorin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your banishment Thorin is haunted by his treatment of you, something his Sister and kin believe to be the reasoning behind your assumed kidnapping of their Princes.

“Gondor needs no King.” A firm hand rested on your shoulder causing your head to turn facing your traveling companion giving you the same loving gaze he’d lost the ability to shield anymore. An easy smile spread on your face as you locked eyes with the Grandson of the Steward of Gondor Boromir. You both along with the Durin Princes had stolen away with a large owl you’d found and discovered along the crossing the Misty Mountains on your trek back towards Gondor before you’d uncovered a long since believed lost cursed relic known to have tarnished your family line eternally. For nearly half a year prior to your current perch on a ledge outside an exploding mountain you had joined a group of Dwarves on their path to reclaim their homeland.  
A journey you had gotten tangled up in and painfully heartbroken as the leader of said journey sank deeper each day with the nearness of your discovered trinket. Unknowingly forming an attachment to you driving the pain deeper at his near daily voiced intentions towards you. Beside your personal guard believed to be just another guard among the thousands trained to defend the great white kingdom you were believed to be. Nameless and nothing to offer a King, even with a secret crown of your own a union between you would be looked down upon by his people. But as you flew back to your white kingdom thinking only of your now safe baby brother you would mind the throne for until he was old enough to claim it the pain still lingered. With only echoes of the Princes refusing to allow you to go alone out into the wilds as they sat sifting through gold at their Uncle’s mental haze.  
His lies, those very words uttered with an echoing hiss at the end of them at stung deeply at the first utterances of anything close to affectionate to you. Flattery was never aimed at you, only compliments on your skills in battle, arms and military planning. Mentally and prowess wise you were unmatched, everything a kingdom could wish for, beauty had no part in it with thoughts of swooning Men belonging only in your mind and dreams. All those loving and possessive glances stinging all the more at their falsehood stealing away with the prior innocence you once possessed from them. He had stolen away with your first stolen brush of fingertips, a longing or heated glance, the switch from someone fearsome to a shrinking possession drew you to tears almost had your fiery companion not been there to draw you back thinking towards home once more at the first sighting of your pain.  
The arms curled around the middle of your back tightened reminding you of the younger of the Dwarf Princes with his Brother before you smiling at their task, unaware of the raging storm their Mother had brought on at the discovery of their absence. Stolen away in the night when the Sickened King had once again given the impression to hide you away for eternity claiming you as his and only his. The shouts were heard clearly through each hall with each Dwarf hoping for only the safe return of their Princes while their King’s mind flooded with his memories of his behavior with you. Quietly he sat brooding over how to make this right with only the sheer will power he contained to keep his Sister’s belief that they had been stolen as repayment for his banishing you both without payment for your handling of the already long since wounded slowly dying dragon guarding his hoard.  
Lowering your gaze to the ground before you with a sharp inhale you focused your mind on the task ahead. In a long line of soldiers of Men you raised your hand giving the signal as your place as dots on the horizon shifted to a race towards the dark forces swarming the small circle of Dwarves and Elves. Barely an hour had passed and you stood victorious watching as the Princes crossed the bloody field returning to their kin as you turned heading towards the greening swaying forest on the back of your tall steed that met the side of the Elf King’s Elk to lead you and your men into his lands to rest after your travels and battle. In a stolen glance you caught sight of the Durins embracing before their eyes turned to land on you with their lips parting at the crown resting above your blood soaked braid reflecting brightly in the sunlight.


	21. Betrothed - Legolas Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk888999 Can you do a Legolas x reader where the reader leaves Mirkwood without telling anyone to see her older sister Arwen , and Thranduil and Legolas goes crazy trying to find her?  
>  ..  
> Silmë - "light of Silpion" (Telperion)

A beaming smile threatened to escape you in your eager path to find the Elven Prince. True you were betrothed since birth and you’d known each other just as long, but his affections appeared, at least to you and your like minded elder Sister a bit colder than you’d hoped at this stage. All your lives it was expected for you to be wed and even though he had never struggled against it publicly you could sense a cautiousness in forming something past a friendship with you. And for all your tries to remain detached in the chance of his managing to change his Father’s mind towards the union you quite helplessly fell for the freely wandering Prince seeming far to flighty to manage a full evening in your company let alone more than a full two hours together after your shared meals. The shimmering of his hair glistening just the same as the lights you’d imagined to shine so brightly through his eyes whenever something had managed to make him smile, or rather, someone.

For a month now your visit to Northern Greenwood was decided achieved and now nearly complete, the hope being some sort of connection between you. In all your tries to find and join him in his tasks a shifting glance seemed to occur always leading to his race away leaving you alone in the task without a secured plan for another in the future. His target always seeming to be the far younger and taller red headed Captain of the Guard. Never once had you managed to find him without her company and never once had he left your side without trailing after her sharing in yet another hushed conversation. 

Surely he had claimed her as his and was trying to silently alert you to that fact, but his Father insisted and never missed a chance to lead you n his direction knowing full well she would be there as well. Her expressions however seemed to waver and crumble from smiles and blushes from withheld laughter in his direction to you and dropping into the most pitying gazes an Elleth of your station should ever receive. All lingering through the weekly hunting trips you had managed to secure in a lengthy debate with the King only ending with his enforcing of her company to you for protection.

But never the less alone you had fallen with none here seeming willing to aid in your silent suffering. Your path was set and under your Father’s wishes you would no doubt wed the Prince remaining locked in this union suffering painfully as he flaunted another until your managing to slip away and sail to once again curl up in your Mother’s arms trying to forget it all. 

The latest step in your courtship was choosing and crafting a gift for one another, the gift you’d chosen obviously a bow, one you’d crafted from a branch sent from Lothlorien and the elder trees gifted to a servant in your behalf at your pure request of courtship to the Prince. Hours you’d spent your free time toiling over it with a crowd of eyes seemingly locked on you through that time as well watching your determined state.

Nipping at your lip you paused at the doorway to the Prince’s rooms, your rival stood watch outside with lips parting once her head had bowed to you respectfully. Through the crack in the door while a servant brought the Prince and King another round of refreshments your betrothed’s words rang out clearly, “How much longer Ada?”

At the door your feet paused with your hand ready to knock until the King responded, “That is entirely up to you Little Leaf. How much longer  _are_  we to have the Lady Silmë as our guest.”

Unable to stop it tears filled your eyes while your hand lowered as the Prince stated, “I can’t stand this, all these rules we’re to follow, for a betrothal I never was able to choose.”

Warmly a tear streamed down your chest as you shut your eyes and turned away from the door mentally ordering the Elleth never to mention your presence there as the King added, “Your Naneth was decided for me just as your Wife has been decided in turn, make the best of it,” as the servant exited into the hall he caught Tauriel’s expression realizing he’d missed something as the door closed from his gentle pull breaking off the words, “None of us manage our courtships very well. The Lady seems pleased with you thus far. Just keep spending time with her and try to secure your union before her return to Rivendell next week. It’s a simple ribbon braided into her hair, easily enough requested.”

With a furrowed brow Legolas sighed rubbing his face then lowered his hands to his lap replying, “And yet Naneth’s diaries state you were just as terrible as I am.”

“I was worse, so much worse. Your Naneth was overly kind in recounting my fumbling our first steps. It shouldn’t be difficult I’ve seen her working quite feverishly on her gift to you in return when her supplies arrived from Lothlorien at the news of your gift, which will be completed when?”

“Tonight, just have the hinges to set straight. Then I can ask her. I’m not certain Lady Silmë and Tauriel get along very well, she was all but useless at having learned of any of her interests or desires for a gift.”

Thranduil sighed, “Well, perhaps Tauriel’s age has worked against her or she’s not had the courage to ask any interests straight out due to their difference in rank.” Legolas sighed sinking into his chair while his Father sipped on his wine. “In any case it matters not, a jewelry case is a gift with the promise of more to come along. Should prove your intentions well enough.” He rose to his feet finishing his wine, “I have a meeting, we will leave at first light for the hunt for our farewell dinner for, hopefully, my future Daughter in law.” Legolas nodded and sighed again trying to once again work the words out for his request as he drew the pale blue ribbon he’d embroidered with leaves and vines reaching towards the traditional bell at the end of it he lovingly imagined twisting into your long silvery white hair you’d gained from your Mother.

…

The meeting had ran long allowing you the freedom to lie about having eaten already by the time a servant had come to escort you to the late meal with the starving and slightly irritated King at their time consuming tasks delaying their meal. Both unaware of your tear stained packing up a bags worth of clothes leaving what was left secured in your trunk. The last changing of the guard signaled your departure, dressed in your hunting garb, pants secured with tall boots both in dark silver under a long sleeved tight robe reaching your knees in a dark maroon under a brown vest. Your bow and sword strapped on tightly to not make a sound as you wove your way through the watching guards unnoticed, taking the far lessly guarded traveler's path long since unused leading to the Southern Wood. Your tears somehow remaining fixed and bubbling up inside you until you had crossed the border and exhaled in the darker Wood cautiously following the trail leading to a closer semblance of home.

Three days the King and Prince had been delayed due to the heavy rains on their trip, remaining home with their prey with irritated expressions shifting to panicked ones at the news of your disappearance. But at least for the King the panic hadn’t lasted long as word the furious Lord Celeborn had come to discuss the matter of his distressed youngest Granddaughter.

…

Through the Wood you traveled until the racing of feet halted you, a sled slowing behind the racing rabbits sniffing you curiously before the Wizard charging them ordered their continuing after his offer to drive you to the bridge separating the Southern Greenwood and Lothlorien. With a kind thanks the hermit watched your sorrowful trek alone across the bridge toward the Elven guards stepping free of their hiding places at the sight of you. The trails of your tears both wet and dried urged their shift leader Haldir to collect your bag and guide you directly through the paths to their Lord.

Through the Lord’s private gardens you walked as Haldir passed your bag onto another servant to deliver to your room. A silver haired King stood in the morning light in search of the source of the sniffle he’d heard only to part his lips with a soft gasp at the sight of his crying Grandchild. Within moments he’d crossed to you curling you tightly in his arms, “My Dearest Silmë, what could have possibly drawn you here in such a state?”

Between your sobs you shakily replied barely above a whisper through another trail of tears, “Please free the Prince from our betrothal. I cannot bear to force this any longer.”

A tear slid down his cheek in return as he withdrew his arms, raising your chin with his fingers to meet your tear filled gaze, “Why would you request this.”

Another near sob left you at your stating, “He does not love me, nor does he wish to.”

“I am certain that could not be the case.”

“I heard them-,” another tear slid down his cheek watching your lip quiver through another trail of tears as your cheeks reddened more.

“You heard who?”

After a gasping breath you wavered back, “Prince Legolas, and the King.”

A spark eased through his momentarily ferocious gaze at what his friend could have said to bring this on, “What did they say?”

With what you hoped to be a calming exhale you replied, “Prince Legolas said ‘How much longer Ada. I can’t stand this, all these rules we’re to follow, for a betrothal I never was able to choose.’ It cannot get much clearer.”

“And the King?”

“He replied, ‘That is entirely up to you Little Leaf. How much longer  _are_  we to have the Lady Silmë as our guest?’ Then he continued, ‘Your Naneth was decided for me just as your Wife has been decided in turn, make the best of it’,” Another tear slid down your scrunching face as you added in a timid tearful squeak, “I don’t want to be made the best of. Just break it, please.”

Gently his hand landed on the back of your head curling you in his arms once again as he pressed his lips to your forehead, “This will be dealt with, My Dearest.” Softly he continued issuing soothing words to you until you calmed and he led you to sit for a brief meal then to wash up as he left you in the care of your Sister Arwen after her return from a round to the outer forest with your Grandmother. With the elder going to claim a rest Arwen charged herself with aiding in tending to your knotted hair as you soaked in an herb and salt filled bath to try and ease your nerves.

On a cushioned stool Arwen sat behind you with comb in hand easing it through your hair between her fingers undoing the fraying braids from days prior. Looking over your easing shoulders Arwen stated, “I take it things did not end well with the Prince.”

After a glance back at her your reddened pale blue eyes met hers reminding her of your Mother’s face at her parting for the Grey Havens, “Prince Legolas told his Father he can’t stand our betrothal and wanted me gone.”

Her lips parted and she moved to your side, “Perhaps you missed a larger part of their conversation.”

A tear slid down your cheek, “Then the King replied Legolas should make the best of it.”

“He surely couldn’t have meant it so harshly. Legolas cares for you, I’ve seen it, he’s mentioned it to our Brothers how beautiful he’s found you.”

Your lip quivered, “And yet he is constantly seeking the side of their new Captain of the Guard, all of 600 with flaming red hair. What is another Silvan Elleth to her.”

Dropping the comb on her lap she wiped your cheeks, “I know for certain he would not fall so easily for such a young Elf, just barely an adult. We’ve known him since the First Age, you’re barely three months apart. He would not set aside thousands of years of friendship for such a fleeting acquaintance! His Father would never allow him to aim so low either, had an attachment formed the King would know and would have dealt with it promptly!”

“I could not stay either way after hearing such things.”

She nodded and moved behind  you again to try and fix your knots before helping you wash, comb, dry and rebraid it. “Remember Ada’s stories of his courting Naneth?”

With a sniffle you replied, “He serenaded her, ruined a translation, referred to her as a buzzard instead of a swan.”

Arwen leaned over catching your hint of a smile, “And Grandmother, she mentioned Grandfather’s courting to me once. Not much detail but it ended with his poem along with his gift causing her to push him in the lake and shun him for a full three months.” In a glance back at her she nodded with a soft giggle wiping your cheek again, “Perhaps the Prince is just as pitiful with words past friendship as them. I hear the King earned a slap for his.” Gaining a giggle from you, “Hopefully it was just a snippet of a larger conversation.”

Turning forward you looked at the wall with a defeated sigh feeling your deflated hope taking a single tiny gasp for air once again in an attempt at another try for the Prince, “Perhaps.”

Arwen smirked as she asked, “I also am guessing you didn’t leave a note?”

You shook your head, “They left for a hunting trip. No one to leave a note to.”

She giggled softly, “Oh then they will feel much more a sting from your vanishing than any slap you could issue, especially when Grandfather arrives ending their panic.”

You turned your head to meet her gaze, “Grandfather left?”

She nodded, “Just as I arrived. Looked downright furious. No doubt he’ll get to the bottom of all this.” Her finger made a circle in the air requesting your turn again you silently obeyed, “If not then in the least he’ll manage to detain the pair long enough for Ada and our Brothers to pummel them until they answer.” The pair of you giggled at the image of the furious attack they would unleash on the stubborn pair.

…

A twitch formed in the Lord’s brow the longer he sat in the Royal Sitting room staring at the doorway he knew the King would return through soon enough. Floors below he heard the welcoming horns and tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair counting the seconds until those doors parted.

With a heavy sigh the King strolled through to the stables releasing his Elk as a band of servant gathered the prey in the wagon as Legolas freed his white mare and eyed the nearby garden and windows for any sight of you, so sure you would be there as you had for each of his returns from his rounds on the guard and hunting trips. His eyes lowered imagining a possible meal you were leading the preparation for the returning pair, then settled on his young friend approaching him with a slightly frightened expression only growing at the eyes of the King landing on her.

Tauriel bowed her head to them only to hear the King say, “Tauriel, you are looking a bit ragged this morning. Was there an ambush on your rounds?”

Her eyes raised to meet his, “My King, I should say first, the Lady Silmë is gone.”

With a stunned gaze Legolas stepped closer to her, “Gone how?! On a hunting trip, or a stroll through the far Southern Gardens?”

She glanced between the Prince and King, “A breakfast was prepared to your specifications for the morning you left for the Lady, but when I went to fetch her, she was gone. Her things were packed with a bag missing along with her weapons and hunting clothes.”

Thranduil inhaled sharply as Legolas stated, “Perhaps she is just turned around.”

Tauriel shook her head, “We’ve searched our borders several times, all the trails, there is no trace of her.”

Through his thundering heart Thranduil stated, “Expand the search, and search every room in the Palace, leave no corner unexamined.”

As he moved to walk past her Tauriel lowered her gaze stating, “My King.” His body shifted to face her as Legolas froze and turned to her as well, “Lord Celeborn arrived this morning.” Her eyes rose to meet his, “He will not give any word past he wishes to speak with you at your arrival.”

Thranduil, “No word past that?”

She shook her head, “He does not look pleased, My King.” Lowering her gaze again.

“Show me to him.” He looked at his Son, “Bathe and change, if he does not have word of her then we will begin our fevered search.”

.

Rising to his feet Celeborn locked eyes with his friend who knew at once something was gravely wrong at the fire in his eyes. After crossing the room Thranduil froze in his attempt to bow his head, “Make the best of it?!”

Promptly Tauriel’s mouth dropped open then covered it with her hands drawing the eye of the King and Lord before Thranduil looked at his friend, “Pardon me?”

“Is there any reason in particular your Son has refused to court my Granddaughter?”

“Celeborn, Legolas is very much looking forward to securing his courtship with Lady Silmë.”

Celeborn nodded and glanced at Tauriel still frozen in shock, then back to the King, “Then why did she find her way to our borders, in tears, requesting I free the Prince from a union she overheard him stating quite plainly he had no wish to take part in?”

With his mouth agape the King inhaled sharply before stating, “That, whatever the Lady overheard it was not the full conversation! I gravely apologize for any offence the Lady might have believed us to express, I was merely pressing Legolas on finishing his gift and requesting the final marker.” Turning his head he glared at Tauriel, “Why are you frozen like that?!”

Celeborn looked to her as well as she lowered her hand shakily and swallowed dryly, “Her Ladyship ordered me against speaking of it.”

Raising a brow Thranduil stated, “Need I remind you I am your King, above any such visitor until a wedding is formed.” Glancing at Celeborn he stated quickly, “Again I mean that respectfully of course.”

To which Celeborn nodded, “I wish to hear it as well. What did Silmë say?”

Tauriel wet her lips glancing between them, “Not so much what she said, the night before you left her Ladyship came to Prince Legolas’ rooms with her gift and overheard you when the servant brought your drinks. Then turned to leave, ordering me to say nothing to anyone of her being there.”

Thranduil, “And?”

“She was crying.”

Thranduil waved his hand, “Go ready your belongings. There is much to discuss with the Lady when we arrive in Lothlorien.” She nodded and promptly turned to rush off to her rooms as Thranduil waved the other servant from the room, walking to his chair he dropped heavily into and rubbed his face as the door closed.

Reclaiming his chair as well Celeborn sighed, “Why then did you ask him how long she was to remain your guest?”

Raising his eyes Thranduil replied, “I meant, my words, I wish for her to be here as my Daughter in law, not our guest. I have expressed that to Legolas countless times. I cannot force him to request adding his ribbon to her hair or their trading of gifts. Which, his is complete, was completed that night before we left. We had planned on a large meal after which he would offer trading gifts then ask.”

Celeborn’s hand pressed to his lips while he leaned sideways onto the arm of that chair resting his elbow on it as well, “It is a wonder we manage to marry at all.”

Thranduil raised his hands, “Exactly. He was doing well. I thought as much. She seemed pleased, at least with the little I could manage to keep Legolas with her, but he just focused so much on perfecting his ribbon and gift. Which, the latter, did not come easily, Tauriel could scarcely manage an idea of any preference of gifts from Lady Silmë.”

Celeborn sighed, “She wouldn’t happen to be your Captain of the Guard, would she?”

Thranduil’s brows shifted closer together in a confused head tilt, “She is. Why does that matter.”

“One of the issues also circled a suspicion pertaining your Son’s possible interest in the young Elleth.”

Straightening up Thranduil replied, “I would never allow it! If anything Legolas sees her as an adopted Sister. She is but 600 barely. Besides, Legolas speaks of none but Lady Silmë in her absence, all since they were children. His feelings are true and unshaken I assure you.” After inhaling slowly he added, “Perhaps his questioning towards any news and details of her Ladyship’s days has been misunderstood, I do understand her innocent misunderstanding. My Wife, believed a Cousin of mine to be a possible rival, quickly silenced. Same as Celebrian and that Ellaina from Lindon in theirs.”

Celeborn nodded, “He was hoped to be the most successful of us all at courting easily.”

“Apparently something far more difficult than we had remembered. She calmed down, a little at least?”

“I convinced Arwen to remind her of our courtships, seemed to help. Last I heard she was hopeful at least a little towards missing part of your conversation. I knew you at least would never issue such a hurtful statement, naming her as trial to bear.”

“Of course not. I do care for her dearly. I will inform her of that when we speak.”

Celeborn nodded, “If you don’t disagree I am picturing your stay to be quite a lengthy one, should she follow our Wives’ paths of shunning before another chance is granted.”

“One I would enjoy greatly, even if I have to hang my Son by his ankles until he asks the necessary questions.” A chuckle came from the Elf Lord who rubbed his face and agreed to the offered meal where Legolas was informed of your reasoning for leaving just long enough for his Father’s sentence to end before he raced off to pack for the trip earning another chuckle from the pair as they rose to head to Thranduil’s rooms for his packing as a servant gathered your remaining belongings to add to theirs.

…

“You’re serious?” Your brow raised as your Grandfather’s voice entered your mind at his reaching the edge of Lothlorien’s borders. Turning your head you looked at Arwen stating, “Larger conversation, apparently.”

With a chuckle Arwen helped you to your feet to change out of your sleeping clothes before fixing your hair into a wavy curtain over your back freeing it for braiding if at all possible unless the Prince ruined his apology. Your eyes rolled once again as you secured the last button on your sleeve reaching your elbow matching the long row down your back in your low dipping gown in a thick velvet and lace mixture. With a smile Arwen adjusted the shining necklace resting across your chest you would trade with the Prince before his approved braiding. Arm in arm you both walked to the main gardens as the group entered the inner circle.

Through a shaky inhale Thranduil approached you at Arwen’s departure and bowed his head to you, “Lady Silmë, I am deeply pained at the knowledge that any of my words have caused you harm. I swear to you that is the farthest from my intentions. I have only ever wished for your safety and happiness. Furthermore you have always claimed a special place in my heart, one hopefully becoming closer to yours should you forgive my Son and myself.” His arm reached back to grip his Son’s shoulder and draw him forward between you as he chuckled awkwardly, swallowed dryly and straightened up before his head bowed to you. “I will see to the unloading of our wagon.” Bowing his head to you then walking away beside Celeborn, both keeping their eyes on you two in their impossibly slow trek away.

Legolas chuckled again as his hand shifted around the hem of his long shirt he quickly released at your next blink reminding him to speak against his usual silent awe struck gaze at you, “There aren’t enough words to describe how deeply I regret causing you any pain. I will never forgive myself for it, and I will strive to ensure it never happens again.” You nodded glancing at the onlooking pair as he wet his lips, “I was told, concerning Tauriel.” His eyes locked with yours again noticing the hint of something he could not place, “Ada all but raised her, seeing to her every need under her Uncle’s care. All I intended was possibly a suggestion or two from what she might have learned of your interest from her time as your guard. My thoughts, and heart have always been helplessly at your command. Should you still accept my apology and courtship.”

With a weak chuckle you replied, “After all this, I feel a bit foolish.”

He stepped closer to you offering his hands palm up for yours, and smiled softly at you when you laid yours gently on his freezing the Elf Lords in place behind you. “If anyone is to feel foolish it is me. For wasting so much time worrying about your responses and possible refusals of my offer of courtship.” All at once his words seemed to pour out endlessly with his hands moving between his words as he delved into how his times away from you were towards his gifts, his hands extended to his sides as the Elf Lords tried to figure out what he was saying in the distance.

Celeborn, “And the rambling begins.”

Thranduil sighed, “And he was so close.” Their brows rose at your hands rising forcing their belief the slap was happening before their eyes, “Oh no.”

Their lips parted however at your hands settling on his cheeks through the kiss you pulled him lower to your level, within moments his eyes had closed and he pressed firmer against your lips silencing him causing the Elf Lord’s heads to tilt slightly in confusion. At your lips parting their heads straightened again, the returned kiss Legolas claimed ended with a bird call Celeborn sent out signaling the intimacy barrier between you reaching its limit. The pair of you parted with Prince Legolas beaming brightly at you before his eagerly stating, “I have a present for you.” Promptly he turned and raced towards the wagon to fetch it, his leap over a row of bushes ending with a tumble at his foot catching the bench he tried to leap over at the last minute. A chuckle left him as he rose to his feet again, turning to steal another chuckling glance at you before his turn and race away through his Father rubbing his face with his hand as you giggled softly at his fumble and eager pace returning.

When he raced back he leapt over the bench and chuckled weakly with a growing smile offering a thick bag you untied and brushed back smiling at the intricately carved wooden box. “It’s a jewelry box.” His eyes rose to scan over your face as you opened it revealing the different compartments. Your smile grew as you thanked him, ending with, “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Turning away from him his head tilted slightly until he spotted the velvet maroon bag laying across the bench behind you, his smile growing again as he straightened at your turn back to him. Timidly you offered yours in return, “Bit on the nose, but it was all I had time to execute well in a month.”

A shimmer flashed through his eyes as he untied the end and rolled the bag back gasping softly at the hand carved bow with detailed runes and designs around its length, turning it in his hands the Elf Lords smiled at his awed reaction after his incredible gift. His eyes met yours “This is perfect. I’ve never seen one like it. I’m certain none could match it.”

Your smile deepened, “Now you’re flattering me.”

He shook his head, “No. Absolutely not. Here, we can take it to the training grounds and I’ll prove it.” After a timid gaze at you he added, “Then I might give you another gift?”

You nodded and accepted his hand for the walk to the training grounds as he stole a beaming glance back at his Father before continuing on his praising of your gift and listing the various shots he would take to prove his statement was true.

Both in agreement you relented to his praising of your skills and immeasurable gift as he stole a glance at your necklace. Carefully he unbuttoned the first two buttons at the base of his neck and eased his fingers inside circling his necklace he could not find the clasp to. Gently you set the jewelry box in your lap and shifted closer helping him remove his necklace before he rose, walked around you to remove yours and lovingly clasp his in its place deepening your smile as a pair of blonde Lord’s heads peered out from beside the tree they were hiding behind chaperoning your interaction. 

After collecting your necklace from him your hands rose to circle around his neck securing it in place before your tucking it under his outer robe. With the last buttons secured again your smile flinched larger at his drawing a bell ended ribbon from his pocket, “May I?” You nodded and he smiled larger, shifting closer drawing the paired comb from his pocket to break a strip of hair beside your face apart form the rest to braid the bell into. Once completed he rose to stand behind you working the rest into a detailed braid then sat beside you once again with another adoring gaze. The expression only deepening at his prolonged eye contact until his stating, “I love you.”

His words lowering his eyes to your lips as you replied, “I love you.”

After an elated chuckle he said, “They are really terrible at hiding.”

With a giggle in return you glanced at the chaperones hanging quite obviously out of any sense of hiding observation, in a quick lean in he stole another peck on your lips drawing a furrow to the Lord’s brows starting their exit from their hiding place at the stolen touch. Your head turned to meet his at the faint growl of his stomach forcing you to rise to your feet, “Let us feed you before your stomach startle the horses.”

He chuckled lowly and rose to join you for the walk to the Elf Lords smiling at your hand curling around the elbow he offered, shouldering his bow as he said, “At least we managed this without me getting slapped.”

Turning his head he met your gaze through your growing smile and playful giggle, “There is still time yet between here and the alter Prince Legolas.”

Beaming at you again through another chuckle, “Yes there is.” Gaining another giggle from you deepening his loving smile at the bell sounding softly through your walk.

 


	22. Admirer - Thranduil Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theincaprinces requested - 233 “Damn damn diggity damn.” with Thranduil.

Lost through his latest meeting King Thranduil’s mind wandered back to the countless love notes recently being left in his room and tucked within the edge of his throne cushion randomly through his day. It had been months since Erebor had been repaired and scores of Elves, Men and Dwarves had flooded to the area leaving no easy chance on learning who had been behind it. Days had been flooding by with smiles and a warmth spreading through the King’s heart again. 

The latest round of celebrations were growing nearer and his secret admirer had been dropping hints at possibly announcing their true self to him. Each new face swirling in his mind with the most unlikely of them drawing the most hopeful wanting from him. Each detail on her etched into his mind but without a pause in his tasks lately their contact had become damn near impossible. So longingly he would watch her path past him, those few scattered glances giving him the strength to make it to the next day, as those same eloquent words haunting him and stirring an even greater pining hope that they belonged to you.

With a sigh he rose to his feet at the end of his latest meeting he made his way straight for his rooms again mentally reciting the words on his latest poem folded between two of his fingers. Step by step he floated aimlessly towards his rooms unaware of the small wave of panic brewing behind those doors.

…

A smile inched onto your face, as the latest notch in your countless layered plan of stirring a happier mood in the Elf King was about to be completed. Just once you had caught a flicker of a smirk on his face when he shared a moment alone with his Son in your passing to another of your daily tasks. The delighted glimmer in his eyes stirring a near hungry wish from you to claim a single smile from the King, even if he had no clue as to who was responsible. 

Nipping your lip you racked your brain as to how you could manage it until a single transfer of the records the King had requested granted you a glance at his poetry filled book shelves before you slipped out moments before he would arrive. Through your same unnoticed path leading you through the empty throne room on your way to the records room again you glanced around double checking your solitude before you quickly raced up the steps and tucked the bright yellow folded note into the side of the cushion before rushing down again, taking a side door as you heard the Council following the King to where you were.

Somewhere between his usual lounging on his throne his fingers brushed along something pointy beside his velvet cushion. Blindly he drew it out and onto his lap, peering down at it his brow ticked up at the inscription of ‘For the King’s eyes only’ elegantly scripted across the small note. Raising his eyes again he pocketed it until the first round of guests had left allowing him to return upstairs for lunch. The unfolding of the note was glimpsed by you through one of the openings in the wall looking over the Royal Wing’s private garden. Line by line his eyes scanned over the once assumed secret filled note pertaining to some trade detail and each word stirring a startling discovery in him, he was being wooed. 

Normally Elven traditions had the males leading that path, though poems in return were not unheard of, but surely as a King it was much more difficult for another to have their feelings known if not returned or wished for in the first place. This was his assumption and as a King with a fully grown heir taking a Wife had been the farthest thing from his mind, save for those painfully lonely nights his mind and body echoed of those few short years he had a warm body to cling to in his darkest moments through the darkened First Age. Unable to discern any clues as to who the poet was his body relented to its natural response, an easy smile flickered onto his face as the first of thousands of hopeful glances over the faces of new arrivals began with a wish to try and find any cluing glances or body language revealing his admirer.

.

Looking up towards the door your lips pursed as you glanced at the folded note in your fingers, your lips parted as you turned in a small circle in his study.  **“Damn,”**  in a race into his bedroom you eyed the curtains around his bed, obviously a terrible idea,  **“Damn,”**  After a peek under his bed revealed to be a platform bed you raced to the large pile of pillows on his bed and burrowed underneath it,  **“Diggity,”** As you settled underneath them you mentally repeated,  **“Damn.”**

The velvety voice haunting your dreams and daily mental wanderings entered the room with a sigh as he caught the Captain of the Guard’s eye, “I am aware of the clear reports. What I was referring to was how often travelers pass through the eastern paths.”

Tauriel passed him the last of the reports in her hands as his eyes flinched narrower for a moment at the toes disappearing under his pillows, lowering his gaze he strained to hear anything from the hiding creature as he looked them over while Tauriel replied, “By our records five a week, all centered around trades for pelts in Dale.”

He nodded and caught her eye, forcing himself to remain as calm as he could muster, “That will be all Tauriel.” She bowed her head then turned and left closing his door behind her.

In a narrow gaze at the stack of pillows he quietly entered his bedroom raising the hem of his robe to remain silent, leaving the stack of notes on a table along the way. Beside it his fingers worked to undo the long row of buttons down his chest freeing his robe and wrap to be set on the back of a chair along the way. Step by silent step he mentally mapped out his planed ambush while a smirk eased onto his lips at the usual daisy on his nightstand partnering with the more loving of his secret notes left in his rooms each night. Drawing nearer he gripped the body pillow coated in silk holding up the others and flicked it away pouncing on the hiding creature.

A soft whimper left the lilac gown coated woman pinned between his thighs, a lean to the side brought the same pair of eyes lingering in his mind met his through a peek over your shoulder catching his smirk, “Lady y/n. Just what might you be doing hiding under my pillows?”

Wetting your lips you instinctually stated, “I had a migraine, the dark helps.”

He nodded his head with an amused expression, “And you decided to hide in my room, my bed no less?”

“I, thought it was mine.”

His brow rose, “Yours?”

“Which, upon further inspection and obviously your freely entering, I was incorrect.”

“So you hid?” You nodded as he struggled to contain his chuckle as his eyes scanned over you feeling your heart still pounding through his contact with you form his thighs, “Why not announce yourself, admit your mistake.”

“I, I wasn’t sure what your reaction would be.”

Playfully nodding again he eyed your fingers trying to cover the pastel colored folded note between them, lowering closer to you he stated, “Normally discovering someone in the King’s bed has a more sinister motive.”

“I would never!”

“Well, either way, I must be certain, as I can see you’ve no bag or concealed pockets, leaving only your hands to search.” His eyes raised to your curling hands spreading his smirk wider, slowly he eased his fingers over the clearly empty one saying, “Just spread your fingers.” Slowly his hand covered yours and guided yours to turn over and open, purring against your ear, “One more,” as he reached for your other hand you drew it closer under your chest, “See now, that is suspicious.” In your squirm to get free he flipped you over and somehow gripped the note from between your fingers then raised it up behind his back, “And just what might this be?”

His brow raised playfully as you replied, “Just some doodles, nothing harmful for you.”

Nodding coyly he sat up still holding you between his thighs, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“You,” Your hands rose only making him chuckle as he raised his hands above your reach unfolding the note.

“Lately I’ve been finding these curious notes in my path throughout the day, and now I find you, in my bed, with a note in the same hand writing as the others.”

He playfully smiled at you through your next reach as he raised it again, “Don’t,”

“Apparently it is worthy of hiding so it is worth my inspection.” Line by line he read your words aloud, smirking at your grabbing a pillow to hide your face with. After flicking it away he crouched over you, “Love sonnets in your possession, clearly a threat to me. Then your lies, and the blatant unordered entry into my rooms, and bed no less. Clearly, there is a call for punishment here.”

“Please, I didn’t-.”

“No, you’ve had your time for explanations, and it appears I will get nothing but more tales from you.”

“I-.”

“Your punishment clearly must be severe.”

“Your Majesty.” You squeaked out through a shaky breath.

His eyes locked with yours in a stern yet playful expression softening by the second, “Your punishment will be to attend the Yule Feast at my side.”

“I, what?”

“In the gown and gems of my choosing, standing up with me as often as I choose until we retire for cards, or whatever games of my choosing.” His soft gaze locking with yours again, “And that is just the beginning.”

Your brow rose, “You wish to, escort me to the Feast?”

“You’ve left me no choice, what with your sneaking about and months worth of love sonnets.” He rose and turned, unhooking one side of the curtains around his bed as you sat up.

“Your Majesty-.”

Turning to glance at you he pocketed your note after releasing the curtains at the end of his bed, “Thranduil. You’ve been found with the notes it must be you or there would be a trace of an accomplice.” 

As your lips parted he gently gripped your ankle pulling you closer to him, closing the distance he paused a few inches from your lips, “As for a more immediate reaction to your efforts.” 

Immediately his hand cupped your cheek through a quickly deepening kiss soon finding you flat underneath him as his arm stretched to release the last tie holding back the final curtain casting the bed into darkness. Soft sighs and content hums came form you both between the intertwining of legs, fingers between gentle brushings of your hands over his warm back under his loose shirt while his hands fisted in your hair guiding your head through his heated trail of lips over your neck. 

A knock sounded at his door only to be promptly avoided as he called out, “I have a migraine, go away.” Softly your giggle sounded as he pulled out of his shirt, tossed it away before laying flat over you again, melting against you once more as his fingers wove between yours in a loose hold over your head.

 


	23. Running Away - Thranduil Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 for thranduil, “I’m not coming home, don’t look for me.”

Agonizingly Thranduil pulled out of his armor and stripped his grime and mud caked layers then sank into his personal hot spring closing his eyes as he dipped under the surface, running his hands through his hair freeing a few tangled knots and clumps of mud. Rising again he eyed the bowl floating beside him with a mixture of healing oils mixing into the waters around him through the small holes in the bottom. Turning around an easy smile grew on his face spotting you, his Wife, seated with your gown curled up around your thighs with a comb and a small vial for his hair. Wading over he smoothly said, “I missed you my Love.” His body turned and he settled on the built in bench between your legs tilting his head back and closing his eyes gratefully tilting his head at the firmly working fingers easing the near blinding migraine the short skirmish on the Elven borders had brought on.

“I see you made it home safely.”

He chuckled lowly dunking his head again to rinse out his hair you worked up into a bun as he claimed the next vial of soap from you coated on a cloth to scrub himself with. Putting the comb aside you heard him say, “I know that tone, Love. What offence have I given?”

With a soft chuckle your hands worked over his tightened shoulders you firmly rubbed drawing pleased hums from him, “Oh, I’m certain you will find it out for yourself soon enough.”

With a sigh he rested his head against your thigh as you worked your hands over his lower back under the water allowing him to turn his head and kiss your cheek, “Not a single hint, Dearest?”

Your smile grew pecking him on the nose, “Not a one.”

With another sigh he relaxed at your hands easing his weeks of long pain before the uncomfortable silence coming from the nursery next door opened his eyes before it clicked in his mind, “What is today’s date.”

“The 25th.”

With a sigh his head leaned back resting in your lap again closing his eyes as he softly said, “Helin.”

Inhaling steadily his eyes opened spotting your smile down at him through your lean in to kiss him on the lips sweetly, straightening up he settled his feet on the floor and stood, exiting the hot spring and offered his hand to you helping you up as well. His eyes lowered to watch our gown fall to the ground again blocking his view of your legs he hungered to wrap around him and carry you to bed for a long overdue bout of lovemaking he had perfectly pictured and planned in his mind at your parting, just as he always had. Exhaling slowly he took a step away only to pause at your stating, “You missed a spot.”

His head turned as your hand clapped on his butt cheek, his reaction came in the form of a growing smile that paused at your rising on your toes claiming another kiss from him he chuckled through. With your foreheads pressed together he chuckled lowly then purred against your lips, “As soon as I have settled this our Little Ones will have good reason to expect another sibling.”

Softly you giggled and led your Husband to the bed where you helped him into the fresh layers you’d set out and left there for him after his leaving in hopes he’d return soon. “Well, Dear Husband, that thought will have to wait at least another couple years.”

His head turned as he pulled on his fresh pants with a playful smirk, “Oh?” As he locked eyes with you he spotted the same shine in your eyes he’d found when he discovered you were expecting your Daughter Helin, “Oh!” With a growing smile he chuckled and stepped closer to you curling you around his middle as he kissed you firmly stroking your cheek through the kiss and after your lips breaking apart. “Have you shared it yet?”

“Just with Helin, Legolas managed to interrupt the Healers and I as they set up the tests. We left the announcement until you arrived, but I have caught a few smirks from his fellow guards off their patrols.”

With another kiss he lowered you again gently, “All the same My Love, when I have this matter settled we are staying in bed as long as I can manage.”

You nodded with a smirk earning another chuckle from him, “I look forward to it. I’ve missed you terribly.” Collecting his shirt and helping him pull it on before you sat on the end of the bed watching your casually dressed barefoot King off in search of your little Princess.

.

His first stop was in her nursery where his eyes settled on the sealed letter on bee coated paper from his Daughter’s personal supply. A smile eased on his lips as he raised it eyeing  _‘To the King of the Great Greenwood’_  in slowly placed detailed Elvish runes he was awed at the skill she had achieved since his last glimpse at her calligraphy practice.

Turning it over his finger slid under the fold breaking the bumblebee stamped seal before he unfolded it to read,

_‘Your Majesty,_

_Three Saturdays past you had promised to give me a lesson on the stars. A promise that was forgotten without a word for switching days. In response to this slight I have decided to leave the Palace. We are past apologies. I’m not coming home, don’t look for me. Soon enough you’ll have another to replace me._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Helin.’_

A smile spread across his face through his next chuckle as he turned entering is bedroom where he collected a small wrapped package in his hand glancing at you as you chuckled under your breath as he said, “We are past apologies apparently.”

“Apparently so.”

“She gets the theatrics from you.”

“Coming from the seven foot tall King in shimmering robes?” His playful glare landed on you through your next giggle.

“I will be back, My Love.” You nodded and shifted sideways to lay back on the foot of the bed as he continued his search.

.

One at a time he checked each of the well known hiding places before a subtle glance from a guard reminded him of the time announcing her true location. Back in the corner of a private garden near the edge of the Royal Wing were he found a giant tree with a hand carved little house under the woven raised roots forming a small hide away forming a secret fort Legolas was currently leaning against the trunk outside humming softly as a softer voice sang a common children’s tale along to the tune from inside the tree. The King’s smile grew as he caught a flash of his Daughter inside coloring as she sang while Legolas’ head turned with a smirk at their Father on his approach. On his moving closer the song ended and they shared a silent greeting nod marking the place of a hug he would clam later.

Quietly the King knelt and eased the door open and he squirmed his way into the tiny fortress where a sigh and a turn of the head from his little girl was his greeting. Her soft curls and eyes resembling her Mother’s leaving only her temperament and, yes, theatrical flare was from her Father. Looking her over his smile deepened in awe at his living proof of the bond between him and his greatest Love shining in the moonlight pouring through the small windows between the parted lace curtains she had helped pick, her addition to her older Brother’s former fortress for his own tantrums and dreaming. Propping up on his side and elbow he shifted closer to her peering over her shoulder eyeing the jumble of flowers and insect pattern she was designing and said, “That’s quite an impressive garden, is this going to be framed as well?”

Her head shook and she replied in a downcast tone, “Naneth said I can design your next quilt.” A warmth spread through his heart as he imagined wrapping you four up in the finished product as you shared hopes for your newest addition.

Looking her over again he softly stated, “I got your letter.”

“When my design is done I’ll be leaving.”

He nodded and shifted his arm to curl around her setting his package on the table, “I suppose you should wait on opening this then, until you reach your destination. Have you decided on where yet?”

“Lord Celeborn owes me a game of checkers, he might let me stay a spell.”

He nodded, “Would you like an escort?” Glancing through one of the windows he caught a glimpse of Legolas and his creeping grin remembering this tactic the King had used on him before.

She shook her head, “Taru the speckled Elk promised to take me.”

“Taru is very respectable, and trustworthy, he will see you there safely.” His eyes shifted over her face as she looked at him with a softly disbelieving expression he would really let her leave. “But, you see, I do understand we are past apologies, but I was called away to aid Uncle Elrond and got detained on my way back again after stopping for your gift. And you do know I do love seeing others open my gifts. Could you humor an old King, one last time Dearest Princess?”

Nipping her lip the small girl’s head turned to look at the package nearly as big as she was yet still tiny beside her large Father, meeting his gaze again she moved the package to sit before her, “Just, once more.”

His head bowed to her as he fought to hold back his victorious grin in the silent thankful gesture. Lowering his gaze he watched her little fingers untie the knots and bow then pulled the protective paper back revealing the polished cherry wood box. Carefully she unlatched it and opened the lid revealing the polished silver telescope her size stirring a gasp from her causing her head to raise meeting his gaze with a tearful smile as he said, “Lords Erestor and Glorfindel required just a little longer to perfect it. I trust the case will protect it on your travels, should you still wish to go.”

Her head shook as she set it aside and tackled him into a tight hug curling her arms around his neck as he curled his arms around her tightly through her tearful mumbling, “I don’t want to go! Don’t make me!”

“Dear Little Bumblebee, no one is sending you away from here. I love you. This is our home.” Her head pulled back as her lip trembled and his thumb brushed away her tears, “Did you want to get a quick lesson on the stars before bed?” She nodded sitting up on his chest after he had kissed her cheek, he looked up at her lovingly through her small fists wiping her cheeks before sliding off of him, cradling the large package Legolas crouched in the doorway to help her pull out and set up while the King twisted and wiggled his way out of the small door.

Curled around the telescope Thranduil guided his Children through his shortened lesson as a set of clouds rolled in signaling Helin’s race to collect her drawings she cradled as Legolas put away the telescope and Thranduil closed up the hideout with her crayons in hand, guiding the pair inside and into the nursery where everything was put up. The King’s smile held as Legolas helped him bathe and tuck in the Princess before he hugged the Prince on his own path to his bed after their hushed conversation about what he had missed out on. Back in his own doorway however Thranduil sighed and made his way towards the meeting hall attached to the throne room where he stood with a smirk and arms crossed in the open doorway watching as you mumbled to yourself marking out unacceptable terms to the latest correspondence between Erebor and Greenwood. Warmly he curled you in his arms pressing a kiss to your cheek as he purred, “It can wait my Love.”

With a smirk you replied playfully, “Why does that sound so familiar?”

He chuckled through his kiss to your neck, “Only from the near daily request from you to get me back to bed.”

“Something not needing to be so difficult a task, you would think.”

In another low purr he replied, “Perhaps I prefer playing the tease a bit.”

“A bit?” He chuckled as you turned in his arms with a playful smile, “Kind of like locking me in a suite while the Dwarves are sent to the dungeons? And our weeks of ‘negotiations’ seeming oddly close to candle lit dinners in starlit banquet halls and gardens?”

“Exactly. Can’t let it get too easy or you’ll lose the struggle that stirs that spark in your eyes I love.”

Rolling your eyes you pecked him on the cheek and led him to your room, “Alright Dear Husband, but I’m breaking out the scarves.”

In a wider smirk he purred back, “As long as I get to break out those candles and oils in return.” Gaining a giggle from you at his playful nip at your ear lobe.

 


	24. Gold – Thorin Request Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 250 for Thorin “How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?”

All everyone knows is the Shire is off limits to those above five feet, unless wielding a giant staff and grey pointed hat that is. The main reason being the untold amount of wealth trapped within the peaceful creature’s lands none but them are allowed to collect and trade for goods in neighboring Bree. Their peace and wealth brought glee to the Men selling their wares, but to the recently fled Ereborian Dwarves it stabbed at them due to their reminder at the loss of their home.

One particularly sunny day brought a large wagon packed with a trail of Hobbits in the company of a taller Half Blood guiding them through the parting sea of Men smiling at the happy Hobbits splitting into groups and heading off to the shops selling the items they wished for. Looking over all of them the taller female with a long pulled back braid, green tunic over her brown pants and tall boots with an empty pack on her back stopped in a shop of her own. 

Curiously the Dwarves milled through the streets before turning to fetch what they had at noticing the fistfuls of gold the creatures were handing over for each transaction. Nearing the end of the street a small packed shop was entered by the female drawing the eye of each Dwarf at her shimmering bright amber eyes and growing smile as they settled on the young Durin Prince swallowing dryly as she crossed to him and his eyed the set of small knives before him while other Hobbits entered looking over the various hair accessories and other small trinkets and toys.

Collecting one of the daggers the female softly stated, “It’s been quite a time since Dwarves have set up shop in Bree.”

Gruffly Thorin replied, “Oh? Not to your taste?”

Her eyes rose with a growing smile causing his heart to flutter as she scanned over his face and his own glowing pair of bright blue eyes just dripping with sadness wrapped around a tiny glimmer of hope. “The knife is exquisite.” With a reach in her pocket as his lips parted his eyes sank to the stack of gold set on the counter drawing the eye of the women gathered behind him. “Is it not enough?”

Raising his hand he gripped the stack, allowing each coin to fall to the counter again with a soft clink while he counted the unmarked coins, looking up again he replied, “That is fifty gold coins. Back home we rarely sell these simple knives for, twenty silver coins, if that.”

Her eyes sank to the knives again as her hand dipped into the pouch strapped to her waist and right thigh, drawing out a fist sized cut and polished ruby dropping the jaw of all the Dwarves in the shop. Gently she rested it beside the pile saying, “Skilled work like these cannot be found in the Shire. Keep the change. Be certain we’ll be in touch with any future projects if you’re kin is willing.”

Eagerly he nodded, “Of course, we’ve a great deal of workers in varying trades.”

Her smile grew as she collected the knife set and turned, easing her bag off her shoulder and placed it inside then met his eyes again, “Thank you again Master Dwarf. I wish you well until our next meeting.”

With a nod he watched her go as her kin repeated the sentiment on their way out as the male Dwarves gathered around the ruby the Prince was holding up, eyeing it with their small gem lenses to get a better inspection of the gem. As the small fortune was put away the Dwarves’ smiles inched out at the small creatures bringing them a great deal closer to remaining warm and safely housed through the upcoming winter.

..

By the next week the Dwarves had built up a great deal more wares for the next wave of Hobbits, having overheard from the Men in the shops around them the trades each group normally sought out, all of them prepping a great deal just in case while they patiently waited. Once again the same woman escorted the group in their large wagon through the city and market the Dwarves had set up before she made her way back to the same shop yet again. A slowly growing smile formed on the Prince’s face at her crossing straight to him again, with a bow of his head he greeted her, “How can I be of service, Miss?”

“Pear.” His brow rose, “My family name, Pear.”

The corners of his mouth quirked up again as he bowed his head, “Thorin Durin, at your service.”

Her smile grew as she unfolded the parchment in her hand, “Master Durin, I wasn’t certain of who exactly in your kin to speak with, but we’ve a few tasks requiring aid quite soon.” Her hand extended passing him the parchment allowing him to read over the repairs to a few mill sections along with the mending of a set of field plows and the replacement of support beams to a roof for a large barn.

He nodded and called out a few members of his family that would collect the plows from the wagon while another group including him gathered with tools they had managed to find and forge on their travels to the Blue Mountains. Wetting their lips they climbed into the wagon and joined the Hobbits all for the ride back as the Prince was nudged to sit in the only bare spot on the driver’s bench beside her. 

All around them they eyed the growing forest and felt the shift of an invisible wall they passed through before giant rolling hills of green and dozens of happy Hobbits and hoards of Fauntlings greeting each of them with eager hops and waves. Easily their smiles grew as they split off into groups towards their assigned tasks with supplies and tools in hand. Steady beside the woman Thorin eyed the mill water wheel he’d be helping her mend, the giant wooden stuck fixture looked intact merely needing a few adjustments to the center post. Eyeing the surface below the water he followed her lead and removed his boots after her saying, “There’s gripping stones to steady us in the river, so you don’t ruin your boots.”

With pants rolled up he made a quick examination before stating, “I can’t do the repairs without removing the wheel.” Turning his head to meet her gaze only to scan around finding her on her knees in the water unhooking something as another Hobbit joined her before they both shouldered the wheel, pulling off the post and walking it to the edge of the lake causing his jaw to drop at the strength of the small creatures at so easily shifting what he assumed to be at least a 500lb wheel without so much as a pant or groan.

Their heads turned and she asked, “Anything else you need removed?”

He shook his head and got to work, stealing glances of the pair as they checked the wheel, scrubbing and ensuring it all was still in perfect condition until a clearing of the male’s throat drew Thorin’s gaze towards the pair. His curious expression widened the woman’s smile stirring a soft blush on his cheeks before the male Hobbit stated, “Elevensies at mine if you care to join us.”

Shifting his eyes to the woman Thorin’s lips parted only to have them close as he nodded at her head tilting to the side requesting him join them, “You look hungry.”

Wetting his lips he accepted her help onto the grassy edge and followed them down the dirt road after a small trek across the soft grass in his bare feet at their insistence his belongings would be left untouched in your absence. Curiously he eyed the Hobbit Hole and claimed the seat at the table and accepted the light meal and tea offered to him, enjoying their company as well as learning more of these lands and the people in it. The walk back however stirred curiosity at just where these vast treasures were being mined, forged and stored with only sight of fishing and farming sites throughout the vast green. 

Not long after returning the Prince struggled to muffle the sound of his stomach noises at the small meal barely sating his long standing hunger drawing a slightly ashamed expression on his face at his being led back for the next announced awkwardly named meal he believed to have been once again based off of your hearing his stomach. But through to nightfall when the fully fed and heavily paid Dwarves happily rode home to share their stories of the land, creatures and the tasks they had completed, with all of them realizing none of the meals were out of pity but widely practiced by all Hobbits in the Shire when the Men well known to the Hafflings explained more about their patterns.

.

Years had passed and the Dwarves and Hobbits mingled far more frequently as the Dwarf Prince claimed each chance to get to know more about his new acquaintance. Soon enough their tales were shared as well, along with his time joining his Miss Pear was filled with him sharing all he could remember about his great home stirring a long hoped for request from her. “When you return, these lands of yours, would there be room for my kin nearby as well? We’ve old records of an abandoned city just North East of there.”

With glowing eyes and a pleased smile he replied, “When we return all your kin are more than welcome, and will be incredibly well protected. You have my word.”

…

Swaying in a tangled web of chains upside down above a now boiling vat of gold your eyes locked with Bilbo’s as he extended his arm for the Dwarves to follow in search of you. The small finger wave you gave them as their mouths dropped glancing between the defeated dragon laying dead around the base of the blazing forge and the chain slowly moving you closer to the entrance of the oven. In a race Thorin led the others to the set of levers needed to be flipped to revere the chains and stop them above a giant platform allowing them to free you from your trapped position. Firmly Thorin assured you from his place on Dwalin’s shoulders saying, “I’ll try to make this as painless as possible.”

You shrugged as best you could admiring the glow in his eyes form the forges around you, “Either way, can’t complain.” His eyes met yours with a weak chuckle at your soft giggle.

One last tug and you were plopped stomach first on his solid shoulder with a pained chuckling,  **“How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?”**

Dropping to his knees Dwalin watched his Cousin hop down to the ground and carefully lower you to your feet before a meal was called for as soon as they set up camp in the banquet kitchens nearby. But the celebrations were sort lived as the King’s eyes clouded as he slipped deeper into his delusional war with the winged beast creeping around in his mind. An order for you to remain in the Royal Wing was soon rebuffed at his inability to refuse your nip at your lip through a pleading gaze after requesting to make a try at mending the greenhouse long since solidified in the decades of abandon. A hint of a once kind adoring smile through a relenting nod came before your hand was claimed by his and he led you through the kingdom to the greenhouse where he left you with a kiss on your knuckles then returned to the others.

.

Nipping at your lip you dug the small carving tool you’d snuck from the forge earlier and finished scraping the excess gold form the edge of the latest coin you had formed using the molds you had carved from an old small block of wood along with the handfuls of dirt you had used your natural Hobbit gifted powers to shift into gold. A soft clink later and it was added to all the others in the small chest that, once filled, you latched shut and made your way silently through the King and Company’s sleeping to the front gates with a long stretch of rope. 

At the gates once again was the bargeman, his first time being his first plea for Thorin to comply with the agreed upon terms at his release from Laketown, this time being at your request through a bribed Raven. His slightly stunned expression grew at your place on the overlook, wordlessly you eased the chest down to him before he untied it and watched as you raised a finger after coiling the rope back up once you had reeled it back in. A few moments later you had vanished until a soft ‘psst’ came from the slot in the front gate he moved closer to, following the path towards the glowing amber eyes of his acquaintance.

Bowing his head he lowly greeted you, “Miss Pear.”

You nodded in return, “It’s not all that was promised, but, think of it as a first instalment, if you will?”

A smirk inched on his face as he shifted it higher on his hip, “Does Thorin know you taken this?”

“I’ve taken nothing from his hoard, that gold is mine.”

His lips parted, “We cannot take your gold! It was not what was promised-.”

“Your people need gold, I have given you gold that Thorin will not miss in his clouded state. All parties are sated for now, can we not remain as neighbors, peacefully, Thorin will calm, the Dwarves will return and help rebuild Dale, by then your kin will be fully paid.”

From the shadows at the base of a giant statue a familiar velvety voice rang out clearly to Bard, “You should take the deal while it is offered to you. Another will not come along.”

Bard’s head turned to the Elf King in dark riding layers with his arms crossed exiting from the shadows as Bard turned to meet your eye again with a sigh, “I will take this, But when Thorin is clear of this madness all coins in this chest will be swapped for his gold, any amount we have spent will be repaid to you, I swear it.”

You smiled at him nodding your head in return before he bowed his head to the King and turned to leave for Dale once more. Shifting your gaze the King bowed his head to you before stating, “I am pleased to see you unharmed Miss Pear. Your Company is well, save for Thorin I take it?”

“Exhausted at the search for the stone.”

“And you?”

“I’ve been working in the greenhouse, nothing too tiring. I have an offer for you, if you’re willing to hear it.”

He nodded his head again, “Of course. I’m listening.”

In a reach into your pocket you drew out an orange sized emerald shining in the firelight that you passed through the foot long slot in the door he carefully accepted and inspected as your arm withdrew back inside. Raising his eyes to meet yours with an awed gaze he listened as you stated, “When Thorin is clear I’m certain he’ll agree to return your gems. Please just give me time to try and free him from this?”

A creeping smile grew on his face as he bowed his head, “I agree. Thank you, if you are in need of anything, kindly send word and we will aid you, no matter Thorin’s threats. If you’ll excuse me, my guards are searching for me.”

You bowed your head as he walked across the short bridge to mount his Elk then raced off back to the forest as you sealed the slot and made the long walk back to the group bed in the large kitchen. On your arrival yo met the eye of the stern King who’s brows were furrowed and arms crossed over his chest until you reached the empty spot at his side and softly stated, “Sorry, took a wrong turn.” Exhaling slowly he lowered and pulled you into his arms curling you tightly to his chest under his large furry coat he pulled over you both on the large stack of pillows he formed your bed on.

.. After the battle ..

Dain strolled into the meeting room with a purse full of gold he tossed onto the table in front of Thorin, who among the other Dwarves of the Company all eyed the scattered currency as his fiery haired Cousin stated, “Those Men of Dale have been trying to purchase our aid with those poor copies of your currency King Thorin.”

Raising a brow Thorin eyed one of the coins as Bard strolled in early for your meeting saying, “It’s a fair trade. Gold for wages.”

Thorin raised the coin asking, “Where did you forge this?”

He shook his head, “We didn’t, Miss Pear offered me a chest of gold nearly a month ago now to buy our patience until you complied with our former agreement.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed curiously before he turned his head to the doorway at our arrival and move to claiming your seat asking the met staring at you, “What?”

Sliding the coin over to you Thorin asked in a much softer tone, “Where did you forge these?”

“The greenhouse. Why?”

His brow rose, “The greenhouse? That’s not possible.”

Lowering your eyes you reached into your bag and pulled out a small jar of dirt, unscrewing the lid their brows furrowed watching as you dumped a small amount onto your glowing hand while your eyes glowed even brighter, and then flipped it over causing it to form a stack of unmarked gold coins parting all their lips. Meeting Thorin’s gaze you returned the jar back to your bag asking, “For a Dwarf perhaps. Why does it matter where it’s from?”

A smirk eased onto his lips as he drew a coin from his pocket and offered it to you along with the one you had forged, “Our raven and King face East.” Your expression dropped flatly into a mild glare drawing a chuckle from him growing into a group set of laughs before he stated, “From now on, in my allegiance to you and your kin any new gold will be stamped facing West.”

Quickly he slid the scattered gold into the pouch and tossed it back to Dain who told Bard, “Seeing now it was directly from the new Queen my kin will start first thing in the morning.” Awkwardly Bard claimed his seat with an agreeing nod after glancing back at you with a relieved smile as Thorin passed him a draft of the future installments for their payment.

A few moments later Kili inched up anxiously as Tauriel came into view with the King not far behind with the other guards, all moving to claim their own seats as Thorin cleared his throat before he glanced between the Elf King and you before asking, “Let me guess, you have a chest of gold from my intended as well?”

Thranduil raised a brow, “I received no gold.” The corner of his mouth quirked up as he drew the massive gem you had gifted him from his hidden pocket in his wrap Dain and his men gasped at, “Miss Pear remembered my favorite gemstone in trade for my continued patience and good will.”

Thorin’s lips curled into a smile as he lowly chuckled meeting your gaze, “Any other bartering I should know about?” Your smile inched wider as his brow rose at the sound of horns announcing the arrival of Lord Elrond and his kin causing his fingers to tap as you giggled softly through a creeping blush over your ears. With a chuckle of his own Thorin’s hand curled around yours as he stood and led you towards the doorway saying, “King Thranduil, your gems will be traded later today. If you wish you could join us and see just what my Queen has bartered to gain the patience of the Elf Lord as well.” Smiles and chuckles followed you all on the path to greet the company of Elves as a line of filled wagons were being led through the main gate bringing a wave of excited Hobbits clutching their bags and small Fauntlings all drawing awed smiles and gazes from Bard, the Greenwood Elves and Dwarves alike.

 


	25. Test Drive - Thranduil Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6, 16, 84 for Thranduil  
> 6 “No, no, you do NOT want me navigating. I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff.”  
> 16 “That’s disgusting. You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
> 84 “Why should we date?” “Because we are attracted to each other.” “I am attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie.”

With a glance between you two the woman behind the counter of the car garage smiled through a soft giggle as her adoring gaze deepened and she passed you the keys to the four door new small suv your company had put on the market. You both had apparently been nominated for the task of putting it through the first cross country road test. On your left the tall blonde still fumbling his hair tie from under the cuff of his jacket while you collected the keys and eyed the list of stops along the way you would have to make on time through the next two weeks. In a tilt to the side your head avoided his usual blind fumbling elbow through the task of pulling back his hair into a long ponytail he’d nearly caught you with in an almost daily habit from your shared cramped office.

The pair of you somehow found yourselves in the same ten by ten room sharing a near useless excuse for a desk. Basically a table with a hook on set of shelves underneath the long limbed Adonis on your left nearly knocked off with his every move between your near falls onto his lap to fetch anything at all, between the bouncing of your crossed foot forcing his awkward leg placement allowing your fidgeting. That alone would have annoyed anyone but adding your absent minded humming when you get lost in thought mixed with the spinning of pens between your fingers often ending with the pen going flying when you snapped back to reality found you both in a string of now habitual patterns allowing the other to freely fumble in your normal selves. So between his focused mumblings, your humming and his awkward shifting and practiced turns allowing your fetching papers for the pair of you after his arms lowering to set the pen he blindly caught and set back on your section of the table for you to claim once again you landed yourselves on the clear list of ‘team players’ who would happily accept the chance for some fresh air.

The second giggle from the woman before you brought a soft huff from you as you turned away towards the car with the lanky blonde following after you dropping his hands from his completed ponytail, curiously eyeing the woman sending him a thumbs up before turning his head to your back. On the path to the car he caught up to you and his eyes lowered taking in just how short you really were without the heels you normally wore that he always believed to be far too dangerous for anyone to manage gracefully, and yet you managed his pace and your daily paths flawlessly in them. Unknowingly a smirk eased on his lips eyeing your swinging curl filled ponytail bouncing across the back of your tshirt before lowering his eyes to converse and shorts exposing the few inches of your upper thigh he only caught flashes of between the rehearsed weaving between his legs to reach the door folding your skirt just a bit higher than normal against his knees in passing.

In a glance upwards when you turned to him his brows rose stirring the same wave of fluttering in your stomach at his adorable formerly distracted state, “Hmm?”

Your smile inched wider at his velvety hum requesting a repeat of your question stirring his same awkward smile as you repeated, “Driving or navigating?”

“Driving.”

With a nod you replied playfully as you added your bags to the trunk you had just opened while he did the same, “Ah, can’t stand being a passenger then? I’ll have you know that story my Cousin keeps telling, that tree did come out of nowhere.”

In a chuckle he replied, “He did mention something about a tornado.”

With a giggle you walked towards the passenger side as he closed the trunk door after adding his bags and walked to his door, smiling wider at your mumbling, “And yet he mentions nothing of the irritated Ents throwing fallen logs at each other.”

Once inside he replied, “It’s better if I drive.” He glanced over at you and your curious expression,  **“No, no, you do NOT want me navigating. I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff.”**

With a nod you giggled again at his thwacking his knuckles with the seat belt he thought he’d secured, “Ah, well we can take shifts at least, can’t have you doing all the work.” With a click of his belt he caught your eye as you added, “Until then, at least, I get control of the radio.” Bringing his smile back again as he wondered just what you’d put him through, knowing full well his usual struggle not to hum along to your usual distracted tunes.

He nodded and took your first instructed turn from the parking garage towards the highway, “Seems, fair, I suppose. Anything but classical, puts me out.”

“Not an uncommon effect.”

With a chuckle he caught your eye, “My Ada’s a therapist, used to play classical through the house at night reading up on cases.”

“You didn’t want to follow after him?”

He smiled at you the glanced back at the road, “No, my advice isn’t always the best.” With another glance he asked, “What about you?”

“My advice is usually atrocious outside of business and dessert choices.”

“Really? I doubt that very much.”

Playfully you swatted his arm, “Thanks to me my Cousin had the best wedding cake he could never have dreamed of.”

He chuckled softly, “That is not what I meant.”

“The last time I gave him advice he ended up bruising his pelvis in a freak zip line accident.”

“How?”

“First date advice.”

“He got the wedding though.”

“Wrong boyfriend.” Making him laugh again.

“Point taken.”

…

Trapped in the small café in the ground floor of your first hotel you glanced over at the small boy trying to lean closer to your side as Thranduil eyed you from the payphone he was calling home office on, after his phone had died, with a soft smile. Looking him up and down you watched the latest layer of his milkshake pouring down his shirt in his attempt to coolly sip from the straw as he wiggled his eyebrows at you in yet another attempt to win your heart. As Thranduil hung up he watched you hold up your free hand to cover your eyes at his sneeze forcing a chocolate bubble to come out of his nose nearly making you gag as you mumbled in Elvish,  **“That’s disgusting.”**  Your reaction widening Thranduil’s smile on his approach to your table and his now cold slice of pie matching your frigid slice you were still poking at aimlessly. 

Claiming his seat again Thanduil eyed the child fumbling with a wad of napkins to clean his face nearly making him cringe as well at the next chocolate bubble when he sneezed again you hid your head behind his shoulder to avoid looking at as you mumbled,  **“You’re lucky you’re cute.”**

A nudge from his elbow on your palm resting on the table signaled you to look again as the boy plopped his chin on his fists, resting his elbows on the table with another adoring smile almost bringing Thranduil to laughter as the boy’s father snickered on your right between his ‘urgent’ emails. In a confident tone the boy continued,  **“We should date.”**

Your brows rose, “Really now.” After his glare at Thranduil drawing a hidden smirk from behind his sip of his cold tea before looking at you lovingly again, you asked,  **“Why should we date?”**

In a dreamy sigh he replied,  **“Because we are attracted to each other.”**

The bubbling scoff from Thranduil on your left broke off as he shoveled a huge bite of his pie in his mouth while your hand dropped to his knee. Missing yours merely at the height difference of your legs, to give it a squeeze as you sharply inhaled to withhold your loud laugh as his Father stated after a chime on his phone, “Car’s outside Timothy.” In a glance at you he nodded his head in thanks for tolerating his Son’s flirting as he picked him up, collecting their bags with his free hand to head out to the waiting car.

As he reached the door Thranduil’s head dipped while yours lowered to rest on your crossed knees through your muffled giggles dying behind your palms while he laid his head on his arms on the table laughing into them for a few moments before sitting up at his name being called by the approaching hotel manager. With keys in hand he apologized again for the wait as you finished your slices and cold teas then you grabbed your bags and walked towards the elevators. Looking up at him you sent him a playful glare at his stating, “You should date.”

His laugh sounded as you replied, “Not even in twenty years.”

In a playfully stunned tone he replied, “But the attraction-,”

He laughed as you fired back,  **“I am attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie**.” In a glance up at him you added, “Isn’t your Son about his age?”

His brows raised and you caught his faint blush, “No, Legolas is in his late teens.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion as he tapped the button again at the crowd of teens behind you, “He’s, a bit small then, at least by the pictures on our ‘desk’.”

He chuckled again, “Those are the only pictures I have without him making a face, or upside down in some tree in the woods by our home.”

“Ah. Makes sense. Really adorable, no chocolate snot bubble pictures?”

Your giggle drew another chuckle from him as you led the path into the elevator as the teens piled in behind you, “No, thankfully no.” A soft squeak left you at the bar along the wall being pushed into your side as the teens filled the space around you both signaling his hand gripping his bag to grab yours making your eyes rise to his face curiously just in time for his free arm to pull you closer. Lifting you to his hip just in time for the teens to push tighter allowing their bickering chaperones in as well. Quietly you sat on the metal bar his hip was painfully pressed against in the shifting sea of teens, biting your lip you for once felt a bit unsteady being so much closer to the man you were usually forced into such cramped quarters with on a near constant basis. With only the near pounding of his heartbeat thumping against your shoulder pinned to the wall by his chest.

Another ding from the elevator sounded and the others poured out in an arguing swarm freeing Thranduil to step back with a relieved exhale. In silence you waited a few more dings later and he turned and carried you out into the hall where he eyed the sign mumbling, “579” following the arrow towards your room while your fingers brushed along the freely shifting fabric of his tshirt bunched away from his back by your legs. Keeping his hold on your thigh he held you up as you used the key in your free hand to unlock and open the door after he had still yet to let you down again. Once inside you felt his heart race as he eyed the twin beds where he plopped your bags down on the end of one and strolled to the window to look out over the city where you couldn’t help but giggle through your stating, “It’s nice, being tall. Quite a view.”

His head turned to meet yours before his lips parted and he quickly lowered you gaining another giggle from you, “I-,”

With a smile up at him you cut him off, “No need, I enjoyed the change in perspective.”

Your next giggle drew a weak chuckle from him as he stole another glance at the city then turned to fetch his charger to charge his phone while you sat on the end of your bed and removed your shoes. After charging his phone he grabbed the remote to the tv and said, “You picked the music I get the remote.”

“Only fair, what did you want for dinner?”

“You pick. Anything but that pie.” Making you giggle again as he added, “No offence, I know how attracted you are to pie.” His laugh sounding through the final words.

In a playful glare you met his gaze to say, “Fine, but you’re picking breakfast, and I’m driving.”

“If you insist.” His eyes scanned back to you as you looked him up and down drawing a smirk to his face and a playful spark in his eyes, “What is that look for?”

“Trying to picture you as a child.” He rolled his eyes, “Hey, I know you were among the others all fawning over the album my Cousin brought in from our childhoods. Spill.”

“No.”

Your growing playful smile nearly broke through his resolve at your bouncing turn to face him, “Oh come on, that picture of Legolas alone is pretty good of a picture of how you looked. I’m sure you didn’t have horns or anything.” To which he rolled his eyes again.

“Not a chance.”

His brow rose at your pursed lips and plotting nod, “If you say so.”

“I’m not caving.”

You nodded again, “Well, nine more days to go with the two days for flying back again. I can be very persistent.” Facing the tv again he sighed as you turned to grab your phone and the take out booklet for your dinner choices. “I think burgers.” Holding your phone and the book you rose to your feet and sat at his side so you could both look over the menu and you could call in the order. Once the food was ordered you stretched out on your stomach with your legs rocking in the air as you curled your arms around the pillow under his chin not realizing his lingering gaze on you remembering your few moments pressed against him.

.

A ring came from his bedside table breaking his concentration on you to answer the phone call. The familiar ring paired with the picture of him and his Son in matching Elk onesies stirring another smile onto his face before he hit the talk button raising it to his ear saying, “Little Leaf, house still intact?”

His focus dropped to the woven ring on his left thumb gifted to him by his son, missing your silent shift on your bed to the spot across from him. Through the line you heard muffled conversation making his awkward smile grow once again at whatever he was hearing while his answers seemed deliberately vague.

With a roll of his eyes he pulled his phone away from his ear for a moment, your smile grew as you hopped up snatching it away causing his head to dart to you with lips parted and the clenching in his chest at what his Son would say to you when you actually raised the phone to your ear.

Your smile grew as you did and quickly blurted out in your slide across your bed away from Thranduil trying to grab it back, “Hey, Legolas, you wouldn’t happen to have any baby pictures would you?”

A chuckle came through the line as you giggled and darted past Thranduil and landed on your knees on his bed signaling his turn to pounce on it where his hand clutched your ankle through Legolas replying, “Mine or Ada’s?”

In a clear order Thranduil loudly cut you off, “Hang up Little Leaf.”

You giggled again simply stating, “Your Ada’s,” as his grip tightened and he pulled you under him and he plopped down using his weight to hold you down while his hands grabbed yours and he took his phone back as you laughed loudly at his next order, “Little Leaf, Do Not-.”

His words ended as he heard the chuckle on the other end of the line cut off causing him to look at his phone muttering, “He hung up.”

Meeting your gaze again his firm expression melted at your giggling smile inches away from him as he realized his hold on you while his free hand held yours above your head causing his pulse to spike again seeing the effects of his re-claiming of his phone again. “Honest mistake, I’m certain.”

He gave you another playful glare, “You-,” his eyes lowered to your lips before shifting to his phone as it started to chime at the long list of pictures popping up on his screen you tilted your head to get a better look as he sighed and rested his forehead against your shoulder as you let out a happy giggling ‘aww’ at the picture of him in a park with his face painted like a blue zebra. Each one stirring more giggles from you until he tried to pull the phone away from you, “No, I’m turning it off.”

“But, they’re so adorable. You have to at least tell me the story behind the wheelbarrow one.”

“No stories.”

Rolling your eyes you missed his eying your lips again when he pulled his head back up again, “No fair.”

His brows rose, “Fair? Like you taking my phone and colluding with my-.”

You giggled again, “Colluding? Really?”

His phone chimed again and he replied, “Yes, you planned that.”

With a playful nod you replied, “Yes, your Son and I have been planning it for weeks.”

He rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“Wheelbarrow story, you’ve got nine days.” His eyes narrowed as he exhaled through the next set of chimes, “I am quite determined you know.”

“Determined is one word for it.” He purred back at you releasing your hands to rest his free hand at your side finally realizing your leg was curled around his, freezing him in place as he glanced up at your fingers curling together above your head “Nine days. I’d hate to see what else you’ll resort to to learn more of my secrets.”

With a playful gasp you replied, “I would never resort to such devious methods.”

“Hmm.” Leaning in he purred, “Too bad.” Closing the distance to rest his lips against yours before he could stop himself you’d leaned into the kiss, slowly deepening it until you pulled back to mumble, “Wheelbarrow story-,”

In another purr he replied, “I’ll consider it.” Then darted his tongue back between your lips starting another melting kiss you slowly managed to ease your hands down over him and the bed at your side to find his phone again. In a muffled grumble you managed to roll him over, grab it as you flicked it on and tried to turn and dart away only to giggle as he curled you in his arms against his chest. In a low seductive growl he stated against your ear, “Devious little creature.”

“I have no clue what you could mean.” You playfully quipped in return holding the phone before you scrolling through the pictures, “Wheelbarrow story?”

With a sigh against your neck he tilted his head firmly kissing your neck before relenting on the story and taking his phone back form your grip through your attempted argument, his arm circled around you laying you at his side when he straightened out, “One story at a time.” Before his lips met yours again stirring another muffled giggle from you through his planned sharing game he’d hoped to stretch out over the next nine days.

 


	26. Please - Loki Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki with 120 “You’re kinda anti-social, you know that?” 
> 
> …
> 
> This wasn’t my original idea for this prompt but that one turned into a monster of a possible series making this request possibly never fulfilled. I hope you still like it. If you do @himoverflowers I can extend it into a sequel for the second request if you like, nowhere near as impossible a task to complete.

Turning to face the bright wall of windows away from the elevator Loki paused at his name being called by an unfamiliar tear stained voice. Within moments the arms of the one creature he’d never heard speak were curled around his neck as the image of your tear stained face shattered his heart completely. He’d seen worlds burning and devoured until they were no more than crumbling ash, thousands of men fall in a single brutal attack of the enemy they were sent after, the death of his Parents only ever growing close to this seemingly eternally lasting pain. 

A single warm streak from your cheek dripped from your warm skin and trailed along his neck then over his back as your head nuzzled against his neck through your hands fisting the thick leathery material coating his back. The tremble coursing through you caused his arms to circle you tightly as his brows furrowed in confusion. Through a wavering whisper in an ancient tongue he heard your muffled plea,  _“Please don’t go!”_

His lips parted at the cry of what he assumed to be one of the last from a race supposedly decimated by his Father and Elder Sister thousands of years ago. His head turned to Thor, who was eying you with a puzzled expression at what you had said while Tony raised his arms at his sides impatiently waiting to lead the pair to the waiting jet under his quietly enclosing suit formed around him. Lowering his eyes again Loki heard your next muffled vaguely squeaking foreboding admission,  _“I had the most terrible dream. Please don’t go!”_

Raising his eyes to the pair he flatly stated, “I’m staying.”

Rolling his eyes Tony turned mumbling to himself, “Every time! Every time you find a way to just wiggle out of it! I don’t ask for much!” Sharply he called out, “Steve, Bird Man, wings up in five!”

From the other room you all heard Sam sharply call back, “Hey! For the last time Tony, It’s Falcon!” Tony rolled his eyes stepping into the elevator as Sam nodded, “Go ahead, roll your eyes, call me Bird Man one more time and we’ll see what happens! Knock you and your flashy robot butler man right out of the sky!”

With a huff Steve slid past you two eyeing you carefully before mumbling to Loki, “Latched onto me last week. Just flood her with French fries, distracts her. See you in Florida.” Turning his head he glanced at Tony and Sam and stepped between them splitting their argument, “Can’t we have a single outing without the bickering?”

Softly a thud came on your left as Peter tripped on a runner carpet and stood eagerly then rushed into the elevator shouldering his back pack, saying, “Alright, we gotta be back by 6 tomorrow.”

Tony, “I’ll write you a note.”

Peter fired back, “I have a test!”

The doors closed and one of Loki’s hands shifted to your legs he raised to his side to carry you back towards your room, softly replying in your native language,  _“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry.”_  In soft hushed tones he spoke to you about anything and everything while he held you in his lap propped up on your bed. Each word melting you against his chest in an embrace he’d not known to have been aching for since his first time spotting you in his stop in the penthouse here, when he brought swarms of aliens to New York, where you allowed him to claim what he needed and do as he pleased until his capture.

Finally when you’d calmed he eyed your rise after releasing him to walk to your bathroom and rinse off your face, wetting his lips he shifted and set his feet down on the floor asking,  _“If I may, what, pray tell, did you dream about?”_

The pink eyes surrounding the glittering golden irises landed on his pleading blue pair urging his wish to cling to you again as you inhaled shakily and replied,  _“They, the green ones, they tore off your arms.”_ The next stream of tears across your cheeks caused his lips to part,  _“You, tried to protect the boy, and you were ambushed.”_

_“And Thor?”_

_“They put him in something,”_  Your hands worked into a near octagonal shape, “ _It’s orange, drowns you.”_

He nodded,  _“I’m not certain of the name, but I do know to what you’re referring_.”

Nodding your head you wiped your cheeks,  _“Thank you, for staying.”_

To which he chuckled replying,  _“I guessed you wouldn’t take our first chance at conversation in jest.”_  Your eye rose to meet his as he continued,  _“You’re kinda anti-social, you know that?”_

A smirk inched across your lips stirring his soft smile wider,  _“Coming from you Mr Kettle?”_

Softly he chuckled, _“Touché.”_  His eyes scanned over you again eyeing your wrinkled shirt and shorts,  _“Is this the only language you speak?”_

You shook your head,  _“I don’t like their language. My voice tends to entrance them in it.”_

Glancing at the clock Loki felt a tightening in his stomach knowing lunch was nearby,  _“Steve mentioned you like French fries?”_

You nodded _, “Who doesn’t? By then he’d missed the train meant to hit him, but somehow managed to get hit by a bus when he tried to slip out away from my warning.”_

_“I’ll make us lunch then.”_

… hours later …

The elevator opens and Tony’s eyes land on Loki on the couch, with you curled up napping, using his lap as your pillow as he strokes your hair through the film you’d both chosen. In a fiery glare Tony stepped out holding his detached suit arms under one arm with his other arm extending pointing at the relaxing Prince as another round of sparks came from around his shoulders at the torn limbs, “You! I hate-! Guess who had to take your place today, hmm?”

A hand landed on his shoulder as Steve stated, “Let it go. You can easily put them back on Tony.”

Shrugging the hand off Tony continued, “No! He was supposed to do the stealth work, with his doubles and all that. But no, Lady Love latches on and orders snuggle time.” His finger extended at him again as Loki’s brow raised, “You owe me!”

With a cocky grin Sam exited the elevator and caught Loki’s eye with a greeting nod, “Don’t you pay him any mind. He’s just sore I stole his flight path.”

From the other room Tony shouted, “Don’t even get me started on you!”

Turning his head Sam fired back, “Oh you want some more Old Man?!” Strutting towards the room continuing their argument from before.

In a rush Peter exited the elevator clutching Thor’s arm leading him to his room with his partially singed back pack, “Alright, three hours, all I have to do is just re-print the essay and you can help with the diorama.”

Thor smirked at his Brother eyeing you both snuggled up on the couch before replying, “I’ll help all I can but I’m not certain your myths are anything like ours.”

Peter’s voice trailed off, “No, but you know armor, and weapons…”

Peering down at you Loki’s hand gently cupped your neck to lift you against his chest in his arms at the sound of crashing coming from the direction Tony had gone. Carefully he carried you back to your room, using the control panel in the wall by the door to raise the shields to it silencing the world around it and ensuring your safety as he settled you back in bed. Then covered you lovingly as he curled around your back for a nap ignoring the battle raging through the penthouse at the crashing egos.


End file.
